More Perfect or Just Ruined?
by KaoruLovesButchieBoy
Summary: Gawd. My life is a WHOLE LOT A TWIST! Ugh! I don't know what will happen NEXT. First, I thought having a thing with someone will make my life MORE PERFECT but as of now, JUST RUINED. Second, the thing with my family, it's a WHOLE LOT WORST. Third, I think I'm having NOSTALGIA. I need to know EVERY SINGLE DETAIL.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm BAAACCCKKK! :D**

**Kaoru: Oh SHIT! NO WAAAAY!**

**Ruji: Yahoo! The stories are going to be posted!~ Can't waaait!~ I'll have a nice, sweet, cute moments again with Kaoru~chan! Right, Mogz?**

**Rick & Momoko: Who's Mogz?**

**Rome & Miyako: *giggles/chuckles* It's the owner of the plot and story, silly!**

**Kaoru: HAHA! MOGZ?! HAHA! That's an ****_incredible _****name I just heard! *laughs harder***

**RRBZ: Tsk. Tsk. Don't ya wanna stop laughing yet, Kaoru?**

**Miyako & Momoko: U-uhm, K-Kaoru~chan..**

**Me: *on fire and have eyes and knife/sword like Yuno Gasai***

**Kaoru: Pfftt. Like I'm sca- *she suddenly saw me* DAMN! I'm taking back what I just said! *sweats so hard* SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Ruji: *runs and shields Kaoru from me* Please, Mogz, don't do this.. I'm not gonna live anymore if she'll be dead!**

**Me: *back to normal* OKIE!~ Anyway, this one's is a new story. ;) And I want to apologize for all the people who waited for the story about 'Taiga and Taigo'. I'm still finishing it off by typing it down. :( Please, wait for it.. And also, I didn't really mean to make a promise or even break it.. It's just hard to.. *sigh* you know…**

**Miyako: Aw. We understand you! Right guys? :)**

**Momoko: That's right! :D**

**Kaoru: O-of course. *still a little scared***

**Me: Sorry Ru~chan! I didn't mean that either.. :(**

**Ruji: Don't worry M~chan! Kaoru~chan will recover soon. ;) *hugs Kaoru* Right?**

**Kaoru: *smiles and recovers* Right. :) Anyway, we understand you, M~chan!**

**Me: Thanks Kaoru~chan! *smiles***

**Rick: You can do it, M~chan! *high-fived me***

**Rome: We support you! :3**

**Me: Aw, thanks guys! Now, everyone, let's proceed to the story!~**

**PPGZ: WAIT! THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Oh, yeah.. I forgot about that.. Please do it for me.. :3**

**RRBZ: The girls are on it!**

**PPGZ: M~chan doesn't own us! Only the plot and the story that she owns. ;)**

**RRBZ: Oh, there's this reminder that M~chan almost forgot. X3 RRBZ, PPGZ, RRckBZ and PPnkGZ =**

**Brick – Rick Blossom – Momoko Ryan – Saiton Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji Buttercup – Kaoru Ram – Savvier Shine – Brat**

**Boomer – Rome Bubbles – Miyako Raze – Slayter Sally – Brute**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

Oh, what a sunny day in New Townsville! It's just 8 o'clock in their tall, brown, old clock in the center of the town. Everyone – _well, some people_ – are already awake. They're eating their yummy breakfast and some drinks to blend with. In this town, when eating breakfast, they should be complete. Not less than, not greater than. That's the mayor's rule.

At a _– big, half – circle – shaped, white house-like or somewhat mansion-like in a way –_ building, there live a family named, _Kitazawa_. The family is known as a family of _best _scientists. You ask how, simple, the Professor lives there with his son, Ken, who's also a scientist now, and Ken's mom, who's in outer space researching about something, though she goes home every week.

Inside the building, was – _probably _– your designed / dreamed house for your own, why, everything is amazing inside. You include a cool and big laboratory, neat and OK-space for the living room, many special rooms at the hallways and 4 more level-up floors. But before we proceed, let's see the outside of their building.

At the backyard you'll see some wonderful things scattered around the big area. There's a – _big,_ _rectangular, light blue, clear_ – pool at the center part. Its tiles have shapes like a scientist's lab coat, an x-ray gun-like thingy and some other science stuffs. There's also a sun bathing area at the right side part. A small gym area at the left side part; the basics ones. And, of course, beautiful bushes all around with colorful flowers sticking out of the bushes.

However, at their front yard, let's just say simply beautiful. There's this garden full of wonderful blooming flowers all around. Butterflies of different sizes, colors and kinds are scattered everywhere. Bushes of white and red roses are also neatly arranged at the side of the front yard. And there's this long but kinda narrow way from the road to the front door of the house.

Now, let's go back in. Inside, Professor Utonium and Ken were monitoring 3 certain girls at their big computer. They were both talking like, 'they should be here right now.' or something like, 'will they obey to our instructions?' and lastly, 'where are they?'.

"Professor! Ken!" A robotic-like voice rang in the laboratory. It's a little cute voice like a puppy's. Then a small cute puppy came out of the door from the hallway, running towards Ken.

Ken chuckled as he picked up the dog in his arms. "Poochi! Hey." He rubbed the puppy's head.

"What is it, Poochi?" Professor asked as he, too, rubbed Poochi's head.

Poochi laughed a little before he answers the Professor. "The girls are on their way with some guys."

Ken and Professor Utonium simultaneously raised an eyebrow as they said, "Guys?"

"Yup, da wan. They're 3." Poochi said.

"Ok. Now, go wait for them at the door and call out if you know who the guys are." Ken put down Poochi gently.

Poochi nodded and he ran towards the front door leaving Professor and Ken at the lab.

"Let's see.." Professor whispered as he moved the camera right on place where the girls are.

The girls are certainly with 3 guys. They were all walking and talking together. Big happy smiles on their faces as they walk down the street. After some minutes watching the three girls walk their way towards the house, Ken decided to just wait for them and let them explain why they are late. Professor agreed and turned off the big computer.

"Keeeen! The girls are with the RRckBZ!" Poochi rapidly ran towards Ken and Professor who're resting at the couch.

"Oh.. OK." Professor murmured but then realized what Poochi said. "WHAT?!"

Ken sighed. "Dad, chill for some minutes. Poochi, did you detect some black z-rays?" Ken calmly asked as he went back in resting at the couch and Professor did what he was told.

Poochi did a thinking pose before saying, "Nope."

"See? Ok, Poochi, go back there and let them come in." Ken commanded and Poochi just obeyed.

**_*With the girls*_**

"Haha! That's really funny! Haha! Can't hold my laugh! Haha!" Kaoru laugh out loud as she and the girls, together with the RRckBZ, were joking around with each other.

Miyako, who was in the verge of crying, pouted sadly looking at Savvier. "That wasn't even funny! Not even _fun_ to do! Waah! You're a meeaaanniiiee!" She whined tightly holding at Momoko, who's also laughing but just a little to not offend Miyako.

"Hey, I didn't mean that. It was Slayter! He pushed me!" Savvier explained and he glared towards Slayter, who was chuckling.

Saiton sighed. "OK. You two, stop now and Kaoru stop laughing. Momoko, let's try comforting Miyako."

Momoko nodded and both of them talked to Miyako. Kaoru stopped laughing and she also murmured some, _oops._ Slayter rolled his eyes and Savvier went to Miyako, he's going to apologize.

"Miyako, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to do that." Savvier said slowly.

Miyako looked at him and saw that he was sincere. She smiled and hugged Savvier. "OK! But please, don't do it again, ok?" Savvier hugged back as he nodded his head.

Kaoru groaned a little loud for the others to hear her. "Let's proceed to the lab already. Professor, Ken and Poochi are waiting." Slayter agreed and soon, others too.

The 6 teens walked their way to the lab as they talked to each other again.

Momoko was the first one to greet Poochi a hello. Next was Miyako then Kaoru. Lastly, the boys. They all went in and met up with the Professor and Ken at the living room.

"Hey Prof. and Ken! Sorry, we were kind of late." Kaoru beamed when she saw Professor Utonium and Ken standing in front of the couch, hands on their hips.

Ken told the girls and boys to sit down on the couch. They did as they were told. Professor crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation from the girls.

"I had a soccer practice for the next game with Slayter and Coach." Kaoru simply stated as she put her hands under her head.

"I had a cheerleading practice for the next game too." Momoko said twiddling with her fingers.

"I finished my art project because of its due just a while ago." Miyako explained.

Professor sighed. "At least, you're here now. Anyway, we have some news." Ken nodded his head.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as Slayter raised an eyebrow too. "What is it?" Miyako and Savvier asked curiously in unison. Momoko and Saiton just nodded as they wait for the Professor to proceed.

"One of your enemies is back." Ken said calmly. Professor nodded and added, "They're 3."

Kaoru put on a face like, 'are you trying to make me a fool?!' and Slayter mimicked it. Miyako giggled as Savvier chuckled a little. Saiton put on a face like this -,-'' and Momoko mimicked it with a small giggle escaping from her lips.

Ken sighed and looked at Professor Utonium. Professor just nodded and Ken proceeded. "The Rowdy Ruff Boys Z. That's why we said, _one_ of your enemies and they are _three_."

The girls' jaws dropped as the guys' eyes widened. "What! How did that happen?!" They all asked.

"We're not sure. We just saw 3 certain dark color streaks in the sky at 11 p.m. last night. The computer detected that it was the RRBZ's not the RRckBZ's." Professor explained.

Saiton put a finger on his chin and thought about something. "We're at home last night at 11 p.m. So, nope, we were not them." Savvier stated. "Actually, we were at _Saiton's_ house." Slayter corrected.

Ken nodded and muttered a, "Ah. I see." Professor went to the computer and turned it on. The girls and boys followed soon.

"Let's try." Professor whispered to Ken. Ken pressed some buttons and a monitor was focused on a form. Professor and the rest, with Poochi, looked closely at the monitor.

**_*With the RRBZ*_**

"BRICK! I'm HUNGRY! Dammit." Butch whined rolling around the rug.

"GO TELL BOOMER!" Brick shouted back from his room upstairs.

Boomer came out from the kitchen with a bowl of Tortillas. "Ya want some bro?" Boomer sat beside Butch who was now seating.

"Yes! You saved me lil' bro. Hey big bro, Boom got some Tortillas here, want some?" Butch yelled while getting some Tortillas.

They heard a slightly loud 'thump' upstairs and suddenly saw their other brother running down the staircase with a book on his hand. A wide grin plastered across his face. "'Course, why not!" Brick stated when he reached his bros.

Boomer chuckled and Butch stated, "You were hungry too, huh." Brick just nodded as he sat beside the two.

"So, now that we're back… What are we gonna do now?" Boomer started.

Brick shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, go to school." He said and put some Tortillas in his mouth.

"What? School? No way!" Butch almost stood up.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's action. "Don't be such a sissy. It's just school."

"Oh, they said, going to school is fun!" Boomer chimed in, smiling happily.

"See? Boomer knows what I mean."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Butch growled as he glared at both of his brothers.

Suddenly the door opened wide. The boys look at the door simultaneously. In came, their Mother and Father, the ones who adopted the three of them. They stood up and went to their Mother and Father.

"Mom! Dad!" The trio greeted happily and they kissed and blessed at both of their parents.

Their Mother giggled a little as their Father chuckled a little too. "You boys are not that bad at all!"

"Of course, Dad. We have a family now, who'll take care of us and give us some warm feeling." Boomer said.

Their Mother hugged them and she stated, "Aw, I love you, my sons!" The Father then joined the group hug.

**_*Back to the Lab*_**

Professor read the form out loud. Everyone listened intently.

**Adoption Paper**

**_St. Jaen's Children Homes_**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

**_Adopted –_**

**Name/s: ****_Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo_**

**Age/s: ****_16 yrs. old, 16 yrs. old, 16 yrs. old_**

**Type of Birth/s: ****_Triplets_**

**Birthday/s: ****_May 08, 1997_**

**Likes: ****_Books and sweets – mostly candies, Sports – especially soccer – and spicy foods – mostly with hot sauce, Stuff Toys – especially his Octa – and chips or chocolates_**

**Hates: ****_Being annoyed when reading, Being annoyed when playing/practicing skills, Being annoyed when serious_**

**Loves: ****_Red and reading, Green and playing, Blue and eating_**

**Best in: ****_Science and History, Math and Cooking, Arts and Playing Instruments_**

**_Adopted by –_**

**Mrs.: ****_Mizilet Masukitouji_**

**Mr.: ****_Kael Masukitouji_**

**About them: ****_The couple doesn't have any child and can't have. They are nice and loving towards every kids/teens. They are also wealthy to have the triplets go in a private school, if they want. They have no record at any jail in Japan or the whole world. They care for other people and never forget a single friend they had/still have. They would work hard for somebody they truly wanted to help out. They are successful in life. They own a restaurant, named Masukitouji Specialties. And its running well still now._**

**_Sentence / Promise:_**

**We will take care of the three boys and we will never give them back again. We will love them as our true sons. We will never abuse them. We will always love them until the end of our lives. We pledge to all the ones who took care of them first that we'll take care of them more than how you took care of them and also love them with our full hearts. We pledge that we would give them a happy, wonderful, unforgettable life. Thank you for letting us adopts them.**

**_May 26, 2013 Mrs. Jaen R. Surmise_**

**_ Date Head of the Adaption Center_**

**_P.S. – Do not throw this form with the certificates and other important papers. This form might be needed in a certain circumstances. Thank you for adopting them! Have a nice day!_**

"Oh, so, they were adopted." Ken commented.

"Hmmp. This is not good." Momoko said.

Miyako raised an eyebrow at Momoko. "Why is it not good, Momoko~chan?" She asked.

"Oh, c'mon! Miyako, they are _evil/bad_. You know what they might do to the ones who adopted them." Momoko explained.

Kaoru and the boys just sighed at Momoko's I-know-it-all-towards-evil-or-bad attitude. She always concludes so fast that right now, no one agrees with her. They weren't sure yet.

"Momoko calm down, you're to advance. We're not yet sure, ok? And besides, they can change without us knowing like the RRckBZ, right?" Professor Utonium stated.

Kaoru gave thumbs up. "Prof., here, is right." Miyako nodded her head too. "What Kaoru~chan said." The RRckBZ just kept quiet.

Momoko exasperated sighed. "Fine!" She grumbled and sat back to the couch.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and Miyako sighed as the both of them sat next to Momoko. The boys followed afterwards.

"Dad, I mean, Professor, what shall we do next?" Ken asked.

"Let's have a track of the RRBZ. We can monitor them for a while to see if they planned or plans to do something bad." Professor answered and he went to the girls leaving Ken to do the job.

The Professor looked at the girls with a calm smile. "Don't worry girls. Ken is doing everything he can to check on the boys. Besides, no one can harm you girls, I'll make sure of that."

Momoko smiled. "Thanks Professor!" Miyako beamed. Kaoru just smirked as she shot a look at Prof., 'Thanks.'

"Hey, I have an idea!" Savvier suddenly cheered. His friends looked at him curiously. He smiled. "Why don't we walk the girls to their home every day so that we can help make sure they're will not be in danger? Sounds good?"

Slayter grinned wide as he, Saiton and Savvier high-fived together. "Great idea!" Both Slayter and Saiton said.

Professor put a finger on his chin and nodded slowly. "Nice, indeed. So, girls, are you ok with it?"

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other. "OK!" The trio shouted simultaneously. And they did their signature handshake.

"Now's that settled, you boys and girls can go home. It's almost 8:00 in the evening." Ken chimed in.

The 6 teens nodded their heads and bid their goodbyes before heading home. The RRckBZ, of course, walk the girls' home to their respective houses.

Professor sighed when the girls and boys are out of the building. "Son, did you get the location?" He asked as he walked towards Ken.

Ken looked at his dad and smiled. "Just on cue, Dad. Look." He pointed at the monitor. Professor examined it.

There's a house looking almost like a mansion. It has a beautiful garden, just like theirs. The house had up to 3rd floor. Before the house, there's this tall gate. At the tall gate's curved part –_you know, the gates have this curved like banner at the upper center of the gate– _there's a surname written on it with a year; _Masukitouji 1973_. Ah, the day the couple had married. Below it, there's a hanging banner. Saying; _Welcome! My New Sons! We Love You! –Mom & Dad 3._ How sweet of them. It was written in bold red, green and blue elegant letters. And, that's all the picture looks like.

"Very good, my Son. You found it. Now, we just need to ask Mrs. Masukitouji and Mr. Masukitouji if they will let us put some CCTV Cameras around their house." Professor wrote it down on a white small pad.

Ken smiled. "OK, Dad." He answered and he also saved the picture onto the computer.

**_*With the RRBZ*_**

_*Riiinnggg! Riiinnggg!*_

"Boomer, dear, can you please pick the phone up for me?" Mrs. Masukitouji said sweetly from the kitchen.

"Sure, Mom!" Boomer answered quickly as he went to pick the phone up. "Uhm, hello?"

"Ah! Good Evening! Is this the number of the Masukitouji's residence?" A boy's voice asked from the other line.

"Yes, sir. Who is it?"

"Oh, this is Ken Kitazawa. Can I talk to Mrs. Masukitouji or Mr. Masukitouji?"

"Sure, sir. Wait for a minute, please." Boomer took his mouth away from the voice speaker and he covered it with his left palm. "Mom! It said that it's either you or dad should talk to him!" He called out.

He heard his Mother turned off the stove but then turned it on again. "Butch, honey, can you please continue my cooking? I need to talk to someone at the phone." Mrs. Masukitouji stated.

"Sure, Mom." Butch answered as he came down the stairs and he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Thank you, my son." Mrs. Masukitouji came out of the kitchen and went to where Boomer is. "Thank you too, my son." She said as she smiled at Boomer and got the phone.

Boomer nodded his head. "Welcome, Mom." He said before he went back from doing his work a while ago.

"Hello?"

"Good Evening Mrs. Masukitouji. This is Ken Kitazawa speaking, the son of Professor Utonium."

"Oh! Why hello, Ken! How have you and your father doing?"

"Good, Ma'am. Thank you for asking. How about you and Mr. Masukitouji?"

"Ah, we're very fine and more happy now! We adopted some teens!"

"Oh, really, Ma'am? I'm glad to hear that. Congratulations, Ma'am!"

"Yes. Thank you!"

"You're always welcome, Ma'am. Anyway, Ma'am can we ask you a favor?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Can we put some CCTV Cameras at your house?"

"You're going to put some? Sure! That will make me more comfortable when I'm out and my sons are home alone."

"Yes, please, Ma'am. Very well Ma'am. Thank you for your nice kind heart."

"Oh, thank you! You're also always welcome. Is that all?"

"Yes, Ma'am and we're gonna put the CCTV Cameras there tomorrow. Is that ok, Ma'am?"

"Of course, of course. I'll just be leaving a spare key at the mat outside our front door."

"You're not home tomorrow, Ma'am?"

"Ah, me and my husband planned to take out our new sons to our favorite place and other fun places too. So that, we'll be more close to them."

"Oh! What a wonderful idea is that, Ma'am. OK. We got it. Thank you again, Ma'am."

"Ok! You're always welcome!"

"Have a nice day, Ma'am."

"Same to you too! Bye!" And with that she hanged up and put down the phone back to its original place.

"Dinner's ready!" Butch called from the kitchen. Mrs. Masukitouji smiled and she went to the dinner table.

Boomer, Brick and Mr. Masukitouji came down from upstairs and they proceeded at the dinner table.

"WOW! THESE ARE MY FAVORITEEE! THANKS MOM AND BUTCH!" Boomer cheered loudly as he starts putting some food on his plate.

"Cool! Some of my favorites are here too. Thanks Mom and Butch!" Brick smirked happily as he got all of his favorites on his plate.

Butch chuckled at his brother's reaction. He knows that they love these foods him and their mother cooked. Mrs. Masukitouji giggled a little and Mr. Masukitouji joined Butch chuckling.

"OK. Let's pray first. Brick, lead the prayer." Their father said after everyone got foods and rice on their plates.

Brick nodded his head with a smile. "Let's feel the presence of the lord. Bless us O Lord, and this thy gives, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ Our Lord, Amen." He prayed as their head are bowed down.

"Itadakimasu!" They clasped their hands together and started to eat dinner.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: Finish!~**

**Momoko: So, how was it?**

**Miyako: It's great, isn't?**

**Rome: Why us the RRBZ are not in the story? *raised an eyebrow***

**Ruji: *face-palmed* Dude! Did you really read the story?!**

**Rick & Kaoru: *laughing out loud* He d-didn't! HAHA! It's s-so obvious! XD**

**Me: Uhm, Rome, do you want to read it again? I can hand you a copy.**

**Rome: Sure! Thanks M~chan! *gets the copy from me and starts reading***

**Miyako: Can I read too Romie~kun?**

**Rome: Oh! *looks up* Sure! Come here, honey.**

**Miyako: *blushes* Okay..**

**Momoko: *sighs* So jelly! :( I want someone too!**

**Rick: *smirks* I'm here, Babe. *hugs Momoko***

**Momoko: *blushes* Aw! Ricky~kun! *hugs back***

**Kaoru & Me: GROSS! EEWW! , *fake gags***

**Ruji: Eh, M~chan, if me and Kaoru did ****_that_****, would you be saying 'gross and eeww'? *raises an eyebrow***

**Me: Of course not! :'3**

**Kaoru: *smirks evilly* How 'bout if… ****_you and him_**** did ****_that_****? Heh, heh.**

**Me: *wide eyes* W-what do you m-mean?..**

**Momoko & Miyako: WAAAH!~ WHO IS ****_HIM?_**

**Me: E-eh, n-nothin'..**

**RRBZ: Sayonara everyone! Please review! :D :3 We'll take care of M~chan. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, I'm here again! :))**

**Kaoru: Us too. :D**

**Momoko: Is this the chappie 2?**

**Miyako: That's right, Momoko~chan.**

**Rick: Can we read it already? I'm kind of excited.**

**Me: Sure. But first-**

**Rome: M~chan doesn't own us or the girls, only the story and plot! :3**

**Ruji: This is, again, a reminder. *smirks***

**Brick – Rick Blossom – Momoko Ryan – Saiton Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji Buttercup – Kaoru Ram – Savvier Shine – Brat**

**Boomer – Rome Bubbles – Miyako Raze – Slayter Sally – Brute**

**Me & PPGZ: On with the chappie!~**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*At the RRBZ's house, 7:00AM, Sunday*_**

"Good Morning Sons!" Mizilet, the RRBZ's mother, called as she knocked at the bedroom doors of her sons.

Suddenly, she heard three loud 'thumps' coming from her sons' bedrooms. "Uhm, Sons, are you all ok?" She asked starting to panic. "YES MOM!" The trio shouted so that their mom will know that it was just them falling of their beds.

"Ok. *sigh* I thought it was something else. But, anyway, we're having a family outing. So, please, get ready now. Me and your father will gonna wait for you three downstairs ok?"

"SURE MOM! THANKS!" The trio answered simultaneously.

Mizilet giggled at herself and she proceeded downstairs. Her husband, Kael, was seating on the couch, drinking coffee. "They're awake and getting ready." She smiled and sat next to his husband.

"Good. Glad we have them now." Kael chuckled. They both want the trio since they first saw them at the center and now that got them all theirs. "Right, love." Mizilet answered as she giggled a little.

"Lil' Bros! You two aren't finish yet?" Brick asked. He just came out of his own bedroom.

He wore his favorite red cap on at the right place, short-sleeved black and white checkered unbuttoned-up, red muscle shirt with a 'HOT' in bold black letters at the center of it, faded blue jean pants, and red Vans. His hair was in a low ponytail and kept under his cap.

He looked at Boomer's door when it opened ajar. "Wait. I'm almost finish." Brick heard his brother from its room. After some seconds, Boomer came out, all fixed and ready.

He wore a long-sleeved baby blue buttoned-up and white muscle shirt underneath it, dark blue jean pants, and different shades of blue checkered Converse. His hair was combed like two wings spread apart.

"Thanks for waiting Big Bro." The two ruffs looked at the owner of the voice, Butch. He was standing in front of his door.

He wore an elbow-length-sleeved different shades of black checkered unbuttoned-up, dark green muscle shirt with a 'VIP.' in bold black white letters at the upper center to the lower center, blue jean pants that has chains in either side, and dark green Converse. His hair is _naturally_ spiked-up in every direction and messy like and he lets it like that.

"Sure thing. C'mon now, Dad and Mom are waiting." Brick said and the trio left for downstairs.

Mizilet saw her sons and tapped Kael on the shoulder. "Oh! *chuckles* Dressed up nicely today my sons? Very cool. My own type when I was little like you trio." Kael commented.

"Thanks Dad." Boomer stated. The three of them smiled.

"OK! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mizilet happily announced.

The whole family nodded and went out. They hopped on their van and started going to the driveway. They're going to have a family bond in places around the towns and cities. It's their first time to bond together because of they let the trio to have 5-6 days rest and recover. You know, because of their adopted.

**_*At the Lab*_**

Ken, Professor and Poochi are currently putting some CCTV Cameras inside their van securely. They are going to put some at the Masukitouji's house. They all settled it right and started the engine as they go to the residence.

"Dad, where are we going to put the cameras?" Ken asked.

"In every room and part of the house, Ken. Well, except for the bathrooms." Professor answered.

After a while of passing by cars and vans, Poochi barked a little loud. "Look! Masukitouji Family!" He points at a van. Ken and Professor looked at the car. They smiled and both said, "You're right, Poochi."

_*beep, beep*_"Mr. and Mrs. Masukitouji!" Professor waved as he slightly pulled down hi mirror. "Konnichiwa!" Ken and Poochi smiled and waved from the Professor's back.

Mr. Masukitouji chuckled. _*beep, beep* _"Hah, hah! Professor! Ken! Poochi!" He also pulled down his mirror. Mrs. Masukitouji was waving and smiling sweetly from Mr. Masukitouji's back. The ruffs were playing together at the very back of the van that they didn't notice their Mother and Father's old friends.

"Alright! We still have list of places to go. Bye friend! Next time!" Mr. Masukitouji winked as he beeped the car again. The Professor did the same and waved goodbye.

After some minutes of silent road trip, the Professor, Ken and Poochi reached the Masukitouji's residence. They allowed themselves to go out of their car and also getting their things. The three of them went inside the house and started fixing the CCTVs.

**_*With the Girls and their families, at a wonderful place*_**

Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru have big wide grins across their faces. "WOAH!" They shouted in unison. Their eyes are sparkling as they looked around them. Dai and Shou _–Kaoru's brothers– _have wide smirks and Kuriko _–Momoko's lil' sis– _have a big wide smile.

There's a peaceful wind flowing by. A small clear blue-ish pond, with small different kinds of fish that swims in it, at the center part of the place. Trees of Cherry Blossom, Apples, Mangoes and Guava are scattered at the corners and sides of the area. Bushes and sticking little colorful flowers are all around to see. There are wood benches and tables near the trees. There's a playground-like part of the place at the upper left corner to the upper right corner. And skateboarding place at the lower part of the area. There are stores and booths around the area too. Blue birds, Love birds and other kinds of birds are also singing and flying around the place. The shades of the tree are also blending right together. There are no people that much here because of it's like a peaceful place.

"Do you like the place, girls and boys?" Mitsuko, Kaoru's Mother, asked smiling sweetly.

"Hell yeah, Mom!" Dai, Shou and Kaoru exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, it's so nice in here!" Miyako, Momoko and Kuriko said happily in unison.

Kiyoko, Miyako's Grandmother, smiled. "Is that so? Go and have fun then."

The girls and boys looked at Kiyoko and they grinned together. "Thanks Obaa~sama!" Miyako, Momoko and Kuriko started playing at the pond and playground while Kaoru, Dai and Shou got out their skateboard and ran at the skateboarding part of the area.

"Ah, teens and children.." Momoko's Mother stated. Momoko's Father just chuckled as the rest nodded.

"Want to seat and relax at the benches everyone?" Tokio suggested. Mitsuko nodded happily and the couple walked to a bench. The others shrugged and followed.

Kaoru and Dai were teaching Shou some new tricks. Miyako and Momoko were telling Kuriko about fishes and other interesting things at the place. The elders are talking to each other as they watch the teens and children.

After a while, there's a van that pulled up next to the van of Kaoru's family. It's a white van that is clearly known as the Masukitouji's van. 3 minutes passed and the family came out of the van. The ruffs and their parents.

"This is the place where I and your Father met up." Mizilet said dreamily.

Kael chuckled and added. "I also proposed to her in this place."

"Cool." Butch commented with wide eyes sparkling. "Great." Brick smirked. Boomer just nodded smiling wide.

"We have 1 hour to enjoy here. I and your Mom will ready some picnic at a table. You boys can enjoy around." Kael stated.

Butch, Brick and Boomer looked at their parents. "Really?" They hugged both of their parents. "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

Mizilet giggled and Kael chuckled. The trio then ran across the field happily together. The couple proceeded to get their foods and drinks then went to pick a table to start arranging their soon-to-be picnic.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

"Hell! Yeeeaaaaaaaaah!" I shouted happily. I'm on my skateboard and I just slide down the long rail of the skateboarding thingy. It's sooooo fun! Like so, HEAVEN!

Dai chuckled looking at me. Shou clapped loudly, I know, he's admiring me. It's always like this. Also, I call it, siblings bond together. That's right.

I stopped my skateboard when I reached the line. Hmm. I should've didn't stop. I thought of a new trick and I wanted that to try. How about let's play it in my mind first, huh. Ah, good idea. Wait. I'm with my bros! I forgot, we were taking turns in skateboarding.

"KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! EARTH TO KAORU! HEEEEY! KAORU! EARTH TO-"

I cut Dai off. "STOP. I'm back, ok?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at my big bro. Shou almost snickered but I shot him a glare.

"Whatever. It's my turn!" Dai stated and he went up to the top. He positioned his skateboard and feet.

I look closely as well as Shou and we both smirked in unison. 1. 2. 3! Yahoo!~

Dai slides down. "YAHOOOOOOOO! DAMN GOOD!" He shouted so loud getting some of the people's attention. I snickered.

"Cool one, Big Bro! I wanna try too!" Shou said with stars surrounding his eyes.

"Why not. Go try it out, lil' bro!" We, me and Dai, encouraged Shou. We even pushed him up, with his skateboard in his arm. We always do this. It's like a _fun thing _to do between us together.

Shou smiled big and he positioned himself with his skateboard under him. "Here I go! Wiiiieeeeeeee!~" Shou slides down faster than we thought! COOL!

"Nice one, Shou!" I high-fived him, together with Dai.

After some minutes of teaching my bros some of my new discovered tricks, Mom and Dad called us. Before we went to our table, we three heard our individual growled of our stomachs. We laugh out loud afterwards.

"Kaoru, dear, please call the others." My Mom smiled at me and I nodded at her.

As I was walking towards the pond and playground, I shouted, "Hey! Momoko, Miyako and Kuriko! Recess time you guys!" I look around if they even heard me. Oh, there they are!

I snuck up at them. Heh, heh. I'm on my mood. "BOO!" I suddenly shouted at the back of Momoko, she's in the middle of Miyako and Kuriko. Oh, they're talking to 3 boys too.

"WAH!" Miyako, Momoko and Kuriko shouted simultaneously as their eyes widened. Oh, My, Gawd! Their faces are so hilarious! I dropped to my knees as I laughed out loud pointing at the three of them. HAHA! It's really funny!

I heard Dai's voice in the background. "What happened, Kaoru?!" Shou was just looking curiously. I stopped laughing and explained what happened. They were laughing as heck!

"That wasn't even funny!" Miyako pouted sadly. "MEANIE!" Momoko shouted a little frustrated. "Scarer!" Kuriko commented crossing her arms over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Scarer? What does that means?" That's a new word…well, for me.

Shou looked at me and explained, "You scared her or you scare people/friends and now you're a _scarer._ It's kind of like _painter _because of he/she paints." I nodded my head slowly. O….K…. That wasn't even a word! -.-''

"Whatever. C'mon guys, I'm hungry!" I claimed looking at them. Seriously, I am.

Then the three boys cleared their throat. We, Me-Dai-Shou, looked at them with a raised eyebrow. What do they want? Who are they, anyway? I'm hungry already!

Momoko smiled. "Oh, guess we kind of forgot, hee-hee. Anyway, the guy in black and white is Rick. Next one is Rome, the blondie. Lastly, Ruji, the one that has spiked-up hair. They are all brothers."

"Boys, this is our other friends. She's Kaoru, me and Momoko's bestfriends. That one is Onii~san or Dai~kun, Kaoru's big brother. Lastly, Otouto~san or Shou~kun." Miyako pointed us, one by one, as she told them our names.

I groaned. "Stop the chit-chat and let's just eat there already! I'm too hungry!" I complained.

"Tsk. Nice to meet you too." Spiked-up boy said. I rolled my eyes at him. I don't care anything when I'm hungry.

Blondie elbowed his brother. "Uhm, he meant -"

"No need to clear whatever he said. We understand it." Dai cut him off.

Red-head smirked. "Good to know." Shou smiled and he whispered something to his ear. Oh, brother! I wanna eat already!

"Boys! C'mon here, picnic time!" A motherly happy voice called out from somewhere.

The three boys in front of us simultaneously looked at each other. "Mom's calling." They said together. Oh, real brothers, huh.

"Our Mom's calling. See ya later guys." Blondie waved and went away. "See ya!" Philosophic guy said and exited. "Bye, dudes." Red-head then ran towards their table. Yes! Finally.

"FINALLY! C'MON YOU GUYS!" I cheered and ran fast to our table. I'm really hungry now, you know.

After we prayed, we started eating. I put all the food I like on my plate and I'm just starting to eat. Hah! Save the best for me! :P This is sooooo the _best_!

**_*At the Lab*_**

Professor and Ken are now fixing the monitors of the CCTVs of Masukitouji's residence. Arranging them and putting them right on every place. Plugged them up and try it out. Yes, it worked right. Now, they can see if the ruffs will plan.

"We did it, Professor!" Ken cheered.

"Hah, hah! That's right!" Professor answered happily.

Poochi started dancing all around. "Yay, da wan!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ken's stomach growled loudly. "Oopps. Hehe. I think, we need to eat some breakfast Dad." Professor agreed and they all went to the kitchen to order some food.

**_*At the Ruffs' table, Ruji's P.O.V.*_**

Those three girls' faces are kind of familiar in a way… especially that girl which hair is spiked-up like mine. Her name is…what again? Ah! Kaoru. That's right. Hmm. I like the name. Cool and cute. And it suits her so well. I need to thank her mother or father for giving that name for her. She also has 2 brothers. Interesting.. Kaoru looks like a dude too. There's a perfect connection in there.

"Mom, we need to tell you something." Boomer said when we reached our table.

Mom and Dad looked up from what they're doing. "What is it, dear?" She asked and Dad just raised an eyebrow looking at us.

"We made ourselves some new names." I answered seating down next to Dad.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked smiling sweetly. Huh? Mom is not even mad at us? Or even Dad? Wow.

Brick almost chocked. "You're not…mad at us?" He asked kinda slowly. He's always like that when nervous.

"Of course not! Why would we?" Dad chuckled. We three just looked at them with wide eyes. They're some cool parents!

We all smiled happily and we again hugged our parents. "Thanks Dad and Mom!" We beamed. It's just that, they're ok with us.

"Now, now, let's eat!" Mom squealed like a little girl. We boys, including Dad, chuckled at Mom. I'm starting to really like my Mom.

I lead the prayer and after that we started to eat. Yum!~ This food is so good! Mom really got my taste! I will learn more cooking skills for her! She loves cooking like me.

While eating happily, we didn't really expect that someone or some people would come and greet us. You know, your peacefully eating with your family when suddenly some friends of your Mom and Dad come. Just too cool for me. :P

"Mizilet! How are you?" A woman asked looking at my Mom. Then, there's this guy with a mask came too. "Is that you, Kael? Long time no see you two love birds!" He said enthusiastically.

Weird. The woman is so gentle and has kind face. The man wore a mask that is kind of familiar to me and he's like a happy child that saw he's favorite teddy bear.

"Ah! Tokio and Mitsuko!" Dad said a little enthusiastically too. Oh…he's like Boomer. "We're fine! How 'bout you? We missed you two love birds!" Mom stated. And the 2 couple started talking to each other about how life just goes on.

I continued eating and same with my bros. We don't want to be bad-looking at our parents' friends, of course. After some minutes we finished our food. Then at the time we were finish cleaning and fixing our plates and leftovers, Mom and Dad called us. Or, we heard our names being said. We three being curious, we went to our parents' side.

"Who're those boys? They're handsome like Kael. Are they your sons?" The lady asked.

Mom nodded smiling. "Yes, they are. Boys, meet my best friend from high school and college, Aunt Mitsuko." We three smiled and blessed at Aunt Mitsuko. "Aw, they're polite as you!" Aunt commented.

"Boys, meet Uncle Tokio, my best friend from high school and college too." Dad said. We three smiled and bless at Uncle Tokio too, of course. "Good boys, eh? Like their Mom! Hah, hah." Uncle Tokio commented with a great grin.

The little boy from a while ago, Shou is he's name –_I think–_, tapped Aunt Mitsuko at the hips part. "Mom.." Wait – She is his Mom?! So, that means… Uncle Tokio is also his father! Woah. Didn't expect that much. I'm guessing, my bros are thinking the same.

"AW! Is he your son? The last one? He's cute!" Mom softly pinched Shou's chubby cheeks. Haha. Mom is always like that.

Aunt looked at Shou and whispered to him something. Shou nodded and went away. Hmm? I wonder, what did Aunt tell him..

Shou quickly came back, only he's with Dai, the cool dude my brother Brick says, and Kaoru, the girl…I know. I smirked. They're siblings! I remember.. Hmm.. We can be close! Aha! Very good idea I have in my head.. Heh, heh. ;)

"Mizilet, Kael, we want you to meet our children." Uncle and Aunt stated. My Mom and Dad smiled widely as they nodded.

Dai bowed down, blessed at our parents and smiled. "I'm Dai Matsubara. I'm the oldest of us three."

"Hiya! I'm Shou Matsubara! I'm the youngest one!" Shou grinned, blessed at our parents and also bowed down.

Dai slightly pushed Kaoru forward. Oh, stubborn, eh? Hmm.. "Kaoru Matsubara. I'm the middle one." She rapidly bowed down, blessed at my parents and lastly, smiled a small one. Oooh, she's kinda bipolar, eh? Interesting chick, indeed. I smirked.

"Aw! You have a daughter! How jelly! But, at least I have nice boys.." Mom commented. Dad chuckled saying, "She's like a boy. Is it because of Tokio? Hah, hah. I knew it! Though, what a happy family you are like ours."

"Nice guess, Kael! You got it right." Uncle Tokio high-fived Dad. They were laughing like they were high school students again.

Mom giggled and looked at Aunt Mitsuko. "She's like her brothers and father. But, she's sweet in inside." Aunt winked and smiled sweetly. Oooh, I wanna discover that side of her!

_*ring, ring!*_ Oh, its Dad's alarm watch. _*ring, ring!*_ Aw men! Time to go already? At least, I had fun. :D

"Sorry to interrupt our nice meeting but we planned on touring our sons." Dad explained. "Oh, sure! We're also touring our children." Aunt Mitsuko grinned.

They bid their goodbyes as well as we bid our goodbyes. I even winked at Kaoru before hopping on our van. Haha. Her face has a light pink blush and she was death glaring me. She's a feisty one. I already confirmed it. Heh, heh. I'm sure as hell, my plan will work one way or another.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

That BASTARD! How dare he even wink at me! We're not even that _close_. If my parents aren't here and also his parents, he's already dead by now. I know, I'm too rough, but I don't care. No one, even just a single guy and expect my bros, had the guts and will-power to wink and smirk at me.

"Onee~chan! Let's continue game!" I heard Shou called out. I nodded and ran toward him. I need something to do so, this is it.

We rode on our skateboards and started skating around the rails. We do tricks every now and then. We even made new ones. We played more and more until Mom and Dad said that we're going onto somewhere else next. So we stopped and rested for a while before hopping on the van with my friends. Next Stop, here we go!~

**_*No one's P.O.V*_**

The day went on by quickly, but not too quickly. After sometime, night fall all over the town. All the families that went out are all going home by now. Mr. Mayer made a curfew that all families should be home by 10:30PM. No less than, no greater than the time. All or almost all the families in the town are already sleeping or getting ready for their children's first day of school.

**_*With the RRBZ*_**

"SONS! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU ALL!" Mizilet's motherly-voice rang around the mansion-like house.

The Ruffs, who're excited about the news, rapidly went down from their rooms. Big wide smiles are spread across their face. "We're down Mom!" They beamed as they sat beside their Mom on the couch.

"Your new names are now birth certificated. AND, you're going to school tomorrow so that you'll meet some new friends." Mizilet stated. She's also excited that her sons will go to school tomorrow to learn much more new things.

Butch's eyes widened and his smile dropped when he heard about 'school'. Brick smirked and nodded towards their mother. Boomer almost jumped but he clapped childishly as his smile widens more.

"Mom, w-why do we need to g-go to s-school?" Butch stuttered. _'Did I just stutter? Damn. I hate the hell that is called school!' _Butch thought almost frustrated.

Brick smirked more. "'Cause we need to learn much more things."

"Brick is right. Oh, I mean, Rick." Boomer chimed in.

Mizilet giggled. "Oh c'mon you three! No fighting, ok?" She looked at them with almost-like puppy dog eyes.

"MOM! STOP THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE PUPPY DOG EYES!" Brick and Butch shouted in unison as they covered their eyes. The two of them hates puppy dog eyes since Boomer can get whatever he wants when doing that.

Boomer chuckled at his brothers' reactions. Mizilet removed the almost-like puppy dog eyes and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I forgot that you two are allergic to them. Hee-hee."

"It's ok Mom. But the word, our things are not yet ready for tomorrow." Brick said, frowning.

Suddenly the door opened widely. 3 guys went in with 3 boy's bags. One was red; the next one was dark blue; and lastly was dark green. The boys' eyes sparkled and their mouths formed big wide grins. They now conclude that those bags are theirs. AND, they are already settled. Their bags are like popped up and, again, they conclude that their things are settled inside too.

Because of their excitement, the trio went to their bags that have their respective colors. Brick got his red bag. Boomer hugged his dark blue bag. Butch started kissing his dark green bag all over it as he whispers, "I love you, baggy.."

"So, Boys! Did ya like the bags I picked for ya?" The trio looked up and saw their grinning Dad looking at them.

The Ruffs hugged their Dad as they shouted simultaneously. "THANKS DAD!" Mizilet giggled and joined the group hug.

**_*With Kaoru*_**

Dai, Kaoru and Shou are getting their school things settled in their school bags. Tomorrow all of them are having their first day of school again. Dai is in 2nd year College at University of New Townsville. Kaoru is in 3rd year High School at New Townsville Middle School. Shou is in Grade 4 at New Townsville Elementary.

"Eh, Onii~chan, can I bring my sketch pad at school?" Shou asked Dai, who's still putting his things in his bag.

Dai nodded his head. "Of course. Just don't let anyone take that away from you or you'll never see my drawing there again." Dai winked at Shou as Shou nodded happily.

"Shou, Dai. Did you see my Math Textbook?" Kaoru asked when she proceeded down from her room upstairs.

Shou made a thinking pose before he shook his head slightly. Dai pulled out a Math Textbook at his bag. "Oooh. It's in my bag. What will you say, Kaoru?" Dai smiled slyly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and said, "Give it to me. Thanks, Bro."

When Dai heard 'thanks, bro' he gave it to her that simply. That's their like, big bro-sis bond. You know.

Kaoru went back upstairs to put her Math Textbook in her bag. As she was walking up the stairs, she felt her phone vibrated in her pocket. When she got in her room, she quickly pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Slayter!" Kaoru greeted as she answered her vibrating phone.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." He answered from the other line. "What's up?"

"Doing some 'getting ready for school'. You?"

"Same here."

"Haha. Bet, you're already tired!"

"Nah. Bet, you are!"

"Of, course I am! We went on a happy family bonding just a while ago."

"I'm jealous. *sighs* I wish I knew my true family and have a bonding with them too."

"Aw, Slayter.. I know that your family wishes that too."

"Thanks, Kaoru. Anyway, are you bringing your laptop tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I always do."

"Are you going to bring your camera too?"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna make some shots at my room and locker!"

"Cool. Nice idea. I'm gonna bring mine too so that I'll have my own shots too."

"Whatever. Haha. Hey, gotta go. Bye!"

"Sure, me too. Bye!" Kaoru hanged up and put away her phone.

She quickly finishes all her duties before dinner and night time. "Yes. I can now go down and relax. That was a real tiring duty." Kaoru muttered to herself as she went out of her room. She then proceeded downstairs.

**_*With Miyako*_**

"Miyako, dear, are you finish settling out your things?" Kiyoko asked, knocking on Miyako's door.

She heard a light 'thump' from inside. "Yes Obaa~sama." Miyako answered as she opened her door.

"Good. Someone wants to talk to you outside. His name is Savvier."

"Oh, yes. Thank you Obaa~sama! I'll be talking to him outside then." Miyako excused herself and went out of the house.

Savvier was standing in the garden part. He was looking around then above, looking at the dark sky filled with shining stars. Miyako giggled and looked up too. She even pointed the brightest start to right. Savvier noticed her and greeted.

"Good Evening Miyako~chan. Sorry, if I bothered you and your grandma this night." Savvier stated, looking at Miyako.

Miyako giggled again. "It's ok, silly."

"Thanks. Anyway, are you already settled up?"

"No problem. Yes, I am. You?"

"As always. You know me, I'm like you. *chuckles* Things are all settled before the day."

"Oh! Right. *giggles* We're like twins!"

"Haha. I wish we were. Though, we're both only child."

"*pouts* Yeah, me too.. *sighs* You're right.."

"Hey, Miyako~chan, don't take it to deep. *chuckles* It might happen you know."

Miyako looked at Savvier with a raised eyebrow. "What might happen?"

"Remember that you and my parents are both busy and had been divorced one time but they reconcile after some years. We can be twins.. You know, 'cause we both had experienced like everything!" Savvier explained smiling widely.

Miyako giggled and gave a happy smile. "You're right!"

"See? That's the spirit! Hey, wanna wish? There's the brightest star to the right!"

"OK!"

"We wish that we are each other's lost twin." They both closed their eyes and clasped their hands.

After that Miyako and Savvier decided that they should get ready for sleep now for tomorrow. So, they bid their goodbyes as smiles on their faces widens. The both of them had a great time with each other…Feeling like they're bound to be together.

**_*With Momoko*_**

Momoko was already finished putting her things in her school bag. Her school uniforms are also already settled up. She's just spending her extra time chatting online. Her mother gave her that as a reward of being ready for school tomorrow. Though, her curfew will be in a few hours from now.

_*ring, ring!*_ "Saiton is calling! I better answer it." Momoko said to herself as she saw Saiton calling at her laptop.

"Glad you answered faster than what I thought." Saiton said from the screen and he focused the camera right on place. Momoko can now see Saiton grinning and the background his room.

Momoko smiled. "Of course. You're like my twin brother you know." Momoko giggled happily.

"*nods* Right-o! Anyway, your mother let you have your laptop when school's starting tomorrow? That's a miracle!"

Momoko giggled. "It's not miracle, you idiot. She lets me because of -"

"STOP. I'm guessing.. *does a thinking pose* AH! You finished your work, you know what work, with extra time. Am I right?"

"Wow. You guessed it right. How 'bout you? *raises an eyebrow, looking suspiciously* How come, they let you?"

Saiton slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you saying? I'm always allowed." He sticks out his tongue.

"Whatever. Hey, what time is your curfew?"

"Uhm.. After some hours. You?"

"Same. Wanna play something?"

"Sure. What game?"

"Anything."

"Truth or Dareeeeee! Please Onii~chan!" Saiton's little sister, Arvie, shouted happily from behind of Saiton. Saiton who was a little shock that his lil' sis went in his room without knowing it.

Momoko look closer in the camera and pinched her own cheeks. "Aw! Arvie is so cute! I wish I was there so that I can pinch her cute chubby little cheeks."

"Arvie, go back to your room and have yourself some sleep." Saiton scolded looking at Arvie, who pouted sadly. "But, please play truth or dare, for me." She put on her puppy dog eyes.

"OK! We'll play that one for you, little cute Arvie!" Momoko's eyes sparkled while smiling sweetly towards the little girl.

Saiton sighed. "Fine. Just go to sleep now ok? Goodnight sweet-little-angel!" Saiton kissed Arvie on her forehead and she nods as she goes to her room.

"SAITON! Truth or dare?" Momoko asked and smirking widely.

"Truth. I'm not a chicken; I'm just tired to do something so just gonna answer some questions."

"OK. Hmm.. AHA! What is your super-duper deepest wish?"

"Wish?"

"YEAH! What is it?"

"*chuckles* Just a simple one."

"*frowned* I asked, what is it?"

"Oh, yeah. I wish I could be with my family, especially with my twin sis."

"Uhm…Family? Aren't you with your family? *pause* And twin sis? I didn't know about that. Are you hiding something?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about that. I-"

And the connection went out. "WRONG TIMING!" Momoko shouted a little frustrated. He was about to tell her a secret and then _bam_ the connection didn't cooperate.

Momoko sighed bitterly as she turned off the internet and her laptop. She looked at the clock and muttered something to herself as she went downstairs.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Momoko: Aw man! I wanna know that secret!**

**Rick: You should wait, Momo~chan.**

**Miyako: Yay! I wish we were really twins! :D**

**Kaoru: Hey M~chan, do wishes come true?**

**Me: I dunno.. Maybe? Or yeah?**

**Ruji: If you believe then it might come true.**

**Me & Miyako: Oh.. OK!**

**Rome: M~chan! I know who the '****_him_****' were talking about last time!**

**Me: *wide eyes* WHAT! Where did you find that one?! *panics***

**Kaoru: *laughs* At your diary. *sticks out tongue at me***

**Ruji: His name is starting with…. R!**

**Me: *blushes a little* SHUT UP! NO! I-it's not R!**

**Rick: C'mon now, M~chan!**

**Momoko: *giggles* We got her diary and saw who the****_ him_**** is.**

**Rome: *sweats drop* Momoko they already know that.**

**Miyako: You silly, Momoko~chan. *giggles***

**Kaoru: Bye guys! We'll just have to make M~chan admit something and then tada~ Haha!**

**Me: Ru~chan! Don't you daaaare!**

**Ruji: Sayonara everyone! Oh, before we forget…**

**Rick & Rome: Special thanks to…**

**~ The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z**

**~ Luna Eclipse 33**

**~ lovergirl8602**

**~ kimeko-chan123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey! Got the chance to type down this Chappie. :D**

**Kaoru: She just had a one week no classes because of a storm.**

**Ruji: *nods* That's right and she remembered you guys.**

**Momoko: Aw! How sweet of you M~chan!**

**Rick: Just like those candies you just bought. *smirks and drools***

**Me: You want some, huh, Rick? *smiles***

**Momoko: Me too! Please!**

**Me: *sighs* Alright! Here you go. *gives them candies***

**Miyako: Can I have some too, M~chan?**

**Rome: I'm joining!**

**Me: Here~ *gives them candies***

**Blues & Reds: Thanks M~chan!**

**Me: No Prob.**

**Kaoru: Hey, are you gonna let the readers wait longer?**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Heh, heh. Ruji! Disclaimer, please.**

**Ruji: Sure! *smirks* M~chan doesn't own us. She only owns her laptop, headset, plot and story!**

**Kaoru: This goes again.. *sighs***

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**_*June 3, 6:00AM, At School, Momoko's P.O.V.*_**

"Ohayo, Miyako~chan!" I greeted Miyako as I reached where she's waiting.

Miyako smiled and waved. "Ohayo, Momoko~chan!"

"Where's Kaoru~chan? Still not here?" I asked looking around.

"HEY GUYS!" Both of us looked at the right side and saw Kaoru, grinning while she rode on her skateboard.

We waved and smiled at her. "Good Morning, Kaoru~chan!" We both greeted.

She stopped in front of us and she put her skateboard under her arms. "Where are the others?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and looked at Miyako. "There they are! Look!" Miyako pointed at our right. We, me and Kaoru, looked where she pointed and saw the RRckBZ.

As usual.. Saiton walking calmly with a smile adoring his face. Savvier waving 'hi' towards us and smiling happily. Slayter's hands under his head as he walks.

We three waved back as we wait for them. We 6 always – have been, together since the RRckBZ became good and friendly to us. We confirmed it already.

"Hey girls!" Slayter greeted and high-fived Kaoru. They were like brothers and sisters. You know..

Savvier smiled and bowed down slightly. "Morning, ladies." He's like Miyako, ever so polite.

"Morning." Saiton said and stood up next to me. We too, are like brothers and sisters.

"Saiton, I remembered something. What is that secret you were about to tell?" I asked curiously looking at him. I even raised an eyebrow.

Saiton smiled uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uhm, about that… C-can we talk about it later? I'm not really on the mood for telling it to ya right now.." Hmm? He's kind of nervous to say huh. Oh, well!

"OK. Just tell me that about if you're ready. I don't wanna push you, you know." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Momo." That's the nickname he love to call me because sometimes it pisses me off. But, I got myself under control of that.

Suddenly we heard a loud 'whank!'. We looked at Kaoru who's blushing a little and Slayter who's on the ground rubbing his head. I think this two are kind of… fighting over something. Because Kaoru won't just smashed him on the head. I looked at Miyako and Savvier who're kinda laughing. Wait, what happened?

"What happened there?" Saiton asked and I nodded.

Miyako and Kaoru both looked at me. "Kaoru hit Slayter's head when he said that the guy in green over there likes her." Miyako explained giggling.

I looked at the guy they were talking about. Then I noticed that… They were the guys we met yesterday at the wonderful place! "Hey! Isn't that Rick, Rome and Ruji!? The guys we met yesterday at our family outing. Remember?" I blurted out without thinking.

"You're right, Momoko~chan! C'mon, let's greet them and let them know our other friends." Miyako said as she get holds of my wrist and Kaoru's too.

I nodded again with eyes sparkling. "Saiton, Slayter and Savvier, come with us! You must know who our new friends." I called out.

The three of them followed us with grinning faces. Oh! This is going to be fun!

And I just thought yesterday that, among Rick-Rome-Ruji, Rick is the most handsome! Hee, hee. He's also calm. You know my taste. ;) Also, look at his face! There's no flaw even his arms and everything! (I know, I didn't see all of his body but oh c'mon, you know me!) My boy-attraction is kicking again. XD

**_*Rick's P.O.V.*_**

Sigh. We're here, at our new school. Mom said that teens here are kind not too dangerous for us. We're also starting 3rd year students here. I'm a little nervous. This is my first time stepping in a real school. Remember that me and my brothers are from an orphanage center and there we have school-like rooms only not a real one.

"Bros, look. Aren't they the girls we just met yesterday and they are with Aunt Mitsuko's daughter?" Boomer nudged me and Butch.

I looked at where he was looking. Oh! Yes, they are the girls with Kaoru too. I guess they're studying here too huh. This will kinda help us. You know, having some friends around.

The girls are with 3 guys that look almost like them. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at my bros who also looked at me. "What the heck?" We all muttered.

"Good Morning Rick, Rome and Ruji!" Miyako and Momoko greeted as they reached where we stood.

Kaoru was almost grunting but muttered some, "Morning."

"Hi! I'm Savvier! I'm one of the girls' bestfriends." A boy with golden blonde hair like Miyako said, handing one of his hand for us to shake.

Savvier has shaggy but well-combed golden blonde hair, cheerful dodger blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and a height 5"4. He wore a blue polo shirt that is oh-so-plain, faded blue jean pants and checkered blue and dark blue Vans. He's just like Boomer, fashionista but simple. You know. I'm guessing that his favorite color is also _blue._

Boomer shook his hand gratefully. "Hi too. I'm Rome. Nice to meet a friend of Miyako~chan." He bowed down slightly and smiled again.

"Ever so polite Savvier!" Kaoru and a guy that looks like her simultaneously laughed.

The guy has raven hair that is naturally spiked-up with slight spiky side bangs, determined neon green eyes, a lil' pale skin, and a height of 5"5. He's wearing a long-sleeved checkered black & white unbuttoned-up, neon green muscle shirt that has a 'I'm HOT, you're NOT' in black & white bold letters, slightly baggy dark blue jean pants, and neon green Converse. Oh, he's like Butch, bad-boy style. And again, I'm guessing, his favorite color is _green._

Momoko glared at Kaoru and the guy. "Kaoru! Slayter!" She scolded. I chuckled; she's like me, eh.

"Eh, sorry for that. Anyway, I'm Slayter. Nice to meet you dudes." He smirked and winked. Yuck. Are we girls?

"Haha! Wink?! Are you kiddin' me dude?! Haha!" Butch exclaimed laughing out loud. What's so funny in there? Ugh.

Butch high-fived Slayter then Kaoru high-fived Slayter too. Oh, only the three of them knew what that meant.. -.-''

"Sorry for that too. It was just so damn funny! But the word, I'm Ruji." Butch smirked and hands out his hand. Slayter took it and they shook hands, smirking at each other.

A red-head guy came forward with a small smile. He looks just like almost Momoko. "I'm Saiton. Nice to know you guys."

"Hey Saiton. I'm Rick." I said and shook hands with him.

Saiton has long mid-back straight red-orange hair with spiky full bangs but was cut in half, pale red eyes that almost look like sorrowful, tan skin but not too tan, and a height of 5"4 ½. He's wearing a long-sleeved striped red and black shirt with the sleeves rolled up until at his elbows, black jean pants, and red Sneakers. Eh, just like my style. He likes color _red_ too, huh. Oh, I forgot the pale red cap right on his head.

Miyako clapped her hands happily. "Now that we all know one another, we can be friends all together!" Momoko declared. Kaoru, on the other hand, just sighed and slightly frowned. We're not that bad to be with.

"Mic. test, 1. 2. 3. OK! Listen up everyone! Students may see the bulletin board now and you all may go to your rooms afterwards." A lady spoke up on the stage.

Savvier waved his hand. "C'mon guys!"

We all nodded and proceeded inside the school. Sigh. Glad that the girls found us or we're just gonna be standing here.

**_*No one's P.O.V.*_**

"YAY! We're all in the same room!" Miyako cheered happily.

Kaoru grunted. "Oh, just great.."

"Aw, c'mon now Kaoru~chan! It's not that bad." Momoko stated.

Boomer and Savvier high-fived together. "Cool!" Butch and Slayter shouted in unison. "This is it, man." Saiton commented and Brick just nodded. He's still worrying a little tiny bit.

"Let's go to 3 – A!" The girls simultaneously shouted as the trio walked away. The boys just shrugged and followed the girls.

**_*Miyako's P.O.V.*_**

This is going to be a fun school year! We girls are together with our bestfriends and also new friends! :D Isn't that so great?

"Eh, Miyako, stop day dreaming for a while will ya?" Kaoru nudged me. Oh!

"Gomen, Kaoru~chan!" I slightly bowed and smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes at me. She's always like that but it's ok, she's one of my best friends after all!

We stopped in front of our classroom for the year. It's about time to see our new classroom. :) We walked in and choose our new sits.

Kaoru sat almost at the back near the window, Momoko sat one seat apart in front of Kaoru and I sat between them. Saiton sat next to Momoko, Slayter next to Kaoru and Savvier next to me. Rick sat next to Saiton, Rome next to Savvier and Ruji at the back of Kaoru.

I put down my things and settled. "You guys, ready for the school year?" I asked.

"Yeah. You, Momoko?" Kaoru stated.

Momoko nodded her head energetically. Aw, Momoko's hyper again! "Hai!"

"Great! How about you boys?" I asked looking at the boys.

Rick, Rome and Ruji answered simultaneously. "Yeah!" They looked at each other and laughed out loud. Aw, I'm jealous they're brothers!

"Us too." Saiton, Savvier and Slayter said in unison. The three of them are really together as friends like us girls. :D

After some minutes of talking to my friends, our sensei came in. Oh! It's Mr. Kakashi Minaniyo. Our P.E. teacher last year.

"Good Morning Everyone!" He greeted and proceeded to put his things on his table.

We students stood up and greeted him too. "Ohayo, Mr. Minaniyo!"

"OK. Oh! We have new 3 students. Boys, come here and introduce yourselves." Mr. Minaniyo said and went to seat.

Rick, Rome and Ruji stood up and went in front. Rick at the middle, Rome at the right side and Ruji at the left side.

"I'm Rick Masukitouji." Rick grinned and winked. He earned some giggles from the girls including Momoko~chan.

Rome step forward and bowed down slightly. "Hello! I'm Rome Masukitouji. Nice to meet all of you." He smiled and waved 'hi' which earned another giggles from the girls including me. Hee, hee.

"Hey! I'm Ruji Masukitouji." Ruji smirked and winked. Again, the girls giggled only a bit louder.

"We're triplets!" The three of them stated enthusiastic simultaneously. Everyone, except for us three girls, dropped their jaws and eyes widened. Oh, I guess they were shocked that they don't look alike even just a tiny bit. Oh, well!

Mr. Minaniyo stood up from his seat and walked to the boys. "Now, everyone, let's be kind to them ok? Especially the both of you," He looked at Slayter and Kaoru. "Ms. Matsubara and Mr. Matskikuto." I sighed. Kaoru and Slayter are the ones who loves to make trouble..

We nodded and the boys went back to their sit. OK. Our class will start right now. :)

**_*Time skip, Recess Time, Rome's P.O.V.*_**

"Yay! Break time!" Miyako cheered while clapping.

Momoko arranged our tables like a long one table. She smiled and said, "Let's eat like a group! This'll be fun, you know."

I smiled and looked at my brother. Brick nodded his head and Butch just gave thumbs up. I looked at the girls and said, "Ok! We're in!"

"Whatever." Kaoru muttered as she brought out some snacks.

Slayter went near to Kaoru and drooled. "I want that one!" He blurted while more drool came out of his mouth.

"Yuck! Slayter! Close your mouth!" Saiton scolded as he threw a super wet towel on Slayter's face.

Savvier chuckled and looked at us. We were raising an eyebrow. "Get used to it. *chuckles* Slayter is always like that, also Saiton."

I nodded happily and sat down. Butch just smirked and sat next to me. Brick on the other hand, sighed and sat next to me. I'm guessing, he's thinking, 'I'm going to get used to this…soon.'

The rest of us brought out our snack and started to share and eat.

"So… Uhm, how are you feeling, guys? The morning classes are over for the first day and all.." Savvier started.

Miyako nodded happily. "Yeah, give us some re-cap." And she smiled sweetly.

"Mine is fine… And I think, I'll like this school." Brick was the first one who answered.

I smiled. "Great for me. How 'bout you, bro?" I looked at Butch who's kind of bus eating off the head of his jelly worm.

"OH! Yeah, it's kind of cool. They're also many clowns in here, eh." Butch said still munching.

Slayter looked at Kaoru. "See? I'm right. He's just like me." Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and just continued eating.

Brick being curious, asked. "What's that about?" I nodded, my curiosity is kind of killing me somehow..

"They're talking about me. Right, Cupcake?" Butch butted in, smirking wide.

Kaoru almost blushed. "S-Shut up! D-don't be oh-so familiar with me, you dumbass!"

"Kaoru~chan! Attitude, please." Momoko chimed in looking at Kaoru with some disappointment.

Slayter almost snickered. "Momoko, you can stop that for a while you know. You're like a mother to Kaoru. Anyway, Ruji is right." He looked at me and Brick. "A while ago, me and Kaoru were talking about Ruji. I said that Ruji is kind of like me and she protested that I'm much kinder than him."

"Oh.. But, are you much kinder than big bro, Ruji?" Butch caught my eye and he glared at me and I just shrugged. I'm curious.

Kaoru stood up, smirking proudly. "Of course he is! He's like my twin, duh!" She stated looking hungrily down at me. I shivered. She's kind of scary too.

"Kaoru~chan! Don't scare Rome!" Miyako and Savvier shouted in unison.

I smiled at them. "T-Thanks.."

"Oooh, goody-two-shoes are back!" Saiton announced chuckling. "Oh, just like Rome, eh." Brick commented grinning at me.

Momoko giggled. "I think, blondes are goody-two-shoes!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uhm, kinda like that. Heh, heh.." I researched that about, so, I kind of know..

"Hey bros, let's go somewhere. I'm bored." Butch suddenly butted. I sighed. He's always bored when he gets no food in his mouth.

Brick stood up. "So, mind if you tour us?" He asked. I stood up and smiled at them.

"What? Of course not! C'mon!" Momoko said in hyper mode. She stood up and fixed our tables back to normal.

"Everyone's coming right? Let's go!" Miyako cheered as she skips to the door with Savvier doing the same. They're like twins..

Kaoru grunted in response, though she went out with Slayter. "She's always like that but she's kind…you'll see." He winked at us.

"What are we waiting for bros? Let's follow them." Butch said and we trio went out after Momoko and Saiton.

Yay. We're going to have some tour around the school. Glad we have friends like them. It's really happy to have a normal life. You know. No evil, no plans. I'm happy that Mojo left us in an orphanage and some good nice couple wants us. I felt a warm on my chest as I realized that I want to be good. I'm quitting being evil but I'm still Boomer from RRBZ. :P

**_*Time skip, Lunch time, No one's P.O.V.*_**

_*Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing!*_

The school bell rang loudly. Indicating that the last morning class is finished and lunch time is up. All the teachers said their last sentence before leaving each classroom. Students from 1st – 4th year are readying their bento. During lunch, they can either bring their bento or buy a food at the canteen.

"Miyako, Momoko, I won't be eating lunch with you." Kaoru announced as she packed her things.

Miyako and Momoko looked at her. "Eh?!" Momoko raised an eyebrow. "Why is that, Kaoru~chan? Is it another practice in soccer?" Miyako asked.

"Yup." Kaoru answered looking at the two girls.

Miyako pouted. "Aw… But it's just the first day of school! How come!" Momoko said, pouting too.

"Ru~chan! C'mon, coach is already calling us." Slayter shouted from beside their homeroom door, waving Kaoru over.

Savvier and Saiton sighed. "They're always busy. King and Queen of Sports." The both of them commented.

"King and Queen?" Boomer asked, looking Savvier and Saiton with a raised eyebrow.

Savvier nodded and smiled at Boomer. "That's right Rome. They're famous by that call names."

"Is that so? Just like what they call my lil' bro, Ruji." Brick commented while rubbing his chin with a finger of his.

"Bye guys! See ya later." Kaoru and Slayter waved and ran downstairs to the soccer field.

Butch tapped everyone on their shoulder. "C'mon guys, let's have some lunch at the bleachers. I wanna watch Kaoru and Slayter. I love soccer too. So, yeah." Butch smirked and picked up his bento.

"Good idea, Ruji!" The rest of the teens agreed as they got their bento.

The 7 teens went outside of their homeroom and downstairs to the bleachers near the soccer field. Kaoru and Slayter where having a short meeting and some practice with the soccer coach.

Kaoru's eyes were sparkling. "Really?" She asked dreamily.

"Hai, Matsubara~san. You are excused, including Matskikuto~san, for a month in History and Science time starting tomorrow." The coach explained to them.

Slayter's body lit up. "This is cool!" He commented then he remembered something. "Can we have another guy?"

"Eh, Slayter! What are you talking about?!" Kaoru asked getting annoyed. She didn't want another one joining, especially if it's a guy.

Coach raised an eyebrow at Slayter. "Who would that be, Matskikuto~san?" He asked curiously.

"Coach, remember Ruji Masukitouji?" Slayter stated. "Him. I asked him and even searched some of his records, he is good."

Kaoru's eyes widened as her happy mood dropped. "NO! NOT THAT STUPID IDIOTIC BASTARD!" She burst out.

"C'mon now, Sports Queen. Give the guy a chance." Coach said, making Kaoru pout slightly. "Call him here. I want to see him practice with both of you."

Kaoru groaned and Slayter smirked looking at Kaoru. "I won." Slayter whispered at Kaoru's ear. "Hmmp! Cheater!" Kaoru smacked Slayter's head as they went to the bleacher where their other friends are eating.

"Ow! Kaoru that hurt!" Slayter complained when they reached the bleachers.

Momoko, Miyako, Savvier and Saiton noticed Kaoru and Slayter. "Your finish already?" They asked simultaneously.

"Nahw. He wants Ruji to come with us… or rather, practice with us." Slayter stated smirking at Ruji.

Butch stood up from the bleacher and hugged Slayter. "You read me dude!" He happily said.

"Ugh. This is what I hate.." Kaoru murmured.

Boomer smiled and cheered together with Brick. "Nice going, bro!" They high-fived Butch and did their signature handshake.

"Slayter, Ruji, let's race to the coach. Now." Kaoru smirked as she sped up to the soccer field.

Slayter sighed. "She's too obsessed to be out of your sight, eh Ruji." Ruji just shrugged and the both of them went away.

"Kaoru is to hyper when it's about sport, huh." Brick commented.

Savvier and Miyako nodded their heads. "Yeah, get used to that one too." Saiton and Momoko stated in unison.

Boomer sighed. "She's like Ruji. And, guessing, Slayter is one of them too."

Miyako giggled nodding. "That's right-o!" Momoko exclaimed grinning.

"Hey, tell us about you guys." Saiton suggested. Savvier nodded. "Yeah, we still don't know some of your information, you know." He added.

Brick and Boomer sighed in unison. "Sure… So, this is how it starts…"

**_*With Kaoru, Slayter, Ruji, Coach*_**

"Woah. You're really good Cupcake!" Ruji complimented Kaoru, who just kicked the ball and it goaled.

Coach chuckled and added, "She's the queen of all sports."

"Kaoru catch!" Slayter yelled and kicked the ball towards Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at where the ball is. "Got it!" She positioned herself. "Masukitouji!" Kaoru shouted and kicked the ball towards Butch.

"Caught!" Butch yelled and kicked the ball to Slayter's direction. "Slayter!"

Slayter caught it and stomped his foot over the soccer ball. "That was a great game, guys!"

Coach grinned proudly. "I'm so proud of you all. Especially you, Matsubara~san. And of course, welcome to the group, Masukitouji~san!"

"Thanks Coach." Kaoru smiled.

"Glad to be one of, Coach!" Butch said happier than anything.

Slayter nodded. "So, Coach, can we have lunch now?" He asked.

"Yes." Coach nodded. "I'll see you later after school, you three, ok? We still need to talk about something else." He reminded.

The trio nodded and gave thumbs up before they went back to the bleacher. They were all kinda sweating, but Kaoru just sweat a little not like the two guys who sweat harder than her. The group at the bleacher noticed them and they waved.

"How was the practice?" Miyako asked.

Ruji smirked. "It's ultimately great! Right, Slayter and Cupcake?"

"Hell yeah!" Slayter exclaimed as he went to sit next to Saiton.

Kaoru groaned. "I said don't be so familiar with me! Though, the practice is cool." Kaoru then sat next to Momoko.

"What were you talking about when were off?" Slayter asked.

Ruji sat next to Brick. "I'm guessing, you told our past.." He looked at Brick and Boomer, who nodded in response.

"Woah. You can read each other's mind? That's so cool!" Momoko said amazed, her eyes are shaped stars.

Saiton slightly shook his head. "Like we can't read each other's mind."

"Huh? What do you mean, Saiton?" Kaoru and Slayter asked in unison.

Miyako and Savvier were off guard. "You know, we're like twins." Then they quickly covered their mouths.

"Twins?.." Kaoru asked curiously. She didn't understand. Even a single tiny bit.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

What did they mean? Twins? Are they crazy? Or what? Seriously, I don't understand a bit. Then suddenly, I didn't mean to hear a voice in my head..

_Twins? Hmm.. Isn't that is like, two persons that are born together from a mother? But, I don't understand.. Why did they bring that up? What does that mean?_

"AH! THERE'S A VOICE TALKING IN MY HEAD!" I suddenly blurted out so loud. Oops..

Slayter looked at me. "What…did it say?"

"A voice?.." Miyako, Savvier, Momoko and Saiton said simultaneously.

I sighed then shivered afterwards. "It said, 'twins? Hmm.. Isn't that is like'-" I quickly cut myself off when I heard the voice again.

_Kaoru? Hearing voices in her head? Woah. That's new! I should know what it said._

I shivered again. T-there's like a ghost in my head. "M-Momoko…I-is that possible?..." I asked a little stuttering.

I know, I'm tough and all… but, when it comes to ghosts, don't count me in. I hate ghosts! Ever since. I remembered the night when we slept at Miyako's mansion-like house. There's this ghost roaming in one of her rooms and we fought it until midnight. Since then, I promised that I will never go to the room that is haunted at Miyako's house. NEVER! Though, I love haunted houses..

"KAORU~CHAN! KAORU~CHAN! ARE YOU OK?!" Momoko is currently shaking me now.

I quickly removed her hands off of me. "I'm ok… L-let's just go inside." I muttered and went away without them.

Sigh. It's just the first day of school and something like this happens to me. Did I do something wrong? I didn't even beat anyone yet…well, except for Slayter. And I just smacked him up side only! Sigh. I'm thinking too much. I should probably eat my lunch. Maybe, I'm just hungry that's why that happened to me. OK! Let's just eat!

**_*With the others, No one's P.O.V.*_**

"What happened to Kaoru~chan?" Miyako asked innocently.

Momoko turned to Miyako. "What does she mean by 'is that possible'?" She asked.

"Hmm.. I think something is bothering Kaoru. Since we came here." Saiton and Brick stated in unison while both of them were rubbing their chin with their finger.

Boomer and Savvier nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of creepy." They commented in unison, almost shivering.

"Want to find out?" Slayter asked enthusiastically. "Why not." Butch replied smirking at everyone.

Momoko and Miyako sighed. "Let's just see her. Maybe she's back at our classroom."

The teens stood up from their place and went to their homeroom. Each one bringing bento, except Slayter who left his bento at their room, while walking at the hallway together.

**_*Butch's P.O.V.*_**

I was kind of shocked at Kaoru's burst a while ago. I wasn't ready, though I'm looking at her while eating. Hmm. It really does sound weird. My brothers and I haven't encountered a single person that would say, 'there's a voice in my head!'. I focused at her actions but failed to understand. But I'm not giving up! I will know what's with her. I'm interested again, you know.

"Hey! Kaoru~chan! There you are." Momoko waved at Kaoru who's eating her lunch at her place.

Miyako skipped towards her and looked at her worried. "We were kind of worried you walked out."

"What's up?" Slayter asked seriously looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head rapidly as she gulped down her food. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Boomer asked looking closely at Kaoru.

She sighed and nodded. "You guys are being so worried about me. I'm fine."

"Just making sure." Saiton stated as we sat at our places.

Savvier nodded. "You'll never know 'til you're gonna make sure of it."

"Whatever." Kaoru murmured and rolled her eyes.

Sigh. Stubborn and I'm guessing, she's a tsundere type girl. At the very first time I saw her, it's like a I felt a single long line of what her whole attitude / personality is. At first, I ignored it but as time passed, I thought about it.

_*Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing!*_

Aw, man! Lunch is over already! Sigh. I guess, this is high school life in 3rd year huh. I expected a different one. Though, I'll study hard in here for my family and myself. Haha. I know I'm a little bit dramatic but c'mon. Sometimes, a guy can feel like that too, you know.

"Hello everyone! Call me, Ms. Keane. I'll be your Values teacher." She waved and smiled at us.

We all stood up and greeted. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Keane." After that we sat back down.

"OK! Let's start! Open your text book on page…" And Ms. Keane started our lesson for first day..

I got out my text book and obeyed on whatever she tells us to do. This is our first subject at the afternoon huh. I kind of like it. Ms. Keane is kind and very generous in a way I can see. I better behave because this is Values after all.

**_*Time Skip, P.E. Class*_**

"Good Afternoon Class!" Mr. Minaniyo greeted as he entered our room. It's our P.E. time and our teacher is the soccer Coach and Homeroom teacher.

And here goes again.. We stood up and greeted him back. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Minaniyo!"

"OK!" He clapped his hands twice. "Giving you 5 minutes to change your clothes and go the Gym. Double time!" He shouted and proceeded outside to the Gym.

I'm kind of liking Mr. Minaniyo starting right now. We're going to have our P.E. every day. And that's what I like the most.

"Hey bro, does this look ok?" I looked at Boomer.

He's wearing a plain blue t-shirt, black shorts that has an 'Adidas' sign at the lower left side, high-top white socks, and light blue sneakers. Hmm. He does look good.

I nodded and added. "Still handsome." I smirked. He just laughed at my compliment.

"How 'bout me?" Brick butted in. I looked at him.

He wore a red t-shirt that has fire designs at the bottom part and sleeves, black shorts that has an 'Adidas' sign at the lower left side, high-top white socks, and red sneakers. Eh, handsome too. Of course, they're my bros.

I gave a smirk and thumbs up. "Good. Handsome too." I chuckled and Brick did too.

"Eh, me? More handsome?" I stick out my tongue at them.

I'm wearing a dark green t-shirt that has a 'HOT' writings in bold black letters at the center and mini light green stars around it, black shorts that has an 'Adidas' sign at the lower left side, high-top white socks, and green sneakers. See? Even the t-shirt said it.

"Nahw. We're all just the same. We're brothers!" Brick said laughing.

We high-fived each other and chuckled as we went our way to the Gym. Slayter, Savvier and Saiton went there first and I'm guessing the girls are already there too.

As we walk down the hall, we noticed that girls are all looking at us. Sigh. We're handsome as ever, I see. I chuckled and winked at them. Boomer were like 'Oh, hi! Nice to meet you' and bowed and smiled. Brick just sighed and waved. After all that commotion, we finally reached the Gym. We went inside and sat at the bleacher where our new friends are.

"They're finally here!" Miyako cheered as she pointed at us.

Momoko nodded. Kaoru shrugged. Savvier, Slayter and Saiton waved us over them. We trio walked over and sat next to them.

"What took you so long?" Momoko asked a little annoyed.

Slayter smirked and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru here knows the answer."

"Whatever." She snorted. "You were walking in a red carpet and all the girls outside were throwing their bodies over you."

I laughed. She almost got it right. You know that the girls didn't throw their selves at us…yet. Hah. I know that will happen soon enough. And I'm sure, Kaoru knew about this because of Slayter, Savvier and Saiton. The trio of them is handsome even the first time we saw them. They're like us you know.

"Woah. Early predicting their future, Kaoru~chan?" Savvier said chuckling.

Saiton laughed. "Your kind of crazy right now Kaoru." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. First day hates my guts." Kaoru rolled her eyes at us. We just chuckled and the two girls giggled.

We heard booming voice from the very center of the Gym. "Everyone, listen up!" Oh, it's Mr. Minaniyo.

"Matsubara~san will be our President again for P.E. Class. Are we ok with it?" He announced.

Matsubara? Who's that? I wonder if he's a boy or she's a girl. I want to see or know her. Coach just declared that she'll/he'll be the president, he didn't even ask the student who would they like. Hmm. Maybe, he/she is originally great and cool since from the start of high school.

"Who's Matsubara?" Brick asked looking around. I started looking around too. Hoping she'll/he'll stand up.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

Sigh. Me again? Ugh. I'm always the president since 1st year. Though, that helped me being in A classes every semester. I also have a great respect towards guys. Ok, God please I'm the president again. Heh, heh. I'm good at disciplining them when it comes to sports. Especially soccer, of course.

"Oh! For those who doesn't know Matsubara~san… Please stand up Matsubara~san." Coach said and I just sighed.

I stood up from my seat and directly went at the center. "Hey. I'm Kaoru Matsubara." I stated and smirked looking at the trio above.

"Your Matsubara~san?" Rome asked tilting his head. I nodded. He smiled and gave thumbs up.

Rick and Ruji are in some shocked mode. Their jaws dropped as their eyes widened too. I just chuckled at them. They didn't expect, huh. Oh, they also forgot my surname is Matsubara. Hah. Nice one. My smirk just grew wide.

"So, are you ok with it?" Coach asked.

After a minute of silence, everyone was cheering and saying something like, 'yeah' or 'of course' or 'cool'. See that? I have so many admirers, including the girls. They all thought that I'm a boy, well except for my friends and the Masukitouji brothers. I smirked.

"Do you agree with them Matsubara~san?" Coach asked when they stopped cheering.

I did a thinking pose before grinning. "Of course!" I yelled enthusiastically. And the whole stadium roared happily.

"Let's start our game for the first day!" I shouted and looked at Coach. He gave me a nod and we started.

**_*With the Professor, Ken, Poochi, No one's P.O.V.*_**

"Dad! The RRBZ are studying at the girls' school!" Ken shouted from the lab.

Professor Utonium and Poochi immediately ran in to the lab. "Are you positive, Ken?" They both asked.

Ken nodded his head. "Yes. Look." He pointed at the screen.

It showed the class of Mr. Minaniyo. There at the Gym. They were playing Dutch Ball. Kaoru was leading the star group while Slayter was leading the diamond group. Balls are thrown every each student. Students who are touched by the ball are out.

"It seems that the girls didn't notice them.." Professor said as he rubbed his chin.

Ken and Poochi nodded. "You're right, Professor. Should we tell the girls about this?"

"I think… they should find it their selves. Besides, the RRBZ aren't doing things yet." Professor smiled.

Ken just nodded and Poochi said, "OK, da wan."

**_*Back with the girls and boys*_**

The game just finish as their last class was declared finish. The boys and girls went to their dressing room and changed. They still need to go back to their homeroom. Teachers always have last announcement.

"Everyone is back?" Mr. Minaniyo asked looking around the room. Some students nodded and others murmured, 'yes'.

Mr. Minaniyo smiled and clapped his hands twice again. "Ok. Listen up. Tomorrow is the start of our ceremony and then the classes will flow freely then. You can all go now except for Matsubara~san, Matskikuto~san and Masukitouji~san for the soccer meeting."

The students smiled and said 'good day' as some of them went out already. Some were still inside, waiting for their friends.

"Say, Kaoru~chan, will wait you at the soccer field." Momoko and Miyako said in unison.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. Coach said we have a soccer meeting."

"Will wait for you too, Slayter." Savvier added smiling.

Slayter nodded and smirked. "As always."

"Same for you, bro." Brick and Boomer reminded.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You know, Ruji, you can be somewhat kind to your brothers." Momoko scolded.

Brick chuckled. "Get used to it, Momoko. We're already used to that." Boomer just nodded smiling.

"Just like Kaoru, I see." Saiton commented as Savvier chuckled.

"Kaoru, Ruji, c'mon!" Slayter said and waved them over. Kaoru and Ruji nodded and went to Slayter. The three of them went to talk to the couch.

Miyako got her bag and looked at her friends. "You ready guys? Let's go downstairs."

"Yes!" They all shouted simultaneously and the group went downstairs to the soccer field.

_'What a long first day we all have!' _The group thought individually.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: So, how was the chappie?**

**Ruji and Kaoru: It's fine. Now, let's talk about R- *slaps my hands over their mouths***

**Me: S-Shut up! *blushing slightly***

**Miyako: Aw! C'mon now, M~chan! Pleaaaase.**

**Me: No! N-Never!**

**Rome: Don't be scared, it's ok to love. Or have a crush. *smiles***

**Me: I-I don't care!**

**Raff: *goes in my room* Who's scared? *we all turn around to see him***

**Me: *Eyes widens* What the heck are you doing here?! *turns a little red***

**Raff: *smirks* Nothing. Just checking out my babe.**

**Me: G-Go out! You idiot! You didn't even knocked at my door!**

**Ruji: That's him, people! *points at Raff***

**Rick: Hey M~chan, everyone now knows, except for him. *smirks***

**Miyako & Momoko: *giggles* Bye everyone! Let's just talk next time. *winks***

**Rome: Review! :3 You'll get some candies from M~chan! ;)**

**Kaoru: *eating ramen* Thanks to all the ones who reviewed and read this story! *still eating ramen***


	4. Please, do read this and spread :(

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET! I was informed of this from cookiequeen13 ! Just to let you know this is not my words but from cookiequeen13 ! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!  
SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

This one is passed by my friend, kimeko-chan123. :(

Let's help stop SOPA!


	5. Chapter 4

**Kimeko-chan123: Hello everybody! *waves and grins***

**Ruffs and Puffs: Hey K~chan! *smiles***

**Raff: Hmmp! Where is the old hag?! *looks around angrily***

**K~chan: Who's the old hag? *raises an eyebrow***

**Puffs: HEY! DON'T CALL M~CHAN AN OLD HAG! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!**

**Raff: *rolls his eyes* Whatever. Just, where is she?!**

**Ruffs: She left you. *smirks***

**K~chan: Oh! You mean M~chan?.. She's out somewhere..**

**Raff: WHAT?! Why did she tell me about this?! *grumbles***

**Puffs & K~chan: Hmm.. Maybe, because you wouldn't care even just a little about her.. *smirks on inside selves***

**Ruffs: Yeah. You just hate her. Isn't? You even called her 'old hag'!**

**Raff: SHUT UP! I CARE ABOUT HER, YOU IDIOTS! SHE JUST COULDN'T SEE IT! EVEN YOU TOO!**

**K~chan: Oh…SO, you like her? You like M~chan. *smiles evilly***

**Raff: WHAT?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! *blushes slightly***

**Puffs: Ehehe.. We see it, Mr. Denial King!**

**Ruffs: Will take care of the readers while you girls go find something out with Raff.**

**Ruji: Disclaimer bros!**

**Rome: Ah, right. Rick, it's your turn!**

**Rick: M~chan doesn't own us! :)**

**Ruji: Rome, reminder please!**

**Rome: OK!**

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**Ruji: Enjoy reading! :D**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*Next day, Saiton's P.O.V., 6:30AM*_**

I closed the door behind as I went out from our house. I'm taking a walk again to school. And gonna service my friends too. Savvier and Slayter, you know. Sigh. As I was walking, I thought of the day yesterday.

Like Kaoru, I heard voices in my head too. It's girly too! Sigh. Is it possible that there's ghost in our minds sometimes? Slayter would say that, 'nothing is impossible!'. I even agreed when Savvier did too. But, _ghost? _I don't think so. Oh, maybe it's my subconscious? That's right. That's the only reason…left, I guess. Besides, if you don't believe that ghosts exist then there's no such thing.

"How long do you intend just standing there?" And my soul is back to Earth. Oh, it's Slayter.

I shrugged. "Just spaced out. Let's go get Savvier." I said and walk again but with Slayter now.

"Uhm, can I say some serious stuff to you?" Slayter asked. His voice is serious too.

I looked at him and raised any eyebrow. "What?"

He sighed and stopped from walking. "I … What happened to Kaoru yesterday, happened to me too. You know, voices talking in my head."

"Same here.." I muttered as I stopped from walking.

We both looked at each other. "Let's ask Savvier too." We said in unison. We always do that every time ideas came in our minds.

We both smiled, a small true smile, and started going to Savvier's house. Yup, we three live in one part of the town. We're all neighbors you know. Well, except for the girls..

I wonder… If I tell Momoko about my past… would she still talk to me? I thought about that because of when someone knew about it, except Savvier and Slayter, almost faint and never talked to me again. That's why I didn't tell Momoko about it yesterday and I was really not in the mood for that. And I was thankful for the connection that it timed out. Though, not really happy about it..

"Good Morning, guys!" Savvier greeted as he walked out from his house.

I smiled and nodded. That's how I greet my friends a 'good morning'. "Yeah, same to you." Slayter answered and we both looked at Savvier.

"We need to ask you something serious." I said.

Slayter sighed and asked, "Did something happen to you like the thing happened to Kaoru?"

"Yeah… I was just scared to tell you guys and I can see Kaoru tense like how Slayter do." Savvier smiled nervously looking at us.

Man! Is he okay? We're like brothers here! Why would he be scared? "C'mon, man up! And we're like brothers here, you know." Slayter commented.

"I know, I know.. But, let's talk about this later. We only have … 10 minutes to go to our school before the ceremony!" Savvier said.

We three groaned and started running to our school. Yesterday, we just got lucky that there's now ceremony and now, just great. But I'm happy in a way. Especially time like this is our like, brothers-like-bonding. ;)

When we got there, the girls were already at the line. We walked up to them and saw that Rick, Rome and Ruji are also already there. The 6 of them were waiting for us. We three smiled and waved as soon as they saw us coming towards them.

"You guys were almost late!" Momoko scolded, hands on her hips. Same old, I see.

Miyako looked at us with a worried smile. "I thought you guys weren't gonna make it. But, thank god, you made it!"

"Eh, got in a fight? Or Slayter did something stupid again?" Kaoru asked smirking at Slayter.

Slayter looked at her with narrowed eyebrows. "I didn't do anything stupid!" He shouted, almost like a child pouting.

"Whatever." Kaoru rolled her eyes as small laughs escaped her lips. Sigh. She does love teasing Slayter like he's her little brother.

Savvier smiled. "Thanks for waiting you guys."

"We just got up a little late." I explained and looked at Kaoru with a grin. "Slayter didn't do something stupid."

Slayter looked at Kaoru with a smirk. "See? Maybe you did something! You know, while we're not here yet." Slayter mocked.

Kaoru eyes widened and she started cursing. Next she hit Slayter's body, any part. But of course, she left the soft spot. Kaoru is kind in a way, especially towards her friends and Slayter. She always tells that Slayter is like her twin brother. After a while she started cursing again. OK. I had enough!

"KAORU! LANGUAGE!" Momoko and I shouted simultaneously. Our hands are also flaring up wards and swaying too.

Kaoru stopped and looked at us. My eyebrows are furrowed like Momoko's and we're both grinding our teeth. "Ooops." She murmured.

"Yes! You stopped!" Rick sighed exasperatedly. Guess, he hates noisy sometimes too, huh.

Rome looked at the two. "You know that fighting is not good right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"We know of course! Kaoru started it!" Slayter pointed at Kaoru. He even stuck out his tongue at her.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Slayter. "YOU! You're the one started it! NOT ME!" She shouted.

"Would you two stop already?! You guys are so hard headed!" Rick yelled in anger and by now, he was in the middle of Slayter and Kaoru.

I heard Ruji and Rome chuckled a little. They looked at us and smirked. "They both got in Rick's nerve, eh."

The two grunted and looked away from each other. Sigh. They're like children fighting. Later, the both of them are laughing at each other's jokes and they'll be pranking or doing something together. Yeah, just like little children.

"Everyone settle down now! Please form your lines according to your classes. 1 line for the boys and 1 line for the girls." Our school speaker announced. She pointed our class and we all went there and formed our line. And the ceremony starts..

**_*Time skip, Savvier's P.O.V., at Homeroom*_**

"Good Morning Everyone! Your seats right now are your seats for the 1st semester or grading, ok? Now, let's start! Get your Health text book." Mr. Minaniyo instructed as he got his own book.

I got out my book and waited for further instructions. "Turn it to page … 26, and start reading there until page … 30. We'll have a short quiz after. Go." He said. And I started reading.

**_*After 30 minutes*_**

Mr. Minaniyo clapped his hands twice and we all looked up at him. "Close your books and get ¼ sheet of paper. It's our 1st Quiz, ok?" He said and we all got to work.

"Here is you test papers. Don't write anything on it, got it? Just read the question and write your answers on your paper. Start now." Mr. Minaniyo instructed and he passed the papers to us.

I got my test paper and started answering. It's kind of hard, but if you really read, it's easy. It's just about bacteria this and that, effect this and that, cause this and that.

**_*After 25 minutes*_**

_*Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing!*_

Woah. I was just on time! I thought I wouldn't be finish. I'm glad that Mr. Minaniyo gave 25 minutes.

"OK! Pass your papers!" Mr. Minaniyo declared and he started getting all of our papers. I passed mine and relaxed at my seat.

Rome nudged me and I looked at him questioningly. "How was the test?" He asked smiling.

"It's kind of hard in a way. For you?" I asked back, smiling too.

He sighed and muttered, "Same.."

"That's okay. We're just starting anyway." I winked at him and he shot me a look, 'Thanks!'.

"Savvier~kun and Rome~kun, how was the test for you two?" We both turned our heads towards Miyako~chan.

I smiled at her and answered, "Fine. You?"

"We're same." Rome said as he pointed himself then me.

Miyako~chan giggled and nodded her head. "We are all the same!"

"Class! Your next class is vacant, Math Class, because of an emergency meeting that will occur after this class." Mr. Minaniyo explained. "So, behave your selves 3rd years! Are we clear?!" He said grinning at all of us.

We nodded our head and shouted, "Hai!"

"Very well then. I'm off!" He said and got his things. Mr. Minaniyo waved before he went out of our room.

I sighed and looked at the room. Almost all the students started talking to each other and making noises. I looked at my friends. Ruji, Slayter and Kaoru are making plans on who will they prank and how will they prank him/her. Momoko, Saiton and Rick were talking about how the test was and who'll be the highest among the three of them. Rome and Miyako were just quiet like me; we three were just looking around the room.

My eye caught something I didn't expect. Himeko at the front. "EVERYONE LISTEN!" She shouted from the top of her lungs.

"What's your problem?!" Kaoru shouted back, smirking at her. Sigh. Here goes Kaoru and Himeko again..

Himeko put her hands on her hips. "What do you think, slut?!" She narrowed her eyes at Kaoru.

**_*Slayter's P.O.V.*_**

Oh, how dare she call Kaoru a slut?! She's the slut one! A BIGGEST WHORE, if I may say!

"Fuck off you whore! Don't call her that!" I shouted in range. I was now standing and my hands clenched tightly by my side.

Kaoru stood up next to me, her fists are also clenched tightly. "Damn you bitch!" She shouted in range too.

I don't know what's happening now but, I just feel Kaoru's range in me. You know, like were just one person that is cut half. I grab a hold of her wrist and suddenly words came inside my head like a flash.

_That WHORE! She called me a slut! She's worse than me! I will kill her! The class is vacant and I have my rights! AHA! I'll tell Slayter about this and we'll kill her together! This is going to be fun!_

"Oh, c'mon Slayter~Poo! Don't protect that bitch!" Himeko cooed looking at me while bathing her eyelashes. EW!

SLAYTER~POO?! THAT'S IT! "Let's attack her Kaoru." I whispered with demented tone.

"Game." Kaoru whispered back with venom dripping her word. I smirked and both of us went in front.

Kaoru was the first one to move. She pushed Himeko with her middle fingers. "OW! HOW DARE YOU!" Himeko screeched.

"My turn." I muttered to myself and pushed Himeko with my middle fingers. "No! Slayter~Poo! Not me!" Himeko squeaked.

"SLAYTER! KAORU! STOP IT! Just… ditch this class. NOW." We heard Saiton and Momoko shouted.

I shrugged and waved my hand towards Kaoru. She rolled her eyes and we both went out of the room. It's either ditch or kill, so just ditch. We both know what happens when we kill. You know, jail. Duh.

**_*Saiton's P.O.V.*_**

Those two are really so hard to control. And this Himeko girl doesn't give up so easily. -.- I wanna jut lay on my bed for the rest of the day. Sigh.

"Are you ok, Saiton~kun?" I looked at Miyako and nodded my head. I also smiled. Miyako is like a lil' sis to me.

Momoko checked me. "Glad you don't have any sign of nerve popped." She giggled afterwards. She's like my twin.

"Same to you." I chuckled at her and we sat back down.

Rick, Rome and Ruji went beside us. "Why did you let Kaoru and Slayter ditch?" They asked simultaneously.

"If we didn't, this room will be destroyed any minute now. Also, Himeko will be dead by now." Savvier explained.

I nodded my head. "That girls over there, she's Himeko." I added.

"Oh.." Rome murmured quietly. Rick nodded slowly. Ruji smirked. "That's how wild they are huh. Just like me when pissed."

Miyako and Momoko giggled as Savvier and I chuckled at their reactions. I don't blame them; they just knew it right now. Besides, they are actually new to this school.

"You know what guys; let's just talk about something else while the two are ditching and the others having their own businesses." Miyako suggested smiling.

Oh, great idea. I can now lay off the words in my head for a while. "OK!" We all agreed and started talking about anything.

**_*No one's P.O.V.*_**

The morning went on pretty well for the teens. Kaoru and Slayter just ditched class 2 because of its vacant. The students calmed down as the classes went by. The Ruffs, Puffs, and Rocks are all getting close to each other. They feel like being friends for years already. As the time pass by..

**_*Time Skip! Lunch Time!*_**

"Kaoru~chan! You didn't bring your bento again!" Momoko scolded again, looking at Kaoru, hands on her hips.

Miyako sighed. "Momoko~chan.. Kaoru~chan can buy some food at the canteen, you know."

"Eh, Miyako is right. Don't worry about me that much." Kaoru commented.

On the background the boys were just chuckling to their selves as they watch the girls argue. _'Girls..' _The boys all thought the same. After what seem like forever for the boys, even though it's just 3 minutes, the girls stopped.

"Fine. You can buy food at the canteen but make _sure_ it's not _junk foods_. ALRIGHT?!" Momoko said. She's directly looking at Kaoru's eyes.

Kaoru sighed. "Fine. Whatever!" She even put her hands up for proving that she promises it.

"Alright then. You can now buy some food, Kaoru~chan! You must be hungry now." Miyako giggled and smiled at Kaoru.

Kaoru smirked and nodded. She walked out of the room and went straight to the canteen. She's really hungry, you know, especially when after an argument.

"What's our bento for today?" Rick asked smiling.

Momoko opened her bento and she squeaked. "Octopus head!~ Oh, oh! And meats!~" Momoko has stars in her eyes.

"Hmm~ Vegies!~ Vegies!~" Miyako cheered happily. She also has stars in her eyes.

Savvier and Saiton chuckled at the two. "That's their favorite foods."

"Oh! We're kind of… the same, only Octopus heads are fried by my brother here, Ruji!" Brick proudly announced.

Boomer grinned widely. "That's right! Ruji is like our chef at home, other than our mom!"

Butch smirked, winked and stated, "Chef Guy here." He pointed to himself.

"Nice!" The boys chuckled and high-fived Ruji. Momoko and Miyako clapped happily. "Wow! That's great!"

Then Kaoru went in with her bought lunch and sat down. She placed her lunch down and prayed. Then started eating like her friends weren't watching or even there with her.

"Oi, Ru~ru! Don't ignore us here!" Slayter pouted like a child looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru stopped eating and gulped down the food that she just munched. "I'm hungry, don't you understand that?" She asked.

"Kaoru, you know that Slayter hates that attitude of yours! Especially when he's here and looking at you!" Momoko exclaimed.

Miyako sighed. "Let's not start this again. Kaoru~chan, go apologize… now."

"Fine. Hey Slay, sorry 'bout that." Kaoru said and tapped Slayter's shoulder.

"OK! But, give me some of your food." Slayter smirked and hand over his bento at Kaoru.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and put some of her lunch on Slayter's bento. "There! That's enough you little twerp."

"Thanks Ru~ru!" Slayter said happily and ate his food.

The Ruffs were like, 'are they always like that?'. Saiton chuckled and Savvier sighed. "Sometimes, the two of them do does things. It's like their hobby when the other one doesn't know what he'll/she'll do. You know, like bored." Savvier explained.

"Oh.." Boomer murmured, nodding his head slowly. "Just like Ruji!" Brick sighed in exasperation. Ruji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Saiton grinned. "Enough chit-chat, let's eat!"

"Hai! Itadakimasu!" The teens shouted and started eating their foods.

**_*Time Skip!*_**

"I'm so full!~" Momoko moaned as she put away her bento.

Miyako giggled. "After you ate your lunch, you also attacked your candies. Silly!"

"Yeah. You never change, you know." Kaoru commented.

Momoko pouted. "Candies are so sweet! I will never change for them!"

"OK. You three stop before it's too late." Saiton claimed looking at Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.

Kaoru just rolled her eyes. "Gomen!" Miyako muttered, smiling. Momoko just stuck out her tongue at Saiton.

"You girls are bipolar, except for Miyako~chan." Savvier sighed.

Slayter laughed a little loud. "Like, you're not used to it!"

"Uhm, not to spoil some happy moment but, we're not really on to whatever you're talking about.." Boomer stated, sighing sadly.

Brick rubbed Boomer's back gently while saying, "Will pass this one lil' bro."

"Yeah. You're making lil' boy blue here sad." Butch added, pointing at Boomer.

Miyako's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. She bowed down slightly and made a peace sign. "Sorry, Rome~kun and the others!"

"Gomen. Our bad." Momoko said while smiling nervously.

Kaoru, Slayter, Savvier and Saiton pointed Momoko and Miyako. "What they said!" They yelled in unison while grinning.

"Nahw. It's alright. Let's just change the topic." Brick declared. Boomer nodded and Butch just gave thumbs up while smirking.

The girls formed a thinking pose while looking up. "AHA! Let's get to know each other more!" The Rocks exclaimed smirking.

"Great Idea!" The girls and Ruffs shouted enthusiastically.

They all sat back down and started their game. "Let's start!"

"First… Momoko!" Saiton announced, smirking big time.

Momoko smiled. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Your favorites…and hobbies too." Brick stated.

"OK!" Momoko took a deep breath and started telling them about her. "My favorite drink is strawberry shake and water. My favorite food is Octopus heads. My favorite candy is anything that is coated with chocolate. My favorite movie is anything that is not horror. My favorite color is pink! My hobbies are eating candy, looking at some handsome boys, reading some love story books, reading about history, swimming in beaches, being a hero-maniac."

Brick's mouth dropped open. "You're good with long speeches pinky." Butch complimented. Boomer chuckled and nodded.

"Hey Rick, you can now close your mouth. Or else, bugs or flies might get inside there." Miyako giggled.

Brick closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Ok.. Next!"

"Miyako~chan, you're up!" Savvier announced, smiling.

Miyako nodded. "Alright! My favorites are cute outfits, romantic movies, vegetables, and sky blue." She smiled and continues. "My hobbies are reading fashion magazines, browsing some cute outfits over the internet, sometimes making some outfits for my friends, go shopping, and hang out with them."

"Lil' girl blue here loves one sentence per topic, eh." Butch smirked. "Yeah, like Rome." Brick chuckled. Boomer just grinned nervously.

Slayter clapped his hands. "Next is…" He motioned his eyebrows up and down. "Kaoru!"

"I love P.E. class, spicy foods, ramen, ice teas, and boy's outfits. Oh, wait, I love horror movies too. They can creep out my friends except for Slayter. Oh, oh, I love lime green too! Almost forgot about that. I love playing soccer, reading a sports magazine, watching any kind of sports, eating ramen, and teasing my friends." Kaoru said, smirking. All in direct to the point.

Butch smirked. "Direct to the point are ya all, huh, babe." Brick chuckled and nodded. Boomer just gave a warm smile and some thumbs up.

"Don't call me babe, you asshole." Kaoru threatened.

"Now, now, Kaoru~chan! Let's go to… Saiton!" Momoko cheered.

Saiton sighed. "My favorites are just like Momoko's except for the color, movie and shake. I like pale red, horror movies and chocolate shake. My hobbies are also like Momoko's except for the fact that I don't look at handsome boys, I look out for hot chicks." He stated straight, not even bothering to take a break.

"Just like Momoko, I see." Brick smirked. Butch and Boomer chuckled and said, "You're like twins!"

Momoko giggled and shook her head slightly. "I wish, though I already have a twin."

"WHAT?!" Kaoru shouted, wide eye looking at Momoko.

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "You have one? I thought, Kuriko is your only sibling.." She wondered looking up the ceiling.

"Ooops." Momoko quickly covered her mouth with both of her palms. _'I forgot to tell them about this!'_ Momoko thought to herself while nervously looking at the angry Kaoru and confused Miyako.

Kaoru tapped her foot loudly, indicating she's waiting for an explanation. "Please, Momoko~chan, explain this to us." Miyako said.

"U-uhm.. E-etoh.." Momoko nervously started. "I-I forgot to t-tell you guys, a-about it.. Heh, heh.." She nervously laughed.

The green girl furrowed her eyebrows at Momoko and the blue girl sighed sadly. "Why did you forget about this?" Both of the girls asked quietly.

"U-uhm.. I-I'll explain later, promise! Let's just c-continue this first.." Momoko stated and she slowly calms down.

"You better will!" Kaoru shouted and she sat back down grumbling. Miyako rubbed the back of Momoko and said, "Sure. Just tell us about it, ok?" Momoko just nodded.

Savvier cleared his throat and said, "I guess it's my turn now." The rest nodded their heads and he continued. "My favorites are just like Miyako's too. Except for the color, I love dodger blue. My hobbies are also like Miyako's."

"Another 'can-be-paired-twins', huh." Butch commented. Brick looked at Miyako and Savvier suspiciously. Boomer just nodded quietly.

Miyako giggled and Savvier chuckled. "We wish to." They both smiled.

"Anyway, Slayter, it's your turn!" Kaoru claimed excitedly.

Slayter rolled his eyes. "Like you never know me before. Everything Kaoru said, were the same, except for the color. I love neon green." He smirked.

"Ok… Another -" Boomer was cut off by Brick. "No need to tell. It's already clear." Butch nodded.

Momoko and Miyako giggled. "Never mind that. It's your turn, red-head." Kaoru said.

"Whatever. My favorites are strawberry short cake, rocky road chocolate shake, water, chocolate candies, mild horror movies, octopus heads and color red. My hobbies are reading books – any kind, eating candies, watching movies / T.V., bonding with my bros and hanging out somewhere / candy stores." Brick talked without interruption.

Boomer chuckled. "He loves no interruption, well, not only him, but all of us three. I love cute / casual outfits, romantic movies, smoothies, tuna sandwiches and color dark blue / ocean blue. My hobbies are eating junk foods or vegies, making outfits, watching some movies, bonding with my bros, drawing and hanging out."

"My favorites are Slayter's except for the color and my hobbies are also like he's only there's some more hobbies. I love dark green / forest green. I also love bonding with my bros and hanging out with them too." Butch smirked as he finished.

Momoko and Miyako looked at them awe. "You weren't interrupted even just once! Cool!" Savvier and Saiton said. Slayter just chuckled. "Nice trick, if I must say.." Kaoru muttered as she examined the Ruffs.

"AW! THEY ARE LITERALLY HOT!" A random girly girl student suddenly shouted, getting the group's attention.

The girl is also with so many girls at the outside of the room. They were all picking inside looking at the Ruffs and Rocks, obviously. The hottest and handsome guys at the whole campus.

"DAMN. They're here!" Kaoru murmured while groaning a little loud.

Momoko and Miyako sighed in unison as the boys grunted. "We didn't expect this much.." They whispered.

"OMG! KAORU~SENPAI IS ALSO HEREEEE!" Another random girly girl student shouted from the fan girls outside.

Kaoru sighed and stood up from her seat. "Konichiwa!" She greeted and winked as she looked at the girls outside.

"KAORU~SENPAI WINKED AT MEEEEEE! WAAAAAHHHH~!" The girl from a while ago squeaked happily and it faint on the spot.

Kaoru sat back down. "This is what I hate.." She murmured quietly.

"So, you have fan girls too, eh?" Brick asked.

Slayter chuckled and he answered for Kaoru. "She's known as a tomboy so, yeah."

"EXCUSE ME! I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR KAORU~SENPAI! SO, GO AWAY!" A loud scream of a girl quieted down the giggles and squeaks.

A girl went in the room. She has aqua blue hair that has silver streaks and side bangs that slightly covers her right eye, silver-ish eyes, tan skin but not to tan, and a height of 5"3. She's wearing a gray hanging blouse that stops at the middle of her stomach, spaghetti-strapped aqua blue tank top, mini dark blue jean shorts, normal white school socks (not the knee-high one nor the all legs one), and black rubber shoes that has an 'I ROCK!' design on both sides.

She walked up to Kaoru and immediately hugged her so tight. "I missed you, Kaoru~chi!" She giggles and hugs Kaoru more tightly.

"I'm about to s-suffocate!" Kaoru almost screamed and the girl quickly removed her arms over Kaoru.

She giggles and bowed down slightly. "Sorry, Kaoru~chi!"

"WAH! KAORU~SENPAI IS TAKEN ALREADY?!... OH, WELL, THE ROCKS AND MASUKITOUJI BROTHERS ARE STILL SINGLE!" The herd of girls shouted all in together.

All the students inside the classroom, including the group, sweat dropped. They didn't knew that this is so gonna be like this.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

I grunted. "What'd ya want, Simize?" I asked.

Simize is one of my close girls here at our school. She's kind and mean too, sometimes. Simize always says that I'm hers whenever my fan girls or mob of girls are looking and drooling at me.

"E-etoh…" She came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I need you to pretend that were together. Demichi is on his roll again.."

I sighed. Another favor, huh. "Fine. But, not now. Later, ok?"

Demichi is also my close friend but he's a guy. He likes Simize and vice versa. When Simize says that he's on his roll again, it means he's gonna make her jealous sooner or later. I'm always the back-up every time this happens.

"Sure! I'll just shout your name, huh?" She smirked and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever. Bye." I waved and she went out of the room.

"K-Ka-Kaoru~s-se-sempai…" I looked at my right and saw this girl blushing red.

Hmm. She's kind of OK.. Oh! She's bringing a….RAMEN! SPICY ONE TOO! I-is that mine?

I smirked and looked at the girl at her eyes. "Yes, cutie?" I asked. She has beautiful eyes, if I must say.

"U-uhm…" She blushed more and gave me the ramen. AH~! Dream come true~!

I got it and says, "Thanks. Any favor you want…?" I don't really know her name so… yeah.

"S-Sakura! T-that's my n-name…" She mumbled a little too quiet.

I sighed. "Eh, Sakura~chan, don't be shy. It's ok." I smiled at her.

"A-arigato!" Sakura bowed down slightly and then looked at me again. I can see her fists are now clenched tightly. Hmm? "Will you go out with me, Kaoru~senpai, even just for one time?!" The words left her lips rapidly while her face turned redder than a while ago.

I blinked at her. "No." I directly answered. I didn't even hesitate.

Sakura's eyes became blurry like and she was almost at the verge of crying. She looked away from me and she started running away from the table. Do you think I'm that cold? Hell no! I quickly grabbed her wrist and she immediately looked at me. Almost tears are spilling from her beautiful eyes.

"I should be the one asking. Will you go out with me sometime, Sakura~chan?" I smirked, standing up next to her.

She flushed redder than before and quickly grab a hold of me. She hugged me and I heard her sniff some. I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted a thrill. You know.

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to make you cry. So, see you later, Sakura~chan?" She nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheeks before she left skipping happily.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! KAORU~SENPAI JUST ASKED A GIRL OUT! SHE'S SO LUCKY!" Another random girly girl student shouted from the crowd.

"HAI! I HOPE THE ROCKS AND MASUKITOUJI BROTHERS ARE ALSO LIKE THAT!" Another shout came.

The Ruffs sighed simultaneously. The trio stood up and looked at the crowd. "Who wants to be lucky today, eh?" They asked, smirking.

"Hey sweetie, want some date later?" Slayter asked, coming in action. He was in front of a mature but beautiful girl.

Savvier was next. He slightly rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uhm, will you, Miss?" He smiled at another pretty simple girl.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" Saiton got into action too. He's asking a pretty red-headed girl.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The crowd shouted. Except for the girls that the Rocks chose.

The Ruffs chuckled and said, "Well, let's pick!"

Momoko and Miyako giggled. "That's what Kaoru should've predicted sooner!"

"Guess what, you're right." I smirked and laughed together with the girls.

**_*Time skip! After class, No one's P.O.V.*_**

The teens are really exhausted for the day because of the fan boys and fan girls. The mob a while ago wouldn't go away 'til the sensei came in the class.

"That's really tiring you know.." Kaoru huffed.

Miyako and Momoko just nodded and sighed. The boys looked at each other and shouted, "AGREE!"

"Uhm, Kaoru~chan, aren't you having a date after about 5 minutes? With, uhm, Sakura~chan?" Miyako remembered.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she face palmed. "Oh, right! Gotta go guys! Bye!" She wave then ran towards her and her date's meeting place.

"You too, boys?" Momoko smiled.

The guys face palmed too and shouted, again simultaneously. "OH RIGHT! BRB! BYE!" And they took off running to their places.

Momoko and Miyako giggled and went home by their selves. They were talking about how the boys and Kaoru got in a date.

**_*With the Professor, Ken, Poochi*_**

Professor Utonium and Ken were chuckling at the boys' and Kaoru's doing. They didn't expect that dates will occur this second day of school. And it's just SECOND day! Oh, well! They're 3rd years, so, it's their problem.

"Ken, do you think that was fine? Especially for Kaoru, da wan?" Poochi asked dancing around the floor.

Ken nodded. "As long as, they're girls. Besides, boys won't do harm when they're in a date."

"That's right, Poochi." Professor said smiling.

Poochi barked happily and continued dancing around the floor while Professor and Ken were watching at the monitor. Miyako and Momoko giggling as they walked home. The boys and Kaoru having fun with their dates.

**_*No one's P.O.V.*_**

The day went by.. The boys and Kaoru got tired from their dates and went home straight. Momoko and Miyako are already at their homes, doing their homeworks for the day. When the boys and Kaoru got home they immediately do their assignments so that they can sleep early for the night. After some time, all of the citizens of Townsville got in their slumbers and slept happily.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**K~chan: So, how was the story? :D**

**Momoko: Kaoru is also attacked by the girls! *giggles* Cute!**

**Miyako: *pouts* But she's cuter when she's with a boy!**

**Kaoru: SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**Rome: Kaoru don't shout! M~chan is on the phone! *loudspeaker the phone***

**Me: *on phone* Konichiwa minna! Sorry if the chappie is kind of short! I need to cut it ehehe.. I have a surprise, you know! *winks even though they can't see***

**Ruji: Hey M~chan! Is it something like actions?! I'm so excited!**

**Rick: It's a surprise Ruji, remember? Anyway, M~chan, are you enjoying your outing?**

**Me: Of course! I'm with my bestfriends! Luke and Shy here! *chuckles***

**Raff: YOU'RE DAMN THERE WITH THAT FUCKING LUKE!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! *shouts real loud***

**K~chan: ehehe.. *giggles slightly* He's jealous!**

**Puffs & Ruffs: ehehe.. *giggles/chuckles slightly too* You're right K~chan!**

**Raff: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M NOT JEALOUS! *walks out angrily***

**Blues: Ooops.. *covers mouth with their palms***

**K~chan: *giggles* That's alright! He's just jealous and walked out so that we'll think he's not. You know. *winks***

**Reds: Oh.. *nods slowly***

**Greens: *LOL* That was amazing! We kind of tricked him in a way, you know K~chan!**

**Me: *still on phone* Uhm.. K~chan, thanks for looking over the Ruffs and Puffs and Raff! I really appreciated it!**

**K~chan: That's nothing! As long as you enjoy your life! *smiles warmly***

**Me: Aw! Thanks! Hey, GTG! Byeeee! *hangs up***

**Ruffs: Well, I had fun today!**

**Puffs: Us too! Especially, K~chan is here! *giggles/chuckles happily***

**K~chan: Thanks guys! Anyway… Hey everyone! Time to go!~ Bye-bye! :D**

**Puffs and Ruffs: Bye guys! Review and thanks for reading! ^^**

**Raff: *shouts from outside* Remember! I'm not JEALOUS! Hmmp! Bye! *grumbles more***

**K~chan, Puffs, Ruffs: *winks* Bye! *waves***


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm baaack, again! :)**

**Kaoru: What took you so long?**

**Me: I got busy this past few days because of school project, assignments, requirements and activities.**

**Miyako: Aw, poor thing.**

**Momoko: You owe us candies M~chan!**

**Me: Oh, yeah right. Wait a sec.**

**Ruffs: M~chaaaaaan! *shouts while running towards me***

**Me: Oh, hi there Ruffs. *smiles***

**Rocks: M~chaaaaaan! *shouts while running towards me***

**Me: Oh, hi there too Rocks. *smiles***

**Raff: COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN COWARDS! *comes in the room with an angry posture and face***

**Me: *raises an eyebrow* What's going on, Raff?**

**Raff: Your damn idiotic friends are so gonna die!**

**Me: WHAT THE?! NO WAY! Why would you do that?!**

**Raff: They-**

**K~chan: Hello GUYS! *waves***

**Me, Puffs, Ruffs, Rocks: HELLO!**

**Raff: Why is she here again?! NO! I'm NOT! *widens eyes***

**K~chan: Uhm.. What do you mean, you're not? *acts innocent***

**Me: Oh, forget him, he's just on his angry mood. Anyway, here, I brought all of you candies. *gives candies***

**Everyone except Raff: THANKS!**

**Puffs: While we're eating, on with the story!~**

**Ruffs: She doesn't own us, only the her O.C.s!~**

**Rocks: Reminder~**

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**Enjoy Reading!~ :D**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*A normal day in school, No one's P.O.V., 7:30AM, inside their classroom*_**

Kaoru, Slayter and Ruji were doing a prank at one of their classmate. Momoko, Saiton and Rick were shouting and scolding their friends/brother. Miyako, Savvier and Rome just sighed and decided to talk to each other than join their friends in a fight.

"KAORU!" Momoko yelled louder. "SLAYTER!" Saiton shouted a bit louder than Momoko. "RUJI!" Rick exclaimed louder than the other two red-heads.

Kaoru looked up with a smirk. "What?" She asked almost innocently while Slayter raised an eyebrow. Ruji rolled his eyes and smirked.

"We called you three for about hours already!" Momoko whined like a child after she got mad. Saiton chuckled and added, "You hate listening, huh?" Rick narrowed his eyes at the three green-lovers. "YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" He shouted angrily.

"WHAT!?" Kaoru's eyes were widened. "BUT YOU JUST GROUNDED US LAST WEEK!" Slayter whined almost crying like a child that lost his toy. Ruji just sighed and snorted. "As always."

Rick rolled his eyes and said, "You guys are bad and you wouldn't listen so, grab your punishments."

"Ugh! Not agaaaaaaaain!" Kaoru whined as she walked out of their room. But, before she got too far she saw their teacher. She quickly went back in. "Guys! Mr. Minaniyo is on his way here!"

Rome fist-pumped the air. "Yes! Finally!" Savvier and Miyako just smiled and nodded as they waited for their teacher.

"CLASS! Settle down!" Rick, Saiton and Momoko shouted simultaneously. Rick is their President, Saiton is their Vice President and Momoko is their Secretary.

Kaoru settled in her sit as the two green-dude settled too. The blues, as usual, they obeyed the reds. The rest of the class obeyed as well. Lastly, the reds sat back on their sits.

Mr. Minaniyo went in and saw that his class is already quieted down by the 3 officers. And he knows who those are.

"Good Morning, class! Let's begin our lesson." Mr. Minaniyo said and started the 1st subject.

As the class began, the teens are doing something else. You know, sometimes, others are just born to be bored forever; others are born to be lack of attention.

Kaoru, as usual, is bored when it comes to subjects like this. Slayter, being like Kaoru, is also bored. Ruji, being one of the ruffs, plans some prank on some of his classmates.

Miyako, being her, listened intently even though she doesn't understands other words or sentences. Rome, being a good ruff, he listened and analyzes the lessons so he would understand it. Savvier, being like Miyako, listens right and doesn't goof around.

Momoko, being a braniac, listens and understand every word what Mr. Minaniyo says. Saiton, being like Momoko, listens and understands too. Rick, being no different than Momoko and Rick, does the same thing.

**_*Time skip, Recess time*_**

"Everyone, you can now go and have your break!" Momoko happily announced.

Rick smiled. "Just don't forget your trashes."

"And please clean your places." Saiton added.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted in unison as they take their break.

The 9 teens, as usual, arranged their tables and chairs. They brought out their snacks and started eating and sharing.

"So, what's new?" Miyako asked.

Momoko grinned. "Nothing. How 'bout you, huh, Kaoru~chan?"

"Uh. Guess what? Nothing! Ha-ha." Kaoru fake laughed.

Slayter made a face like this, -_- "You serious?"

"Hmm." Rick narrowed his eyes and looked at everyone. "You're hiding something."

Savvier looked up. "I wonder… what is it?"

"C'mon! Share us something!" Saiton widely smirked.

Kaoru huffed. "I don't have anything to share."

"OK, then. I'll share something." Slayter announced.

Ruji's eyes widened. "Oh, don't you dare tell them!"

"He-he. This'll be fun!" Slayter smirked.

Kaoru chuckled. "I bet that was about yesterday's practice."

"You two, shut up!" Ruji shouted.

The 6 teens who're watching the other 3 raised their eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Ruji almost got stuck up at the net when we're practicing soccer!" Kaoru yelled out loud as she laughed.

Ruji's face was like as red as a tomato. He didn't mean to almost get stuck at the net! It was because of the stupid catcher.

The 6 teens laughed together with Kaoru and Slayter. Only Ruji was snorting and huffing quietly.

"So, Ruji, how's the almost stuck up?" Rick asked smirking.

"SHUT UP! How 'bout you guys, huh, any news?" Ruji said.

Miyako smiled and her eyes twinkled. "I got a new cute dress! Right, Romie~kun?"

"Yeah.. I got a new casual one." Rome smiled and nodded.

"I got a punk one! Miyako chose it." Savvier grinned.

Momoko giggled. "I bet they all suit you well."

"As usual. Besides, they won't buy it if not." Saiton added.

"Yeah. Well right said." Kaoru stated.

Slayter chuckled. "You really love fashion, huh."

"Right. OK, any other news?" Ruji asked as he bites at his ham and cheese sandwich.

Momoko looked up then at Saiton as she looks at him evilly. "I know one thing."

"Oh, no." Saiton hid his face on his hands.

Rick chuckled a little. "Saiton had a date last night."

"Oi! Why didn't we know about this?!" Kaoru commented and she narrowed her eyes at Saiton.

Saiton nervously laughed. "Well, about that.."

Savvier and Slayter simultaneously stood up. "WITH WHO?"

"Woah, woah. You guys are so like brothers altogether." Ruji stated a little amazed.

"Uh, with a girl, of course. He-he." Saiton slightly smiled.

Slayter intently looked at Saiton. "Who's the girl? Ain't she a slut?"

Savvier sighed. "We know you date girls! But, who is it?"

"OK, OK. You guys, calm down like Miyako and Rome." Saiton said.

"CALM DOWN?!" Slayter shouted a little angry.

Savvier obeyed and commanded. "Slayter sit down."

"Fine! Now, tell us." Slayter is really determined to know who it is.

Among the three of the Rocks.. Slayter is like the oldest that protects the younger than him. Savvier is a lil bit like him. Saiton, when it comes to girls, he's like the youngest of the three.

Miyako smiled at Saiton. "You can now tell us, please."

"Oh OK.. Here it goes.."

**_*After the story telling thingy, the recess eventually had finished*_**

Their next teacher came in with books and papers on her arms. Rick, being the president, helped their teacher.

"Good morning class. Today is?" She asked.

"Good morning Ma'am Martinez. Today is Wednesday." The students replied.

Mrs. Martinez nodded and she proceeded to distribute papers to the students. "You should know what's for today." She said.

"Aw man!" Other students commented. "Oh, the test!" Some gossiped aloud. And the rest just groaned.

After the distribution of test papers, Mrs. Martinez wrote something on the board. "These are the rules. FOLLOW them."

"HAI!" The class shouted as they started their tests.

**_*Time Skip, Lunch Time*_**

As usual, the President announces its lunch time, the Vice President says some reminders and lastly, the Secretary finishes all reminders.

The 9 teens, again, arranged their chairs and tables. They brought out their bento and started eating.

"I remembered something!" Momoko announced before she put her spoonful of rice in her mouth.

All the other teens looked at her with asking faces and raised eyebrows.

Momoko grinned mischievously. "It's just about _crush_."

"Oh! Oh! Is it about what me and Kaoru~chan told you?" Miyako's eyes twinkled.

"Oh no! Don't tell them that!" Kaoru shouted almost standing up.

The boys' attentions were caught. "Crush? Who's crush?"

"MOMOKO! MIYA-" Kaoru's shouting were cut by Momoko.

"Kaoru's!" Momoko giggled.

Miyako joined Momoko's giggling as she clapped happily.

Kaoru slouch on her chair and murmured. "Stupid mouth.. I should've didn't tell them that!"

"Her crush is…"

Slayter and Ruji were advancing their ears near Momoko and Miyako. Saiton and Rick listened carefully. Rom and Savvier sighed but listened as well.

Then, there was a knock on the room door. All of the students inside the room turned their heads towards the door.

"Uhm, hello.." A shy girl stated and she waved a little.

A boy came to view and said. "Momoko, Rick and Saiton were called by Mr. Minaniyo at the AVR."

"Kaoru~san, Ruji~san, and Slayter~san were called by Ms. Sanchez at the GYM." The girl added.

The boy then finishes. "Miyako, Savvier and Rome were called by Mrs. Chapatti at the Music Room."

The 9 teens looked at each other then, shrugged. They all put away their stuffs and went to where they are called.

**_*With Momoko, Rick and Saiton*_**

"Hey Momo, can you tell us about Kaoru's crush?" Saiton smiled.

Momoko grinned and shook her head. "Not until everyone is with us."

"Aw man. This was already our chance, isn't Saiton?" Rick groaned.

"Nu-uh. We should be fair, ok?" Momoko smiled.

The two guys sighed and just nodded their heads as they went to the AVR.

As they walked in, they called for Mr. Minaniyo. "Good Afternoon, Sir."

"Ah, there you three are. Come here." Mr. Minaniyo was sitting in an office chair with a cup of coffee in hand.

The three proceeded where Mr. Minaniyo is. They all sat down near him.

"Ok, our meeting is about…"

**_*With Kaoru, Ruji and Slayter*_**

Kaoru sped up as she walks with the two guys. She hoped, in her head, they wouldn't talk to her about her 'crush'. But, unfortunately, the guys are always curious.

"Who's the lucky one, huh, Ru~ru?" Slayter asked speeding up his pace towards Kaoru.

Kaoru gulped. "Uh, no one.." She muttered.

"Eh, no one? Don't be such a sissy! Just tell us, who is it?" Ruji pushed more.

"No one, I said." Kaoru hmmp-ed.

Slayter and Ruji made noises like, 'tsk, tsk' and 'tss, tss'.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Why don't you guys wait for Momo or Miya, they would tell."

"Okay, we'll wait for them." Slayter smirked.

"Cool." Ruji added.

The three went to the GYM where they were called. Kaoru was the first one to enter and the two guys were next.

"Good Afternoon, Kaoru, Ruji and Slayter." Ms. Sanchez smiled at the three teens.

Kaoru sat beside Ms. Sanchez and murmured some, 'good afternoon too.'

Slayter chuckled. "Same to you, Ma'am."

"What he said." Ruji grinned as him and Slayter sat in front of the ladies.

"OK. We're going to talk about the next battle. It's between your year and the other one." Ms. Sanchez explained and she told them the details.

**_*With Miyako, Rome and Savvier*_**

"Hey Miyako~chan! Who's the guy?" Savvier asked.

Miyako shook her head. "I won't tell unless we're altogether."

"Aww.. Please.." Rome whined.

"Nope. Later." Miyako giggled.

Savvier sighed. "Fine. We'll wait for it."

"Yeah.." Rome stated.

The three Blues walked in the Music Room. Mrs. Chapatti was singing and playing the guitar. The three sat down in front of her as they watch.

"Good Afternoon to you three." Mrs. Chapatti greeted as she finishes.

Miyako nodded and the three chirped. "Good Afternoon too Mrs. Chapatti!"

"I see, you three are enthusiastic as ever." Mrs. Chapatti commented.

Miyako giggled and the guys chuckled.

"Anyway, I called you here because we're having another battle. It's between your year and the other year." Mrs. Chapatti said and proceeded telling them about all the details.

**_*Time Skip, Dismissal Time*_**

Rick, Saiton and Momoko with the rest of the officers, went in front of the class.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Rick shouted and the class' noise quieted down.

Momoko and some other officers smiled. "We have announcements." They said.

"Starting this day…" And one by one the officers gave the new announcements. They also reminded them the rules.

But, before the officers could announce their dismissal, one of the students stood up. "Can you also tell us the assignments for the day? Please." She asked.

The officers looked at each other and they all nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. Ok, there are no assignments for today but we have requirements." Rick said.

"Requirements are the following…" Saiton read the list and he finishes after some minutes.

The class stood up and bowed down. "ARIGATOU!"

The officers smiled and bowed down too as a sign of their 'welcome'.

"OK! CLASS DISMISSED!" The officers shouted altogether and they went back to their sits.

The whole class started packing up their stuffs then leaving their classroom. The cleaners would be the last persons who'll be cleaning the room.

"Girls, did Professor told you something yesterday?" Momoko asked as she approached Miyako and Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head and commented. "He's always busy this past few days."

"Kaoru~chan's right, Momoko~chan. Why?" Miyako said.

"He called yesterday, he told me to go with you guys and the boys at the lab today." Momoko shrugged.

Kaoru snorted. "So, he only talks to you. Unfair Professor."

"Kaoru~chan, its ok." Miyako said.

The boys suddenly asked altogether. "What's up?"

Kaoru turned her look at the boys and stated. "Professor wants us to go to the lab."

"Yay! We'll see Poochi again!" Savvier cheered.

"What does he wants?" Slayter asked.

Miyako and Momoko shrugged. "He didn't tell me." Momoko added.

"OK, let's go!" Saiton declared.

"WAIT!" Rick shouted.

Rome was raising his eyebrow. "Who's Professor?" He asked.

"Yeah. You guys never mentioned him to us." Ruji commented.

Kaoru slapped her forehead with her right palm. Miyako put her hands over her mouth. Momoko giggled nervously. "I think we forgot." The three girls said simultaneously.

"Well, we'll just tell you while we take our way there." Saiton stated.

Savvier nodded. "That'll be more fun!"

"The two said it." Slayter smirked.

"OK! C'MON!" The Ruffs said and they all went out their school.

While walking to the lab, the Puffs and Rocks told the Ruffs about Professor, Ken and Poochi. Though, they left the part of being the Power Puff Girls Z and Rowdy Rock Boys Z.

After some minutes, they reach the lab and Poochi was waiting outside, as usual.

"Hello Poochi!" Momoko and Miyako waved.

Kaoru chuckled and rubbed Poochi's head. "Hey there, boy!"

"Poochi!" Savvier called and he brought Poochi on his arms.

"Hello girls and boys! How are you guys, da wan?" Poochi happily greeted.

Slayter smirked. "Fine, Pooch. You?"

Saiton tickled Poochi a bit. "How are you little one?"

"I'm fine too! I missed you guys!" Poochi barked.

The Ruffs were standing there shocked. They didn't believe the Puffs' and Rocks' story that Poochi can talk. But, now, they heard and saw that the robotic dog really can talk.

"The heck! He really talks!" Ruji shouted after a minute of analyzing.

Rome's eyes twinkled. "Come here, boy.. Aw, you can talk.."

Poochi ran towards Rome. "Hello new people, da wan!" He barked smiling.

"Uhm, it can really talk.. Hi there, uhm, Poochi.." Rick bent down and slightly rubbed Poochi's head.

"Come on inside you guys!" Poochi said and the gang went in the lab.

When the gang gone inside the lab, they all proceeded to the living room. The Ruffs are in awe as they see different inventions around the lab.

"Oh, Professor!" Momoko called.

"We're here!" Miyako and Kaoru shouted in unison as they plopped down on the couch.

Professor and Ken came out of the kitchen with super yummy snacks and juices. They placed the foods on a table near their visitors.

"So, how are you boys and girls? And I see, you brought new guys." Professor stated.

Ken smiled at the Ruffs. "You three must be the girls' new guy best friends."

The Ruffs nodded their heads. Then one by one of them asked.

"Do you guys live here?" Rome looked around as he asks.

"Did you guys do all of these inventions?" Ruji asked amused.

"Is this place really a lab house or what?" Rick was the last one.

Professor chuckled. "Yes, we live here. Yes, we did all of that. And this is our laboratory and home."

"Cool!" The Ruffs shouted in unison.

"Anyway, eat some." Ken said grinning.

Kaoru was the first one to grab a snack then Slayter. Momoko grabbed the sweetest one and also Saiton too. Savvier and Miyako grabbed some drinks first. The Ruffs, being brothers they are, they grabbed the same snack.

"Popessor, wherew did woo gwet twis?" Momoko said while munching.

Professor shook his head disapprovingly. "Momoko, don't talk when your mouth is full."

Kaoru gulped down her remaining snack. "That was really yummy! Thanks."

"That's no problem." Ken stated.

Miyako finishes her drink and grabbed a snack. "I'm going to ask what Momoko~chan asked. Professor, where did you get this?"

"Yeah. It's really delicious." Rome said.

"I want more. Thanks!" Saiton grinned and got another sweet snack.

Ruji ate his last piece of his snack and got another one. "It's free, isn't? Thanks."

Professor chuckled at the attitudes of the teens. Guess, they're tired from their walk.

"Your chef or cooker is a great one!" Rick complimented when he finished his snack.

"Yeah, he's right! Better have one more!" Slayter announced as he got another one. "Thanks!"

Savvier chuckled. He gulped down his remaining drink and he grabbed a snack. "Thanks!"

When they all finished their food, Ken started talking to them. Joking around and even sharing thoughts with the Ruffs. They all became close altogether with Professor.

After a while of talking, eating, playing and all other stuffs, the night came. Professor recommended the teens to go home now.

"Take care! Goodnight! Sweet dreams! Have a nice sleep! Pray before you sleep!" Professor, Ken and Poochi waved bye as the teens walks away.

As usual, the Ruffs went their way home and the Rocks walk the Puffs home. The Rocks still do that just to make sure their like-sister-best-friends would be safe.

When the night got darker, all the citizens and people of New Townsville went to bed. They all prayed and have a nice sleep for the night.

**_*Somewhere around the town, at a famous house*_**

"Hey guys, isn't that's the Professor of the PPGZ?" A muscular voice asked.

"Yeah.. Why?" An innocent voice said.

"We can get our revenge. What do you think, huh?" A musky deep voice stated.

"B-but guys... I thought, we're done.." The innocent one said, sighing sadly.

"Done? Who said that we're done?" The same muscular voice demanded.

"No one did. So, we aren't." Smirking, the musky deep voice said determined.

"You guys never forget, huh.." The innocent said.

"Why would we? THEY almost KILLED US!" The musky deep voice shouted.

"Now, now, you two.. I have a plan, now listen." The muscular voice smirked.

Little did the Professor or the Puffs knew about the villains that were going to get revenge. The Professor wouldn't know 'til it comes their way.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Momoko: It made me curious at the bottom part!**

**Kaoru: Who're those guys anyway?**

**Miyako: They make me scared..**

**Saiton: Better know about those people!**

**Savvier: Got them on my look!**

**Slayter: Let's just wait for the next chapter, okay?**

**Me: He-he..**

**K~chan: Great chappie! Where's the next one? Update!**

**Me: Ha-ha, you're too excited K~chan.. Just wait, I'm already on it. *smirks***

**Rocks: Sorry if it's short! We need to give space for the surprise. XD**

**Me: Yeah they're right!**

**K~chan: Sayonara!~**

**All except Raff, who's still at the corner: See you next time!~**

**Raff: REMEMBER! I'M NOT!**

**K~chan and Me: What do you mean!? Uggh..**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 –**

**Me: Hello! I'm back again, and I'm with the next chappie!~**

**K~chan: And I'm also still here!~ Elliot doesn't know, hee-hee. ;)**

**Raff: Oi. Elliot is outside. -_-**

**Momoko: Raff! You ruined the fun! K~chan should not know about that!**

**Elliot: *knocks at the door* Anybody here? Kimeko~chan?**

**K~chan: Oh, God! Hide me, please..**

**Me: Go in my closet and don't go out 'til I tell you, ok? *pushes K~chan inside my closet***

**Rick: Oh, hi there… Elliot!**

**Elliot: Hi too. Did you see my babe?**

**Raff: She's- *I put my palm over his mouth***

**Me: K~chan isn't here. *fake closed mouth smile***

**Miyako: K~chan!~ Where are you?~**

**Rome: Miyako~chan, she went out somewhere. She said she'll be buying something.**

**Kaoru: Yeah, and she even brought Ruji with her.**

**Ruji: I didn't come with her, though. I know you'll gonna miss me, isn't, Cupcake? *smirks***

**Me: Here they go again~ AW~ *becomes OTP***

**Raff: Stop drooling at them! Drool at me! *wipes my mouth and glares at me***

**Elliot: Since my babe is not here, then I'm out. See you guys later, I'll search for babe first. *walks out***

**Me: Bye Elliot! *waves then looks at Raff* Eew! Drool over you? Over my dead body! Anyway, K~chan, you can come out now!**

**K~chan: Oh brother! That was almost close!**

**Raff: So, he's your boyfriend?**

**K~chan: W-what? Uhm..**

**Me: Never mind this idiot. Let's just read the story!**

**K~chan: Great idea, but I'm talking to you later Raff, we're not finish yet about something else.**

**Puffs: M~chan doesn't own us! :)**

**Ruffs: Enjoy reading!~ Here's the reminder..**

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*After 3 months, No one's P.O.V.*_**

The Ruffs, Rocks and Puffs became all best friends together. They almost do all the stuffs together. Even Kaoru, have a great time joking around with Ruji now.

"HEY GUYS!" Kaoru shouted as she scooted over to her friends.

Momoko and Miyako waved. "Good Morning Kaoru~chan!"

"Hey! What took you so long?" The boys asked in unison.

When Kaoru reached her friends, she stopped her skateboard. "Eh, got my alarm clock broken yesterday and forgot to buy one too." Kaoru said as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Kaoru! I told you not to break your alarm clock!" Momoko scolded, hands on her hips.

Miyako shook her head slightly and sighed. "You really hate alarm clocks, ne, Kaoru~chan.."

"Oh c'mon girls! I already had that alarm clock for a year! So, just let it be." Kaoru commented.

"Just let it be?!" Saiton and Rick shouted in unison. Their eyes were furrowed looking at Kaoru.

Slayter and Ruji nodded their heads. "Yeah, just let it be. Alarm clocks are annoying."

"Slayter and Ruji? Not you two." Rome stated and Savvier just sighed.

"See! They agree with me!" Kaoru retorted pointing at Slayter and Ruji.

Momoko, Saiton and Rick looked at the 3 little annoying brats. "You three are out of hand! You guys buy some alarm clocks and if not, your skateboard will be just bubbles. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"WHAT?! FINE! JUST DON'T TOUCH OUR SKATEBOARDS!" Kaoru, Slayter and Ruji shouted in unison.

Miyako giggled. "That's settled!" Savvier announced. Rome nodded with thumbs up.

The three green-lover teens rolled their eyes. "Whatever!" They all murmured.

The other teens just sighed. Momoko waved her hand, indicating her other friends to follow her inside their school. The teens all went up to their classroom and settled there.

**_*Momoko's P.O.V.*_**

"Uhm, Momoko... can we talk?" I heard Rick's voice.

I slightly blushed. "S-sure.." I stood up and we both went out our room.

I guess… I need to tell what I really feel towards him... after the 3 months. I started liking him when… Well, you see.. We, me-Saiton-Rick, became best friends first before our other friends. We were all doing our stuffs almost always together. I see Saiton like my twin brother. But, Rick, is just too hot for me to resist! You know.. He has brains, appearance, appeal, and a 'perfect' guy for me! Sigh. I think, I really like him..

"Momoko? Are you ok? You're so red!" And my soul is back to earth.

So stupid! I talked to my mind and forgot that I'll be talking to Rick! Ugh. "S-sorry! I was just thinking about…something." I explained a little slow at my last sentence.

"Nahw, it's ok. So, uhm, about yesterday…" He started slowly. Oh, right, y-yesterday…

**_*Flashback, yesterday, after class*_**

"Momoko! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Rick, running towards me.

I smiled. "Hey Rick!"

"Thanks for waiting. Uhm, I need to tell you something.." Rick started and I just nodded for him to continue. "I… I like you."

I'm … speechless! "U-uhm…" Momoko! Think! You need to tell him something! Uggh! Momokoooo! THINK! "S-sorry Rick! I need to see the coach, cheerleading, you know. So, uhm, bye!" I quickly waved my hand and ran towards my coach.

I sighed – a deep one. I should've told him something better than the stupid lie! UGH! Such an idiot.. At least coach noticed my presence, so, that means I didn't kind of lie..

"Oh, there you are, Momoko! How was your day? Are you joining cheerleading again?" Coach asked.

I smiled and nodded quickly. "Of course, Coach! I'll always be in the team!" I hyperly said.

"Good! But, why are you so red? Anything happened?" He asked and touched my forehead. "You're also kind of hot.. Momoko, are you sick?"

My eyes widened. I'm hot?! I quickly put up my hands on my face and frantically looking around. "O-oh! I'm not s-sick! I'm p-perfectly fine, Coach! U-uhm, I-I need to go! S-see you tomorrow, C-coach!" And again, I ran as fast as I can out of school to my house.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I bowed down and some tears trickled down my face. "G-gomenasai!" I'm so stupid! I forgot about what I did yesterday! And, and, I gave him a problem because of that!

"Momoko…" Rick got on his knees and looked at me with his hand holding my chin.

I quickly looked up and he stood up. "N-no! It's my f-fault." I wiped my tears away.

"That was my fault.. If I just didn't tell you something as stupid as that -"

I cut him off. "That wasn't stupid!"

"Let me talk first.. If I just didn't tell you that then you wouldn't be crying right now. All I wanted to, uhm, know is… what do you feel about me?" He finishes and hugs me tight.

OK… I need to tell him. I inhale then exhale. I hugged him back. "I like you too." I whispered.

"What?.." He broke the hug and looked at me.

I rubbed my eyes slightly to make my vision clear. "I … Uhm, like you too." I muttered looking down.

I felt my cheeks grow hot after I said that. I looked down so that he won't see my blushing face. It's kind of embarrassing! I know that, I always blush especially times like this, but, we're bestfriends! I don't usually blush when I'm with him, but, since that I have a crush on him, I do… now.

"YES! Wait- I love you, not like." Rick seriously said, looking straight at my eyes.

Chills were sent up at my spine. My whole face is on fire! "I love you too!" I almost shouted as I hugged him again.

OMG! I just said it… IN FRONT OF RICK! I need Miyako! Or, or Kaoru! Anyone! I need, uhm – uhm, ICE PACK! I'm getting fever! Not literally, but! OMG!

"Momoko." Rick broke the hug and he caressed my face with his warm, soft, gentle hands.

I think, I'm going to melt.. "Y-yes, Rick?" I'm stuttering! Oh, I just noticed it now.. -.-''

He chuckled first before he... KISS ME!? I'm so shocked! I didn't know he'll do this! Inhale, exhale.. Need some pay back! I smiled then kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms snaked around my waist as we kiss.

After some minutes, we broke the kiss but our forehead still touching. We're both panting together. That was just the best thing ever!

"Momoko… will you … go out … with me?.." Rick asked, panting. He's cheeks were pale pink! Aw, he's so cute and handsome!

I giggled after my panting session and smiled. "Sure!" He smiled and we both hold hands when we went in our classroom. That was crazy! But… I liked and enjoyed it! *sticks out tongue and winks*

**_*Miyako's P.O.V.*_**

When Momoko~chan and Rick~kun came back to our room, they were holding hands! AW! I think, they're together! This is oh-so-important news! I quickly looked at my other friends with a happy smile.

"Great going bro!" Ruji~kun shouted and he high-fived Rick~kun.

Rick~kun slightly blushed. "Thanks!" He said as he high-fived back.

"Momo, any news for us?" Kaoru~chan asked smirking and she stood up from her seat. I giggled and stood up too. Same goes with the boys.

Momoko~chan blushed and started. "U-uhm.. We …" She pointed to herself then to Rick. "L-love each other.." She almost whispered the 'love'. I giggled in glee.

"YAY! NEW COUPLE! It's just been 3 months, and, tada!~" I gleefully cheered.

Kaoru~chan chuckled. "Nice, Momoko." She winked and smirked.

"So, mind explaining some?" Saiton~kun smirked as the boys, except Rick~kun, nodded their heads.

Rick~kun went beside Momoko~chan and he smiled. "Why not?" And the both of them told the story. I'm so happy for them!

**_*Time skip, break time!*_**

"RICK~KUN! WHY MOMOKO?! WHY NOT ME!?" Himeko~chan cried while pointing at Momoko~chan. Sigh. Himeko~chan..

Rick~kun furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Himeko~chan. "You? Over … Momo? NO WAY! Keep up your stupid dreams yours only."

"WAAAAH! GIRLS! I HATE RICK! LET'S GO! WAAAAH!" Himeko~chan continued crying as she and her gang left the room.

I sighed. "Himeko doesn't change."

"Yeah, she's such a baby!" Slayter~kun stated.

Savvier~kun chuckled. "Sometimes, not all of the people around us changes."

"That's right! She didn't change a bit, since we met her." Rome~kun declared.

Kaoru~chan laughed. "What you guys said!"

"Ok. Chit-chat is enough. Let's eat!" Saiton~kun grinned.

We all brought out our bento and arranged our tables and chairs. After that, Ruji lead the prayer and we ate. We started talking about something as we eat. We all finished our food then drank some drinks. After a while, we put away our bento and arranged our tables and chairs again.

"Miyako~chan, can you help me buy some water at the canteen?" Rome~kun asked as he stood up from his seat.

I nodded. "Of course." We both went out and walked to the canteen.

While walking, I got a glimpse of Romie~kun's cheeks that are pale pink. Is he blushing? As I asked myself that, I blushed. Oh, Miyako! What are you thinking?

"Miyako~chan, I need to tell you something.." I shivered when I suddenly heard Romie~kun's voice.

I giggled and looked up at him. "Yes, Romie~kun?"

"U-uhm … *sigh* I l-love you .." That caught my attention. He loves me back?

I forgot to tell about this! Hee, hee. I liked Romie~kun since we first met. He's so gentle and nice too! Only Savvier~kun knows about this. The girls will be shocked and I know it. So, I decided to keep it up until I can. But, if Romie~kun will know, then everyone should also know about this. No one should be left out.

I smiled and said, "Aw! I love you too!" I giggled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks!" Romie~kun chuckled and hugged me back.

I broke the hug and looked at him. I felt my cheeks growing hot. OMG! "So, what now?" I asked slowly.

"We're a couple!" He announced and slowly put his lips onto mine.

Being me, Miyako, I immediately melt in to it. I kissed him back and we broke the kiss.

"YAY!" I cheered as I giggled.

"Let's go back to our room and tell the others." Romie~kun declared and we both went back to our room as we held hands.

I don't know what came up to my mind. But, oh, well! I know the girls will understand, especially Momoko~chan is with Rick~kun now. Hee, hee. Good Lucks are always at the right time, I guess.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

Sigh. I'm guessing the future now. When Miyako and Rome comes back here they are both together and holding hands.

"HEY! Miyako and Rome! You two are couple now too, huh?"

"On cue, I'm currently predicting the future in my head and then, tada! Just great.." I stated but the last one, I just murmured it.

Momoko giggled. "AW! You two are really cute together!"

"Hurray for MiyOme!" Rick, Ruji, Slayter and Saiton cheered. MiyOme? What the heck?

Savvier chuckled. "Miyako plus Rome is equal to MiyOme. Isn't that great?"

"That's the meaning?! What the heck of a name!" I commented with a 'wtf' face. It's a super weird name for crying out loud!

Miyako pouted. "You're not happy for us, eh, Kaoru~chan?"

"Of course, I'm happy for you! The name is just super weird for Peter's sake!" I stated.

"Oh! That name, never mind it." Rome smiled. I just rolled my eyes and gave thumbs up.

I heard Miyako and Momoko giggled and they all started chatting. I looked out the window and think.

Momoko and Miyako have Rome and Rick at the same day. When will I have Ruji? Wait a min – did I just think what I think I thought?! EW! Why am I thinking about that?! PLAIN GROSS!

I sighed. I can't deny forever, and I know that. Fine, I like Ruji, so what? I don't care if he hates me or whatsoever! He doesn't even know about it, anyway. So, no prob –

"Hi Rujie~baby! Let's go on a date?" A color book went up to Ruji, snaking its dirty hands almost all around Ruji's body. That book! :(

I was going to stand up and shout at the girl but I remembered something. I don't care if Ruji will go out with some slut or whore or color books! I will not be jealous! EVER! I just like how he makes me happy, and that's all!

"Sure -"

I didn't mean to do this but, UGH! "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT WITH HER!" I shouted like I'm jealous. JUST GREAT! -_-

"Someone's jealous!~" Momoko and Miyako giggled in unison. THAT'S IT!

"I'M NO DAMN JEALOUS! ARRGHH! Stupid mouth.." I muttered my last sentence as I walked out of the room.

What the fuck did I just say and do?! UGH! Damn these stupid head and mouth! I quickly ran to the girl's bathroom and waited for the break time's bell. When it rung, I went to our room and quickly sat at my seat. I didn't talk or looked at my friends. I hate this feeling I'm currently having right now!

"Students, we're not having class due to a meeting. Oh, Matsubara~san, Coach wants to see you right now at the soccer field. No chaperons please." Our English teacher announced.

Yes! Coach saved me! I rapidly stood up from my chair and went to the soccer field. Got my life out of line… for now. I already know that my friends will interrogate me about my walk out drama a while ago.

"Hey Coach!" I greeted when I reached the soccer field.

Coach waved his hand and smiled. "Good to see you, Matsubara~san."

"Same to you too, Coach!" I smiled.

"Anyway, let's talk about the emergency practice you and the 2 soccer kings had last 3 months." Coach sat on a bleacher and I followed.

I nodded my head. "What about it?" I asked.

"You guys had an emergency practice because of a false alarm." Coach explained.

I stood up from my seat and furrowed my eyebrow as I looked at Coach. "WHAT THE HELL?! I GAVE ALL OF MY ENERGY THERE! AND I EVEN -"

"It's ok, Matsubara~san. There's this coming competition about after 2 months." Coach smirked.

My eyes widened and I fist-pump in the air. "Hai! I'm going to be so happy to announce this to our P.E. class later, can I Coach?" I used my puppy dog eyes.

"Matsubara~san! Of course!" Coach immediately answered as he got some tissue and put it on his nose.

I laughed as I bid my goodbye. Every time I use my puppy dog eyes at Coach, he gets nose bleed because of I'm cute, that's what he said, though I don't care.

"Kaoru." That voice sent chills up my spine. I turned around and saw the culprit.

"What the heck, Ruji?!" I nearly yelled at his face.

He came closer then I back away. "Why did you walk out? Why did you use your silent treatment? Hmm? Answer me."

My eyes widened as he demands. Shit. I forgot about that! UGH. -.-'' Think! … Ah! "Uhm, Coach wants to see me." I looked away as I stated that. I felt my cheeks burn slightly, so, what do you think I would do?

"Liar." My eyes quickly shot back at him. Me? LIAR?! DAMN NOT! "You weren't at the soccer field where Coach stayed the whole time."

I was damn there! Is he crazy?! "I was there! You idiot! I just left before you got in my way!" I protested as I glare at him.

"I'm talking about the break time drama." He didn't say that a while ago! "Sorry! You didn't even mention that!" I shot back.

He looked up at me. A while ago he was glaring at the floor. "Well, now, I mentioned it. Tell me the real thing."

"I went to the girl's bathroom. I need to pee, you know!" I half-lied. I don't need to tell him that I locked myself there! Duh.

He step forward and I stepped backward. "Did you really pee?" He asked seriously. OK. Kaoru, don't fall for his serious tone. Keep lying! Especially about the drama!

"Of course! I'm a human! Duh!" I retorted.

He took another step forward and I took another step backward. If this keeps going like this, I'll be trap in an alley-like or between him and a wall. Oh shit! I just predicted what happened right now! I'm trapped both in an alley-like and between him and a wall. Just great..

"You're trapped. Did you seriously pee or not? I need truth." I heard his voice. That tone too. Ugh. Fine.

"No, I didn't. I… need to, uhm, be alone at that time." And again, I looked away from him.

I felt his breath near my face. Gawd! No, please, stay away from me! I'm going to –

"Are you jealous?"

"NO! WHY WOULD I BE?!"

"You walked out. You're jealous." And he smirked.

My eyes widened. "I said, NO WAY! Are you crazy?! Me?! Of All Pe–" I literally cut off my sentence. I just noticed now that he's so close to me and my wrists were pinned at the damn wall! Ugh. When I talk too long, I really forget my surroundings, huh.

"Want to kiss me, Babe?" His smirk got wider. I hate that fucking hell of his smirk! SHIT! MY HOT BLOOD IS ALL OVER MY FACE, I feel it, you know.

I inhale and exhale, real deep. "Wha–" Before I knew it…

He smashed his lips on mine. It's so damn rough! Oh, don't forget that, it's dry too! I didn't wish my kiss to be – Dammit! Why am I judging this stupid kiss?! What am I even talking about?! But … I don't care right now!

As I felt his lips go soft on mine, I kissed him back. I don't care if somebody sees us or if he thought I was really jealous a while ago. I just know that… I like him… No, I love him.

"Kaoru.." He whispered as we broke our kiss. Our foreheads touching as we pant. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "I love you."

My heart skipped. OK. It's official. I love him.. "Uhm, I, uh, love you t-too." I answered then I felt some hot liquid goes in my cheeks.

"Yes! We're together!" He cheered loud enough for only me to hear it. I just chuckled. He's so childish sometimes, one of the things I like about him.

He looked at me straight in the eyes. Oh, how I love those forest-green eyes he has. "So, you were jealous back a while ago, huh?" He smirked. This idiot!

"Shut up! I'm not!" I shouted as I playfully punched his shoulder. Though, he made me smile a bit.

Ruji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just announce _us_." His smirk grew wider.

"What do you mean _us?_" I smirked at him. I just love to tease him too, you know.

"_What_? You don't know that? Well, let me-" Before he finished his sentence, well, guess what?

I kissed him roughly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started kissing as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I know, I'm getting out of hand. But, c'mon! This is me, a rare one. ;)

After some minutes, I broke the kiss and got his collar up. "That's a payback for stealing a kiss a while ago." I smirked and let go off him as I started walking down the hallway.

"HEY! Don't leave me here, babe!" He shouted and walked after me. I slightly giggled; this one is a rare thing too. It's all because of his childish acts.

I waited for him and tapped my left foot some times. Am I getting bored or… I'm just excited to tell my friends about this? Ugh. -.- I'm going all soft!

"C'mon, My Kaoru~chan!" He chuckled as he held my hand in his. Ruji looked at me and smiled. I sighed and smiled back at him. We then walk back to our room.

**_*No one's P.O.V.*_**

"Look! Kaoru~senpai and Ruji~senpai are together!" A random cute girl shouted pointing at the couple.

The two Puffs', two Ruffs' and Rocks' attention were caught. Their heads were automatically turned to the green puff and green ruff.

"Ruji? Kaoru? Together? COOL!" Slayter cheered happily as he went to Kaoru and Ruji. He hugged Kaoru then high-fived Ruji.

Kaoru has slight pink blush adoring her cheeks as Ruji has that victory smirk on. "Yeah." They both said, though, Kaoru kind of muttered it.

"KAWAII!~" Momoko and Miyako giggled happily and they hugged Kaoru tightly. They were so happy that the tomboy found something _different_.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"GIRLS! Matsubara~san, Gotokuji~san, Akatsutsumi~san are together with the Masukitouji Brothers!" Another random girl shouted happily.

A mob of girls suddenly went in the classroom with a mob of guys following them. "THEY'RE REALLY TOGETHER, EH! KAWAII!~"

"WAAAAAAH! WHAT'S SO CUTE ABOUT THAT?! I DON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE TO BE WITH ANY OF THE MASUKITOUJI BROTHERS! WAAAAAAAAHH!" Himeko cried out loud at the crowd as she ran outside, still crying like a baby.

The Ruffs chuckled. "Thanks for the support guys!" They also waved.

"Arigato!" Momoko exclaimed. Miyako clapped, jumped up and down, and smiled warmly as she looks at the crowd. Kaoru still has the light blush on her cheeks. She murmured some, 'thanks' a little quietly.

"NO PROBLEM! YOU THREE COUPLES ARE GREAT TOGETHER!" They all shouted in unison.

Then the mob of girls looked at the boys. "DON'T YOU HURT THE GIRLS, OKAY?!" The boys glared at the Ruffs. "HURT THEM, YOU'RE DEAD! RIGHT, GIRLS?!" All of the crowd shouted and yelled, "YEAH!"

Kaoru sighed exasperated. "It's fine you know, guys! I'll kill them myself, especially when these two," She pauses and points at Rick and Rome. "hurts my bestfriends' feelings."

"Of course, we'll never do something like that!" The Ruffs stated with matter-of-factly tone. Their hands are surrendered up.

The crowd cheered and after the scene, left the couples back in peace.

Kaoru and Ruji sighed. "That was a bit of tiring." They stated in unison.

"You're right. But, they're so supportive and kind!" Miyako giggled. Rome nodded as he chuckled.

Momoko stood up and said, "It's official! *giggles happily* We're all couples!" Rick just gave a smirk and thumbs up.

"Yes! The scene is finally finished!" Saiton announced exasperatedly sighing.

Savvier chuckled. "We were speechless because of their sudden made up scene."

"Anyway! Kaoru, Ruji, EXPLAIN." Slayter said. He's a little serious. Kaoru, for him, is a little sister that should be protected from boys. And Ruji, for him, is a brother – a special one.

Kaoru sighed. "Here goes nothing.." She murmured. Ruji looked at her and smiled. He got her hand in his and squeezed it, like indicating that he's there for her, the both of them will explain.

**_*With the Professor, Ken, Poochi*_**

Ken looked at the screen with worried face. He's monitoring the girls and boys at school. He also remembered that the Masukitouji couple adopted the RRBZ.

"Dad.." Ken called.

Professor's head looked up where can is currently looking. He saw the three new couples that are happy and knows nothing about their secret identities of each other. He sighed.

"We should've told them at the first place, Ken." Professor said, sighing again.

"You guys are right, da wan!" Poochi chimed in.

Ken turned off the monitor and sat next to Professor and Poochi. He still looks worried as ever for the girls.

Professor smiled a re-assuring one. "Don't worry, my son. As long as we keep an eye on the boys nothing happens to the girls, alright? Now, let's go back to our work."

"Sure, Dad.. C'mon Poochi." Ken answered.

**_*Saiton's P.O.V.*_**

"That was a wrap!" Slayter exclaimed grinning widely. Kaoru and Ruji just finished their explanation.

Miyako and Momoko kept giggling all the time. Me and Savvier just chuckled as we listen. Rick and Rome being brothers, they always high fived Ruji every now and then. And of course, Slayter, being Kaoru's twin-like-brother-friend, he keeps on getting excited and bragging about something like don't hurt her or what the hell.

As we keep on talking and sharing our days with each other, something unexpected happened… Mojo appeared with his big robot out of nowhere in front of our school. Oh brother! Trouble!

I looked at Momoko and I caught her gaze. _'Go. NOW!' _I used my telepathy in messaging her. Rick, Rome and Ruji doesn't know about us… not yet.

Then I saw, with my peripheral vision, Savvier and Slayter doing the same thing to Miyako and Kaoru. This is our sign when theirs something like this happens.

"Oooh… Uh… My stomach kind of… hurt, just suddenly… I'm just going to the… nurse's office.." Kaoru clutched her stomach like it really hurts and she fixed her facial expression too.

Momoko stood up and she clutched her head like a crazy mad man. "MAN! MY HEAD HURTS! I NEED TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY!" She shouted, acting like Kaoru.

"You boys, stay here, I'm going to bring Momoko~chan and Kaoru~chan to the nurse. Don't worry, OK? We'll be back!" Miyako smiled a small one and she dragged the other two girls with her outside.

Rick, Rome and Ruji were like shocked. Can't blame them this is the first time they saw the girls acted that way. And besides, we still didn't tell them about our secrets.

"Don't worry you guys! They'll be back in a flash." Savvier winked at the three.

Rome's face formed a worried one but still he smiled. "OK.. As you said.."

"So, want to tell us anything else other than you guys getting together? Hmm?" I changed the topic for a while.

**_*No one's P.O.V.*_**

It kind of been a long time since villains showed up at New Townsville. And their super heroines, Power Puff Girls Z, had a great time resting. But now, Mojo is back. One of the villains who doesn't give up, even just once.

And as usual, the girls ran to the roof top. They always transform there, where no one knows, only the RRckBZ and Utonium Gang.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted and she did her usual routine.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted and she also did her usual routine.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted and she also did her usual routine.

"Power Puff Girls Z!" The trio shouted as they finished and did their usual pose.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom, being their leader, commanded.

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and the trio flew into the sky towards where Mojo is.

When the PPGZ spotted Mojo, they were on time. Mojo was about to destroy or do something near their school. The trio thought of the students so they quickly fought Mojo and his robot.

"Stop right there, Mojo!" Blossom shouted.

Mojo looked up from where he was focused on a while ago. "The Powder Puff Girls Z!? Why are you here, Mojo?"

"Idiot! Of course, to kick your freaking butt, monkey boy!" Buttercup smirked.

"Why don't you just give up, Mr. Monkey Mojo?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

Mojo pointed a finger of his robot to the girls. "I will never give up, Mojo! I will kill you girls! You'll see, Mojo!"

"Guess what? We don't have any choice. Let's do this!" Blossom announced. She pulled out her yoyo and made her stance.

Bubbles sighed but she showed her bubble wand and positioned herself.

"This is what I'm waiting for!" Buttercup commented as she grabbed out her big yellow and green hammer.

"Haha! I'm not going to lose this time, Mojo!" Mojo declared and he controlled his robot accordingly.

Blossom nodded her head and the PPGZ started the battle with Mojo. As usual, they attack one by one.

"Strawberry shot!" Blossom threw her yoyo at Mojo's robot then when it made contact with it, she shouted again. "Sweet Bomb!" The part where the yoyo touched 'boomed' and made a hole.

Bubbles giggled. "Nice shot Blossom. Now it's my turn! Bubble Champagne!" A bubble formed and it went to where Mojo is then it was tapped as Bubbles shouted. "Bubble Blow!" Lots of small bubbles came out of the bubble and it popped everywhere it landed on Mojo's robot.

"NO! NO! NO! MY PRECIOUS ROBOT! NO! NO! NO!" Mojo shouted as a lot more bubbles pops everywhere. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, MOJO!"

Mojo pressed some buttons on his inside operation thingy. He grinned evilly as he waited. "Kya!~" He shouted when his attack worked. A big round beam shot towards Buttercup who's just looking smugly at Mojo.

"Hehe.. I would never lose to you, you old monkey breath!" Buttercup said. She positioned her hammer and herself. "Tornado Spin!" She spun with her hammer and the beam that Mojo shot from a while ago was bam back to Mojo. Buttercup smirked as her plan worked out as expected.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mojo shouted and the beam touched his robot then they were sent to outer space. "I'll be back, Mojo! I promise!" He yelled angrily before he vanished.

Bubbles sighed and she looked at the two other puffs. "Let's go back now.."

"Man, I feel like I want more! But, for now, I'll take a break." Buttercup said.

"Yeah. Sure." Blossom stated.

The trio nodded their heads altogether and they all went to their school's rooftop to detransform. After they did their usual routine, they all went back to their room.

**_*Somewhere, somewhere. Where nobody knows about the place*_**

"Dudes, the PPGZ showed up for once!" The same husky deep voice before exclaimed.

"Guys, are you sure we need to get them some revenge?" The innocent one asked, worrying.

"Man up, idiot! This is our chance! Let's grab it." The muscular voice answered.

"Fine.." Sighing, the innocent voice said in defeat.

"So, you remember the plan?" Mr. muscular voice asked, smirking.

"Yup! Let's schedule it, shall we?" Same husky deep voice smirked.

"Yeah, sure.. Let's get this over it." Sighing once more, the innocent voice said.

"COOL!" Both, muscular and husky voice cheered.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: So….. How was it? :)**

**Kaoru: You really love to jinx us up, don't you?**

**Momoko: That's cute, so it's ok!**

**Miyako: *giggles* Like you and ****_him_****.**

**Me: Miyako, sshhh.. And Kaoru, yeaah.. :P Momoko, thanks! :3**

**K~chan: It's good! :)) Oh, wait, where is ****_him?_**** *smirks looking at me***

**Me: Oh, uhm, he's out! *nervously laughs***

**Raff: *suddenly comes in* WHO THE HELL IS ****_him_****?!**

**Ruffs: *looks up from their game* Looks like someone's JELLY!~**

**Puffs: *laughs* Yeaah.. We wonder, who it is..**

**K~chan: *clears throat* So Raff, what are you talking about last time that you're not? And is M~chan your girl? *smirks***

**Me: *my face turns bright red* What are you-**

**Raff: *kisses my cheeks* Yes, she's my girl. *smirks* And I'm not jealous because I know that she won't fall for anyone than me.**

**Me: *widens eye while turning into lighting red tomato* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

**K~chan: Oooohh.. Someone is shocked and someone is in love! How cute!~**

**Puffs and Ruffs: Sayonara Minna! :) Thanks for reading! Please review! :D We'll just take care of the rest and oh, the Rocks are out that's why they're not here. :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Here is the chapter 7!~**

**Raff: And I'm here babe. *smirks***

**Me: I wasn't looking out for you and don't call me babe. *innocent little kid***

**Elliot: *comes in* Is Kawaii~chan here? *looks around***

**Me: Elliot, hide! *hides with the two boys***

**K~chan: *comes in* Uhm, anyone here? Hello? It's so dark in here. What-**

**All of us: *opens light and shows ourselves* Happy Birthday K~chan!~**

**K~chan: Aw! Thank you guys! *hugs and kisses***

**Elliot: Happy Birthday Babe. ;) *kisses on the cheek***

**K~chan: O-oh, Elliot.. T-thanks.. *blushes***

**Me: So, how's the surprise party? Did ya like it?**

**K~chan: Oh, why thank you very much! I appreciate it!**

**Me: Oh, and this is a special chapter because it's gifted for you.**

**K~chan: Aw!~ Thanks again M~chan!**

**Me: That's no pro-**

**Raff: Dammit M~chan! You're ignoring me too much! It hurts, OK!? *shouts at me while clenching his fists at his sides***

**Me: …**

**K~chan: Uhm, hello there everyone! *blocks the view of me and Raff* Let's just go on with the story!**

**Ruffs: M~chan doesn't own us! :)**

**Puffs: Here's a reminder again! :3**

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**Enjoy reading Guys!~**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*At the Lab, its Saturday Afternoon, Savvier's P.O.V*_**

"How about a triple date, huh?" Rick asked smirking.

Rick, Rome and Ruji were deciding to take the girls out. You know, they just became couples yesterday so, they should have something special or an event for the girls.

"Nahw, Kaoru won't like that!" Slayter chimed in.

"Yeah, Slayter's right. So, how 'bout we'll just ask them where they want and what they wanna do. Sounds what?" Ruji suggested grinning.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Cool."

"When are you guys taking the girls?" Saiton asked.

"Hmm.. How about next week? You know, so we can schedule our plan." Rome answered smiling.

Rick nodded his head knowingly and matter-of-factly. "OK. Let's schedule it."

"What are you boys planning about?" Professor suddenly asked coming in the living room.

"Just about these guys taking out the girls somewhere." I answered.

Professor's head swung immediately looking at us. "Taking out the girls? Anything I don't' know here?" He asked a little suspicious and shock too.

Guess, we forgot he was the girls' second parent as well as ours, Rocks. I laughed nervously and looked at Saiton and Slayter for answers.

"OK. We're caught. Go tell them about that. Professor is kind of like our second parent with the girls." Saiton sighed.

"Oh. Sorry, we didn't know about that." Rome smiled a close mouth and he bowed down slightly.

Rick stepped forward, chest up. "We confessed to the girls, Professor. And, we're planning onto taking them out for they gave back our confessions, you know, our love for them." He said without hesitation. This guy is really like Saiton, I see.

"Don't worry, we won't and never will hurt them." Ruji proudly smirked as he looked at Professor.

_'Guys, do you think Professor won't be mad at us?'_ I used my telepathy with Saiton and Slayter.

When it comes to something like this, I'm always worried that we'll get Professor mad at us. Parents or a parent is something like that but they won't leave you. And also, we use telepathy when something like this happens.

_'Of course not. The Masukitouji Brothers are telling him already what it's about.' _Slayter answered.

I sighed. _'Don't worry Savvier, they always saves our butts at times like this. Haha.'_ Saiton even chuckled out loud a little.

"Fine. Just promise me, you won't do anything bad to the girls, ok? And you three, come here we need to talk." Professor said with stern voice.

I just nodded and stood up. Saiton did the same and lead the way. Slayter was the last one because he told the boys about something 'we'll be right back'.

When we reached the hallway, Professor is still quiet not even saying a word. Usually, he would ramble like Momoko. Oh, and he's not with Ken and Poochi. I wonder if anything wrong is happening..

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a memory pops up. A kind of flashback. What the..

**_*Flashback!*_**

_Professor read the form out loud. Everyone listened intently._

**_Adoption Paper_**

**_St. Jaen's Children Homes_**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

**_Adopted –_**

**_Name/s: Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo_**

**_Age/s: 16 yrs. old, 16 yrs. old, 16 yrs. old_**

**_Type of Birth/s: Triplets_**

**_Birthday/s: May 08, 1997_**

**_Likes: Books and sweets – mostly candies, Sports – especially soccer – and spicy foods – mostly with hot sauce, Stuff Toys – especially his Octa – and chips or chocolates_**

**_Hates: Being annoyed when reading, Being annoyed when playing/practicing skills, Being annoyed when serious_**

**_Loves: Red and reading, Green and playing, Blue and eating_**

**_Best in: Science and History, Math and Cooking, Arts and Playing Instruments_**

**_Adopted by –_**

**_Mrs.: Mizilet Masukitouji_**

**_Mr.: Kael Masukitouji_**

**_About them: The couple doesn't have any child and can't have. They are nice and loving towards every kids/teens. They are also wealthy to have the triplets go in a private school, if they want. They have no record at any jail in Japan or the whole world. They care for other people and never forget a single friend they had/still have. They would work hard for somebody they truly wanted to help out. They are successful in life. They own a restaurant, named Masukitouji Specialties. And its running well still now._**

**_Sentence / Promise:_**

**_We will take care of the three boys and we will never give them back again. We will love them as our true sons. We will never abuse them. We will always love them until the end of our lives. We pledge to all the ones who took care of them first that we'll take care of them more than how you took care of them and also love them with our full hearts. We pledge that we would give them a happy, wonderful, unforgettable life. Thank you for letting us adopts them._**

**_May 26, 2013_********_Mrs. Jaen R. Surmise_**

**_ Date Head of the Adaption Center_**

**_P.S. – Do not throw this form with the certificates and other important papers. This form might be needed in a certain circumstances. Thank you for adopting them! Have a nice day!_**

_"Oh, so, they were adopted." Ken commented._

_"Hmmp. This is not good." Momoko said._

_Miyako raised an eyebrow at Momoko. "Why is it not good, Momoko~chan?" She asked._

_"Oh, c'mon! Miyako, they are evil/bad. You know what they might do to the ones who adopted them." Momoko explained._

_Kaoru and the boys just sighed at Momoko's I-know-it-all-towards-evil-or-bad attitude. She always concludes so fast that right now, no one agrees with her. They weren't sure yet._

_"Momoko calm down, you're to advance. We're not yet sure, ok? And besides, they can change without us knowing like the RRckBZ, right?" Professor Utonium stated._

_Kaoru gave thumbs up. "Prof., here, is right." Miyako nodded her head too. "What Kaoru~chan said." The RRckBZ just kept quiet._

**_*Flashback ends!*_**

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" I shouted out loud when the memory of that day stopped in my head.

"Savvier?.." Professor looked at me with a mixed expression. There's this father-look, worried one and curious one.

I looked at my surrounding and saw that we were still in the hallway and also still walking. Saiton gave me a look that said, 'you just cussed…in front of Professor!' and Slayter mouthed, 'great to go, interrupting the silence!' then he grinned. Oh, brother..

"Sorry Professor.. I just remembered something.. Uhm, let's proceed." I said while still worrying about the girls.

Who wouldn't worry about them if they're dating the RRBZ!? Of course, NO ONE! They are the PPGZ for being quiet! Ugh… I should've remembered. OK, I'll tell my friends about this later when were out of this hallway.

We walked further more then, at last, we stood at a white elevator-like door. Professor went in and we three followed.

As soon as we settled inside the room, I said what I remembered. "The form of adaptation of the RRBZ."

"Oh fuck! You're right! Ugh! Why did I forget about that of all things?!" Slayter shouted while running his fingers through his hair.

Saiton face palmed and muttered, "The heck, I forgot that too."

Professor's face lightened up. "Glad you remembered that Savvier. That's what I'm going to remind you right now."

"W-what are we going to do now?" I asked. I'm so worried that Miyako~chan, or Momoko~chan, or Kaoru~chan would get hurt.

"Do you think the girls really like or love the boys?" Professor asked sitting comfortable at the computer chair.

I looked at Saiton and Slayter. _'Did any of the girls mention to you guys about this?'_ I asked.

_'Momoko, somehow did.. How 'bout you? And Slayter?' _Saiton answered looking up at me.

_'Yes Kaoru did too. But only, about how she hates that she fell for him.'_ Slayter stated sighing.

Then, we should tell this about Professor. _'Good. Let's tell Professor. Miyako also told me something about that.'_ I turned off my telepathy after that.

We three looked at each other first before looking straight at Professor. "We guess so.."

"How?" Professor asked.

"Miyako~chan always tells what she's feeling when Rome or Boomer does something she likes." I answered first.

"Kaoru was always rambling about how she hates herself that she fell for a jerk like him." Slayter said a little anger rising when he said, 'jerk' and 'him'. He's always so protective when it comes to Kaoru..

"Same with Momoko, though, she's rambling about how cute and how sweet and all those lovey stuffs." Saiton stated a little annoyed.

Professor nodded his head. He put a finger under his chin and he started rubbing it. He looks like thinking, about something..

After a while of silence, the door swung open breaking the previous silence. Ken and Poochi came in, closing the door behind them and bring some snacks and drinks.

"Here, take some." Ken passed the tray as he smiled.

"What's up here, da wan?" Poochi asked, sensing the silence from a while ago.

I saw Slayter running his fingers in his hair. Then there's Saiton, sighing annoyed. And me, I'm just looking worriedly at every single thing.

Professor cleared his throat. "OK. Here's the plan."

The boys and I with Ken and Poochi, listened at Professor. This is, of course, for the girls and their safety.

**_*With the Ruffs, No one's P.O.V.*_**

Rick was on the floor, reading something. Ruji sat on the couch while watching a sporty movie at the T.V. Rome was just looking around the room, sighing a little sad to his self.

"Anything wrong, baby bro? I feel like you're not comfortable on something." Rick's elder-brother-voice rang in the living room.

Ruji's head snap up looking at Rome. "What's up?" He asked and turned off the T.V.

"I… I don't know, bros.." Rome stated sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ruji asked, raising an eyebrow at his lil' bro.

Rick closed his book then looked at his brothers. "Go spill." He ordered.

"It's about our -"

_*Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing!*_

Ruji took out his phone out of his pocket. "Sorry." He mumbled before getting up and answers the phone while walking away somewhere.

"So, you can spill it to me while Ruji's out." Rick pushed still staring at Rome.

Rome was about to say something when Rick's phone rang. "I'll tell it later, just answer the call."

Rick sighed and stood up. "OK. I'll be right back." He took off the opposite direction where Ruji went and answered his phone call.

"Ok. My brothers are having their phone calls at the same time. Isn't that a little weird? Oh, well." Rome said but of course, as if on cue, his phone rang.

He raised an eyebrow but none the less, he picked up his phone and answered the call. He just stayed there and talked to the person.

**_*Ruji's P.O.V.*_**

"Yo?" I said as I answered the call.

"RUJI!~" Oh, it's Sally. She's our cousin, mother side. Her dad is my mother's brother, so yeah, we're cousins.

"Hey, Sally! What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Hum, at a friend's house. Why?"

"I want to go there and meet your friends!"

"What?"

"I'm going there and gonna meet your friends, including your girlfriend, Kao~chan!"

"Sorry but we're kind of busy here."

"Please!~"

"Ok, I'm going to ask Rick and Rome first."

"Yay! OK! Text me alright."

"Sure, sure. Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up as soon as I heard her say bye. You know, sometimes, girls are troublesome.

**_*Rick's P.O.V.*_**

"What's with the sudden call, girly?" I asked smirking.

"Rick! It's Sheryl OK?!" Ah, yes, my favorite cousin. I love to tease this one.

"Oh, yes, yes. Sheryl, so, what's up?"

"I want to go there."

"Huh?"

"I'm going there."

"What do you mean?"

"I, one of your cousins, will go there where you are."

"No way!"

"Please!~ I wanna meet Momo~chan!~"

"Oh, shut up. You're not going here!"

"But, Aunt said I can spend my time with you guys!"

"Ugh. Fine, I'll ask my brothers about this."

"Really? Yay! Thanks Rick!"

"Whatever. Just, don't you dare open up that big mouth of yours!"

"I know, I know. Hee, hee."

"Talk to you later. Bye."

"Okie! Bye-bye!" I hung up as soon as she said 'bye-bye'. Sometimes, having cousins are troublesome, huh.

**_*Rome's P.O.V.*_**

"Hello?" I said on my phone when I answered it.

"Cozy! It's me, Shine!" Oh, my favorite cousin. We're both a like in a way. She's nice too and cheerful.

"Cozy, what's up?"

"Uhm, I'm wondering if…"

"Hmm? If what?"

"If I can go where you are."

"Oh, uhm, I don't know.."

"I wanna meet some of your friends and Miya~chan too!"

"I'll see, Shine. I'm going to tell my bros about this."

"Yay! OK! I'll wait for your SMS!"

"Sure thing. Bye!"

"Byeeee!" I hung up when she said that. I sighed. She's a little troublesome, I guess..

**_*No one's P.O.V.*_**

The Professor, Ken, Poochi and the Rocks went in the living room. They heard the Ruffs talking to someone and then the trio hunged up simultaneously.

"So, who called?" Slayter asked, grinning a little.

The trio looked at them. "Our cousin." They announce in unison. Rick, Rome and Ruji looked at each other.

"Who called you?" And again, they asked in unison. "Which cousin?" Still, they asked simultaneously.

"Oh brother! Stop doing that!" Saiton shouted a little exasperatedly.

Savvier and Slayter chuckled. They knew Saiton hates hearing something like that.

"Gomen.." Rome smiled a small one. "Haha. Sorry." Rick chuckled. "Whatever." Ruji rolled his eyes. The trio sat down on the couch.

The rest of the gang sat at the scattered chair over the living room. They all looked at the Ruffs.

"Who called?" Savvier asked.

"Sally called me." Ruji answered. "Mine's Sheryl." Rick chimed in. "Lastly, Shine called me." Rome smiled.

Professor nodded. Ken then said. "They're cousins, right? They'll be here sooner." Poochi barked happily while nodding. "That's right, da wan!"

The Ruffs' jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "So they already know that we're here?!"

"Yeah." Slayter laughed. Savvier gave a small nod and thumbs up. Saiton smirked and looked at them like, 'Haha. Nice.'.

_*Ding, dong! Ding, dong!*_

"Coming!" Ken shouted. "Gotta get it." He stood up and ran towards the entrance door.

Ken opened up the door and to his surprise; it wasn't the Ruffs' cousins. It was the girls!

"Hey Ken!" The three girls greeted as they walked in. Ken just nodded and pointed the living room.

They all went to the living room. Momoko was holding a paper bag filled with sweets. Miyako was holding a shopping bag with some fashion magazines in there and new cute clothes too. Kaoru was bringing her bag of sport equipment.

"Oh, hi there girls!" Professor greeted as soon as the girls walked in the living room.

"Hi Professor! Guess what? I credited these candies on your account!" Momoko said hyperly and she giggled.

Professor sighed but didn't stop the smile that spread out on his face. He felt like a good father to his daughters-like-girls.

"So, Prof. anything new?" Kaoru asked as she put down her bag on the nearest table.

"How's your day everyone?" Miyako chimed in, happily putting down her shopped things on the nearest table.

Professor gestured the girls to sit next to him. "I need you to tell me something I don't know." He smiled.

"Oh! Yeah, we almost forgot. Sorry, Professor. But, anyway, Miyako you first!" Momoko said when the three of them had sat down.

Miyako nodded her head cheerfully. "Alright! Rome kind of, uhm, asked me out and well, I said yes." She's smiling while saying it to the Professor, meaning she really likes him.

"Next me! The same thing happened! Hee-hee.." Momoko giggled while her cheeks are painted pink like Miyako a while ago. Since it just like Miyako, meaning Momoko really likes Rick too.

"So, how 'bout you Kaoru?" Professor asked.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortable at where she sat while stating, "Uhm, the same thing happened too.." Kaoru always doesn't feel comfortable when it comes like this, meaning she also really like Ruji.

Professor sighed to his self. The girls have fallen to the boys. And he's still not sure if the boys won't do harm. He's just praying that, please the boys are not evil anymore.

After some time of the commotion, Ken decided to have them a small celebration. "C'mon!" He cheered.

The gang left for the kitchen. The couples or the girls' boyfriends got their hand in theirs. The Rocks together with the Professor, Ken and Poochi watched the Ruffs carefully but not that suspiciously.

**_*Time Skip!*_**

"How's my cook?" Saiton asked, smirking all the way.

"So good big bro! I want some more!" Momoko cheered.

Miyako and Kaoru were speechless about the food and they just nodded their heads. When they finished they ordered more of the servings.

"So, you cook… How cool!" Rick complimented.

Rome nodded. "They are good too."

"Another some for me!" Ruji exclaimed.

"Hey dude, give me too!" Slayter chimed in.

Savvier stood up, sighing. Everyone looked at him. "What's wrong?" Saiton asked.

"… I'm on Lala Land! XD" Savvier stated dreamily. And everyone burst out laughing. They weren't expecting someone would say that.

_*Ding, dong! Ding, dong!*_

When they heard the door bell, they all stopped laughing.

"Who could that be?" Miyako wondered out loud.

"Professor, did you invite someone?" Momoko asked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at her friends. "I'm going to open it up rather than asking." She sated and went to get the door.

"Wait, babe!" Ruji said and followed Kaoru to the door.

Professor chuckled. "Yes, I invited some people."

"Their cousins." Ken pointed Rome and Rick.

"Oh! Oh! Is it Sally, Shine and Sheryl, da wan?" Poochi asked excitedly.

"Yep. Though, I don't know who those people are." Saiton answered.

Savvier and Slayter chuckled. "Same here."

Miyako clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm so excited to meet some of Romie~kun's cousins!"

"Same here! I wonder if Ricky's favorite cousin would be here." Momoko's eyes twinkled as she waits for the visitors.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

I was about to open up the door when it was opened by the visitor. Just wow. -_-

"Ruji!" One of them shouted and went past me. WOW! -_-

She looks kind of familiar. Hmm. She has my hair color only hers was darker and her hair stops above her shoulders with spiky full bangs, her eyes are also green but darker than mine, tan skin, and a height of 5"2. She's wearing a dark green hanging cloth underneath is a black spaghetti-strapped tank top, slightly mini blue jean skirt and 3-inched black high heels. By her looks, she's a girly one, especially with her make up on. Though, her make up suits her OK.

She went to Ruji and hugged him like they just saw each other. Just great! I'm his girlfriend and _she_ hugs him like she was his girlfriend! Oh, gawd! What am I talking about?! Tss, I would never be jealous of someone or anything else!

I looked away from them and narrowed my eyes at the other two girls that were standing in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked with venom dripping in every word.

"Ooopsy. Uhm, Sally.." The blondie said while nervously giggling a little.

She also looks kind of familiar. She has blonde her like Miyako only her blonde was a little darker color and her hair was in pigtails that stops right on her hips with straight bangs that were cut in the middle and clipped at the sides of her head, her eyes are also blue but darker than Miyako's, a fairer skin than Miyako's, and a height of 5"1. She's wearing a light blue dress that is sleeveless and has a light yellow thin belt around her waist, and light blue flat shoes. She also has light make up that looks good on her.

Suddenly, I felt strong and warm arms wrapped around my waist. Then there's a steady and hot breath that blows in my ear a little. I looked at my back and saw that Ruji was the culprit.

I frowned. "What do you want, jerk?" I even narrowed my eyes at him.

"Aw, come on now babe. You were jealous, weren't you?" He smirked while staring deeply into my eyes.

I looked away and tried to remove his arms around my waist. Key word: TRIED. Ugh. Stupid strong and warm arms! I should've not told him the truth! Argh.

"Let me go, you idiot! There are visitors." I huffed still mad at him.

Who wouldn't be mad?! Saying I was jealous after he didn't introduced me to the girl! And he even talked to her for a while, really ignoring me! Hmmp!

"So what if there are visitors? Besides, they are my cousins." He cooed and purred.

Wait – He's cousins?! Argh! They were cousins and I was jealous! … Wait a sec – did I just say 'I was jealous'?! Oh, gawd! What am I thinking?! I hate this!

"O-oh.. Uhm, who are you pinky?" I just changed the topic. Heck, I don't even know what to say after he told me that!

Pinky was also familiar. She has the color of Momoko's hair only darker shade and it was ponytailed by red ribbons with full bangs, her eyes are also pink but darker than Momoko's, a little pale skin, and a height of 5"1 ½. She's wearing elbow-length red and white checkered buttoned up, mini dark blue jean shorts, and 3-inched reddish high heels. The make up on her was paired nicely with her clothes.

She smiled and said, "I'm Sheryl, one of Ruji, Rome and Rick's cousins." Sheryl looked at blondie and the other one. "Next?"

"Sorry if I ran past you a while ago. I just missed my favorite cousin Ruji. Anyway, I'm Sally!" She extended her hand in front of me.

I blinked then shook her hand but I also immediately pulled away. I just hate myself, since a while ago and of course, about what happened! Argh..

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Shine!" Blondie smiled sweetly and slightly bowed down. Guess what, she's a blonde, of course she's polite!

I just nodded my head and I removed Ruji's arms around my waist. Yes, I got out of his grip, finally! I cleared my throat and stated, "Let's go to the kitchen, the others are waiting there."

Being me, I ran after I said that. Though, Ruji won't let it be just like that! Ugh. He pulled my right arm and turned me to face him. I just gave him an innocent look. What'd you expect?

"Let's have a moment first, shall we?" He smirked as he pulled me to the living room.

I snorted. "What do you want?"

He lifted my chin up slowly and made me look into his eyes. Oh, how I – Shit, stop thinking lovey stuffs Kaoru! I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jealous, aren't we?" He smirked. That smirk… UGH! Why is he making me like this?! I hate it!

"Shut the fuck up. I hate you." I stated it bitterly.

I succeeded in getting out of his arms and quickly proceeded to the kitchen. Glad Sally, Shine and Sheryl know the kitchen, or else I'll be dead at Professor for not accompanying them.

"I'm back." I stated with my voice a little cracked. I wonder what happened to my voice. I didn't even do anything.

They all looked at me. "There you are!" Momoko giggled. "Sally~chan here is searching for you." Miyako chimed in.

"Hmm? Why me?" I asked. I don't even know why, so yeah.

Then just suddenly, Sally hugged me and started pinching my cheeks. OK. Just a while ago, she ignored me and now, wow. -_- What's up? Anything I don't know? Ugh..

"Kao~chan!~ You are really kawaii!~ Ruji's right." She said while still pinching my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I answered and sat down on my chair. "I'm still hungry."

"You're not hungry. You just felt butterflies in your stomach, babe."

All of us turned our heads to see who just talked. Oh, it's of course, none other than Ruji. He was only the person who'll never not gonna call me 'babe'. -_-

But to be honest, I was shocked from what he said. I'm not really hungry? How could he tell that? And, butterflies? Hah, no way!

**_*Ruji's P.O.V.*_**

I just love to make some ninja moves on my girl. Hah. She didn't expect that I would say something like that. Good.

"Anyway, meet her, cousins; she's my one and only babe." I winked at my cousins as they giggled.

"I'm no- I mean, UGH. I HATE YOU!" Kaoru shouted but then pouted as she sat down. Aw, she's cute when she's mad and also when she's pouting.

I sat next to her as the rest of the gang sat back down in their places. We, again, ate some more food. Saiton is a good chef, if I must say.

**_*Time Skip!*_**

"Oh. My. God! I didn't know you were the one who cooked this!" Sheryl exclaimed, shocked showing in her face.

"Well, now you know dear." Saiton chuckled.

We just finished eating the rest of the food. And right now, we're chatting. Though, I'm still focus at My Kaoru. I was still staring at her since I sat down here.

"Hey 'coz, stop staring at her or else she'll melt!" Sally joked. Then all of them laughed except for Kaoru, she just pouted more.

I chuckled and stated, "It's ok, as long as she'll melt in my arms."

Oooh. Guess what? I got her attention! She looked up at me. "Dreamer!" She shouted while punching my shoulder playfully.

"I know." I smirked at her, making her cheeks go slightly pink.

She punched me again. "Idiot." She muttered.

"AW! You guys are really cute together!" Shine cheered.

"Yeah!" The others cheered too.

"OK, Boys and girls, you should go home now. It's getting darker outside." Professor chimed in as he walked in to the living room.

I looked at my brothers. "I'm going to escort my girl here."

"What? No, no, you don't need to." Kaoru said standing up. "Slayter would escort me home."

"Me? But, I would escort Sally home." Slayter smirked and looked at me. Then he winked when he caught me looking at me.

Oh yeah. He's on my side. "So, Kaoru, I'll be escorting you. No buts." I smirked.

"Argh. Fine." Kaoru huffed then sat back down beside me.

"I'm going to take home Miyako~chan at their house." Rome declared.

Rick smirked. "I'm taking Momo."

"Aw. You guys are really sweet!" Momoko and Miyako giggled at the same time.

"So I have my escort already.. Who're yours?" Sally asked looking at Shine and Sheryl.

Saiton popped out beside Sheryl. "I'm her escort." He grinned.

Savvier stood up next to Shine. "I'm Shine's escort for tonight." He smiled.

"That's settled! Let's go then." Shine announced.

We all nodded our heads. We bid our goodbye to Professor, Ken and Poochi. We walked down the road and when we reached the intersection, we split. So, now, I and Kaoru are alone.

"Kaoru." I called.

She looked at me with questioning eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked. She was kind of distant a while ago.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? And besides I had fun. And also -" She stopped talking when I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

When she rambles, it means YES. So, I caught her like that. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Kaoru sighed and stated. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"A while ago.. I.. I was jealous.."

"Is that so? Don't bother it because you don't need to."

"Well, I just did.."

"Now, now. Don't think about it, OK?"

"But-" To silence her, I kissed her. Yup, I just love to do that.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I need to let her feel that she's safe in my arms. That I would never let someone hurt her. Sigh. I really fell for this girl. She's so awesome.

After some minutes, she pulled away. Her face is as red as a tomato. Hah, she's so cute. One of the things I adore and love about her.

"Uhm, t-that's my house.. I c-can now walk by myself.." Kaoru whispered.

"OK." I looked at her eyes and she looked back at me. I smiled then kissed her forehead. "Love you."

I saw a small smile that formed on her face. "L-love you too." She whispered then waved as she walked inside her house.

Sigh. She also have that vulnerable and soft side huh. So unique of her. That's why I fell, I guess.

**_*Rick's P.O.V.*_**

I wrapped my arm around Momoko's shoulder. I can see her feeling cold since a while ago.

"Are you ok?" I asked then looked at her.

"Now, I am." She giggled and pointed at my arm around her shoulder. "Thanks to you."

I chuckled. "That's no problem. You're my girl, of course."

A pink blush adored her cheeks. "O-oh.. T-thanks.."

After a while of walking, she stopped. "Hmm? What's wrong babe?"

"That's my house." She pointed at a two-story house. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh." I muttered and I also nodded too.

"Thanks for taking me home." Momoko smiled sweetly.

I winked at her and stated, "I will always do this. Just for you sweetie."

She giggled. "I know."

I kissed her on the forehead. "You can now go." I smiled.

"Wait." She tiptoed and came closer to me. I chuckled; she wants a kiss on her lips.

I cupped her face and kissed her. My arms automatically went down around her waist, like protecting her. I felt her arms snaked around my neck and I smirk in our kiss.

After some minutes, she pulled away. "Thanks for the goodnight kiss." She winked and waved as she goes in their house.

Wow. She's great and cool. One of the things I love about her. So, I really fell for this girl. She really has the side that is so unique.

**_*Rome's P.O.V.*_**

"Miyako~chan where is your house?" I asked as we walked in the street.

Miyako giggled and pointed at an old-fashioned mansion. Wow. Her house is big. "Nice house." I complimented.

"Thanks and thanks for taking me home." She smiled and hugged me.

"No problem, as long as you're safe and sound." I smiled at her.

She hugged me. "You're really sweet Romie~kun!"

I hugged her back. "Just for you, mi Lady!" I slightly bowed.

"Romie~kun! Silly you." She giggled.

"Just like you." I winked at her as I chuckled.

She looked down on her wrist where her watch is attached. "Oh, I better go in now." She said.

"Aw. OK." I said sadly and pouted.

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Wait." I said and pulled her in my arms.

"Goodnight honey bee." I stated as I smelled her scent.

"Goodnight sweet mango." She giggled and hugged back.

I let go of her and she went inside her house. Sigh. I guess, I really fell for her big time. And she's so sweet and so caring. I really like the type of girls like that. Oh, she has that side, the always unique one. I guess, that's one thing that I fell for her.

**_*Somewhere, sometime in the night*_**

A bedroom closed quietly at a dark room. Three figures were sitting on the bed. They were talking about something.

"Guys, why should we do this again?" The innocent one asked.

"Ugh! It's for our girls' safety AND it's our revenge!" The husky deep voice exclaimed in a low voice.

"He's right, little one. We should do this." The muscular answered.

The innocent one sighed. He feels it's going to be bad… real bad.

"When are we going to do it?" The husky deep voice asked excitedly.

"Next, next week." The muscular voice answered, smirking in the dark.

"Oh, I just hope it won't turn out like real bad." The innocent voice prayed.

"Of course, it won't. We will show them _us_." The muscular voice said determined.

"Cool." The husky deep voice stated, grinning all the way.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: …**

**K~chan: Uhm, sorry but M~chan is still shocked. Anyway, review please! :)**

**Elliot: What happened here babe?**

**K~chan: Raff was being a jerk and yeah..**

**Raff: I wasn't – I mean, I didn't mean to.. *sighs and calms down* M~chan, I'm sorry..**

**Me: *suddenly goes back to reality* What happened?..**

**K~chan: Oh, M~chan, you're back! *hugs***

**Me: *raises an eyebrow* I was really here... actually..**

**Puffs: M~chan, this is what happened.. *whispers to me what had happen***

**Me: Oh.. *looks at Raff* It's ok. :)**

**Raff: No, uhm, I mean, you need to punish me. *seriousness all over his face***

**Me: Punish? What if, I don't want to? *pouts***

**Raff: No, you should-**

**Me: Fine. Go out and don't talk to me ever again! *pouts more***

**Raff: I was just joking, OK? I love you. *kisses my forehead and hugs me***

**Me: …**

**Ruffs: And again, she was shocked. *chuckles* Anyway, thanks for reading! The Rocks are still out and K~chan and Elliot are there. *points to the two couple dancing at the stage***

**K~chan & Elliot: Bye-bye! :D See you again next time! Don't forget to review! :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: This Chapter is short. :(**

**K~chan: AW! WHY?! :(**

**Puffs: Because she can't focus, something happened.**

**Ruffs: Yeah, and also her P.T. are coming next week, she need to study more.**

**Me: But don't worry, I still have a surprise for you guys! :D**

**K~chan: Really? I'm so excited!**

**Rocks: M~chan, Raff's calling you.**

**Me: Hum, never mind him.**

**K~chan: Huh? Why? What happened to you guys?**

**Me: Oh, uh, nothing. *fake close mouth smile* Never mind it.**

**Ruffs: Hey! Liar! :(**

**Puffs: Ruffs, come here! *whispers* You guys do know what's going on between M~chan and Raff, right!?**

**Rocks: OK. Let's go and enjoy the chapter for today, readers! :) Here's the reminder:**

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**Enjoy Reading Guys!~ :3**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*Momoko's P.O.V., Wednesday, 6:30 AM*_**

"WHAT?!" I shouted angrily.

We don't have classes and they didn't even tell us yesterday! JUST NOW! We're already here at school! ARGH! AND it's Wednesday! How come no classes?!

"Yo guys! What's up?" Oh, it's Kaoru and she's the last one to come here.

"We have no classes." Miyako stated, smiling.

Kaoru chuckled. "So, that's why Momo here is shouting, huh."

I glared at her. "We're already here at school! Hello?!"

"Nahw, it's ok really." Rick stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "OK?!"

The Rocks sighed simultaneously. "Would you stop shouting? It's not that big deal."

"They're right, Momoko~chan." Miyako said, nodding.

"Fine! Hmmp!" I sighed a little frustrated and defeated.

"So …" Rome started. We all looked at him.

Ruji smirked. "Let's go out." He continued.

"What'd ya think?" Rick grinned.

Hmm. Going out with our boyfriends won't harm, right? And also, our parents trust them. OK! I'm in! (^_^)

"Where?" I asked, smiling now.

"I'm not going, Mom and Dad told me to stay home." Kaoru answered. We all looked at her and she's looking somewhere else. OK, she's lying!

Ruji grinned and went beside Kaoru. "You're going because we have a date and Uncle Tokio allowed me."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "WHAT?! NO WAAAAAAY!"

"Oh, come on now Kaoru~chan! Besides, he's your boyfriend." Miyako giggled.

"Miyako's right! You will come, and that's final." I stuck out my tongue at her. He-he.

Slayter smirked. "You'll enjoy it, Ru~ru. But the word, I need to go. Someone's waiting for me somewhere." Slayter winked before running off with his skateboard. That was a little sudden.

Saiton suddenly hugged me from behind and ruffled my hair at the top. "I'll be going to lil' girl. Enjoy your date. Bye." Saiton smiled before walking away coolly. That was sudden too. So, I just waved and smiled at him as he walks.

"Guess what, Miya? Shine let me have her out this day. Bye guys! Enjoy your dates." Savvier winked and smiled. Miyako smiled and waved bye. Savvier ran off while smiling all the way. Another, sudden scene, I guess.

"So, babe, Ruji and Kaoru are going on a date. How 'bout we join them? Kaoru would like that." Rick snaked his arm around my waist, making me warm a little more.

I smiled and nodded at him. "Sure! I would love that."

Miyako giggled and clapped her hands. "That'll be fun!"

"Do you want to join them, my Sunshine?" Rome asked, grinning.

"Of course! So, it's a triple date! Yay!" Miyako cheered.

"I don't like dates." We heard Kaoru mumbled underneath her breath.

I giggled and looked at Miyako. She nodded and we both said, giggling. "You love them!"

"What?! NO WAY! Ugh. Let's just go. I want to finish this up." Kaoru huffed and started walking.

"OK. Let's go!" I announced.

We all walked away from our school as we go to the place where the boys are taking us. This'll be really fun, I hope. It's our first date, also! :)) =^_^=

**_*Time skip, With the Blues' Date, Miyako's P.O.V.*_**

The boys decided to take us girls to our different favorite places. I agreed and so did the girls.

Momoko and Rick chose going to different candy stores. They both like candies! They're a sweet couple!

Kaoru and Ruji picked out different arcades. Who can't blame them? They're the queen and king of sports! They're really a cute couple!

Rome and I decided to go in every dressing shop. We're buying / picking up some clothes for school and other activities. :)

"Miyako~chan, how do I look like? Does this fit me?" Rome asked as he went out of the dressing room.

He's fitting dark blue tuxedo, plain white long-sleeved polo and dark blue slacks. He's so handsome! It fits him so great!

"You look handsome, Romie~kun! Yes, it fits you." I giggled while clapping my hands twice.

"Thanks Miyako~chan." Rome smiled as a light blush adored his cheeks. Hee-hee.

He went back in the dressing room. We were currently here at the formal dresses shop. He's picking something for our triple date dinner later! He-he.

"Miyako~chan, it's your turn." Rome smiled and held his picked tuxedo on his arm.

I nodded and stood up. I picked up the 3 dresses a liked to fit and went in the dressing room. OK, I'm going to fit this strapless one first.

It's a column type of dress. It's a light blue tube dress that stops 1 inch under my knees and it has a white belt at the waist part.

"Romie~kun.." I called then went out of the dressing room.

"It looks good in you, Miyako~chan." Rome commented smiling.

A light blush crept up in my cheeks. "Thanks. I'll be fitting two more." I smiled and went in.

The next dress is a princess type of dress. It's a spaghetti-strapped blue dress with sky blue belt-like above the waist part and it's designs are small white bubbles-like not polka-dots.

"This one?" I asked when I got out of the fitting room again.

"Hmm. I like it but, the first one looks better." Rome said.

"OK. I'll fit the last one." I smiled and went back in again.

This is the last one, an A-line type of dress. It has short-sleeves that have some ruffles at bottom part of the sleeves; it has a white ribbon at the waist part; the dress stops at my knees, and its color sky blue.

I went out of the fitting room and twirled in front of Rome. "Lastly?"

"Wow.." I heard him say as he awed over the one I wear.

I giggled. "So, I think, you like this one than the others. I'll be getting this!" I announced.

He chuckled and answered, "Sure. Go ahead."

I nodded and went in the fitting room. I changed back into my original clothes and got the dresses I fitted. Then I went out of the fitting room.

"Which one did you like, Miss?" One of the sales ladies asked, smiling at me.

"This one. Thank you for these." I answered as I lift up the last dress I fitted and gave her the other two dresses.

She nodded and started walking away with the other dresses. "I'll be putting these back."

"Let's go and pay for the clothes!" I exclaimed at Rome and he just chuckled as we went to the cashier.

**_*With the Reds' Dates, Rick's P.O.V.*_**

"OMG! I like that one!" Momoko squealed.

"You always like every chocolate sweet." I commented, chuckling.

We're currently here at our favorite candy store. Of course, doing nothing else than eating candies and picking up new arrival sweets. We're really like meant to be. ;)

"Ricky, what do you think? Which one is sweeter? Hmm?" Momoko asked looking at two candies that were in both of her hands.

I looked at the candies and I guess, I liked the strawberry filled chocolate candy than the other candy that is chocolate all over. "The pink one." I answered.

Momoko nodded and quickly went to the cashier and paid for the candy. After that, she sat back down in our table.

"So, how does it taste?" I asked looking at her while she's munching the candy.

"So… Jewicious… Yuuumm~" She mumbled as she still eats the candy.

I chuckled. Guess what? I'm going to try that one. "Be right back." I said and stood up.

I went to the cashier and ordered two bags of the pink candy and some other candies. "Thanks." I paid and got what I brought.

"I bought some." I stated when I reached our table. I gave the other bag to Momoko.

She looked up and blushed a little. "O-oh.. Thanks!" Momoko giggled and got the bag of candies.

"Not a big deal." I sat back down and started digging up at my bag of candies.

"Hey Ricky." Momoko called out.

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" I'm eating the pink candy and it's really delicious.

"Let's get ready for tonight's triple dinner date." She said smiling widely. Her beautiful eyes sparkling..

"OK." I smiled and stood up.

I went to her side and grab a hold of her hand. "C'mon." We then exited the candy store to go to some clothes shop to pick up some suit for tonight. I'm really excited.

**_*With the Greens' Dates, No one's P.O.V.*_**

The greens were currently playing on a boxing booth inside the famous arcade. They made a deal; if Ruji would win, Kaoru would go on every date they would have and if Kaoru wins, Kaoru would never becoming on any date that they will have.

"I'm sure as hell I'm going to win this!" Ruji shouted determined.

Kaoru just rolled her eyes as she smirks. "Oh really? Try me."

As time pass by, the game finally finished. Guess who won?

"YES! You're going with me at every date! YES!" Ruji happily cheered out loud.

"WHAT?!" Kaoru shouted unbelievably shocked. But none the less, she flushed.

_*Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing!*_

Ruji pulled out his phone as soon as he heard that it rung. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey bro."

"Yo, how's your date?"

"Great. You?"

"Same. He-he."

"But the word, aren't you two ready yet?"

"Ready for what?"

"The triple dinner date, idiot."

"Oh, of course! We're on our way in readying."

"Oh brother! OK. Just make sure you guys come here before it's too late."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ruji then hung up.

Kaoru looked at Ruji with a raised eyebrow. "Who? What?"

Ruji sighed. "It was Rick, he said let's get ready for the triple dinner date."

"OK. C'mon." Kaoru shrugged and went out the arcade.

Ruji's lips turned into a smirk. "That's my girl." He muttered under his breath before he followed Kaoru out.

**_*Date Time, No one's P.O.V.*_**

"Wow .." The girls said in awe.

"Like what you seeing ladies?" The boys smirked as they lead the way to their tables.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: I'm really sorry if this chapter is that short..**

**Ruffs: That's ok, as long as there's a surprise. ;)**

**Puffs: Oh, we remember something. K~chan!**

**K~chan: Hmm?**

**Puffs: Dares..**

**K~chan: Oh, yeah! M~chan, we're entering a dare game right?**

**Me: Oh, sure. :)**

**Rocks: OK. People, you review your dares and on the next chapters everyone here would do dares, including M~chan, K~chan, Elliot and Raff! *smirks widely***

**Me: WHAT THE-**

**K~chan: Okie dokie guys! Review and we'll see you next time!**

**Puffs & Ruffs: BYEE! REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading! :))**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Oh, I freaking hate you guys! X(**

**K~chan: Y-yeah me too! X(**

**Elliot: You sure there, babe? *smirks***

**Raff: What's up? *sees me* Oh, M~chan, are you still mad at me? :(**

**Me: A-ah! S-stay away from me! *scoots away a little scared***

**Raff: Huh? W-what did I do? *widens eyes***

**Kaoru: M~chan, calm down.**

**Momoko: It's just a dare and besides we're all gonna do our own dares. *smiles***

**Miyako: Yeah, that's right M~chan! *comforts me***

**Me: Hmmp. Fine.**

**Rick: You too, K~chan. *smiles***

**Ruji: Yeah, we're also here for you two ladies. *grins***

**Rome: Come on, K~chan. *comforts K~chan***

**Me & K~chan: Thanks you guys even though it's you guys' fault that we were also dared! *feels better***

**Elliot & Raff: Dare? Who dared you girls? *gets a dark aura* We'll kill them!**

**Me: Uh, n-no, it's ok really. *laughs nervously* Uhm, K-K~chan?**

**K~chan: It's nothing you boys! *smiles* It's just dares that were from the readers, so somehow we could get to them, you know. *grins***

**Elliot & Raff: Oh. *smirks* Are we with the dares? This'll be fun!**

**Savvier: M~chan! K~chan! Guys! It's about time to do our dares! *cheers***

**Slayter: You guys ready? *smirks***

**Saiton: Because, here we go! *grins evilly***

**Rick: Rome and Miyako, go and read the first darer, please. *grins***

**Rome: This dare is from … *looks at Miyako***

**Miyako: Lunapok! *giggles***

**Kaoru: What's the dare? What's the dare? *getting excited for Raff, me, Elliot and K~chan***

**Momoko: OMG! It's for Raff, Elliot, M~chan and K~chan! *getting all OTPs (One true pairing/s)***

**Me: What the?! Why us first?! *grumbles***

**K~chan: It's not that bad, don't you think, M~chan? ..**

**Me: Fine .. So, what's the dare already? *getting bored, but deep inside – getting a little excited***

**Miyako: Lunapok dare K-chan and M-chan to kiss Raff and Elliot! *giggles and gets all OTPs***

**Me: The hell?! *glares at Raff while blushing red***

**K~chan: WHAT?! *glares at Elliot while blushing red too***

**Rome: Wait! There's more! *chuckles* You guys should also, go on a date and later show us a video of your dates! *grins***

**Ruji: Oh baby! Raff and Elliot, dudes, this is your chances guys! *smirks widely***

**Kaoru: *whispers to me and K~chan* You know what ladies, go grab the opportunity to tell them the real thing. *winks***

**Me: *whispers back* What the heck do you mean?!**

**K~chan: *whispers back* I think, Kaoru's right, M~chan. We should grab this or no chance anymore.**

**Me: *still whispering* What do I care, anyway? There's a whole lot a bunch of girls out there! *feeling a little jealous***

**Raff: Hmm. *smirks* Hey girls, why don't we go out somewhere?**

**Me: Nahw, need to do –**

**K~chan: Sure! Uhm, Elliot's coming right?**

**Elliot: Of course, Kawaii~chan. And also, we means you, me, Raff and M~chan only. *winks***

**Me: What- But! –**

**Raff: No buts. *wraps his arms around my waist* C'mon, M~chan!**

**Me: *blushes red* R-Raff! *struggles***

**Kaoru: M~chan and K~chan, your dares. Do it now, will ya? *smirks evilly***

**Momoko: Yeah! We're excited! *giggles happily* And also the other dares are still waiting. *winks***

**Ruji & Slayter: The girls are right. C'mon! *getting all excited***

**Rick & Saiton: Can't wait! Go, go, go! *claps rapidly excited***

**K~chan: O-oh right.. I'll just go first, I guess.. *blushes red and looks at Elliot***

**Elliot: *smirks* So… Kawaii~chan? *getting near K~chan***

**K~chan: *muttered, ****_here goes nothing_***** OK. *got in her tippy toes and kiss Elliot***

**Elliot: *wraps his arms around K~chan as he smirks in their kiss***

**Rome: Aw! They're cute! Right, Miyako~chan?**

**Miyako: Yeah! *looks at me and Raff* Your next! *giggles***

**Savvier: M~chan! Do the dare now! *grins widely***

**Me: C-can I pass the dare? *puppy dog eyes***

**Raff: No.. *raises an eyebrow at me* Do you love someone else than me?**

**Me: What? O-of course not! ... It's just that –**

**Kaoru: Just do the dare already M~chan! *getting all OTP***

**Ruji: Yeah! I'm also excited!**

**Slayter: Same here!**

**Me: F-fine.. *sighs deeply then looks up at Raff***

**Raff: *got a little hypnotized* M~chan..**

**Me: *gulps slowly* Here goes nothing.. *got in my tippy toes and about to kiss Raff***

**Raff: *closes the gap between us and smirks in our kiss***

**Me: *feeling so hot and tingly all over***

**Puffs: AW!~ They're so cute!~**

**Ruffs: Yeah! Let's take some photos!**

**Rocks: Great idea! *gets some camera then captured some pictures of us four***

**Me: *parts away* T-that was… *pants a little***

**K~chan: That was great! *giggles* How'd you feel? *hugs me tightly then parts away from me* OMG! You're burning M~chan!**

**Raff: Burning?! *holds me tightly* Are you OK? What did I do? M~chan! *gets all worried***

**Elliot: *chuckles* Her blood are all just rushing in her body. *looks at K~chan* Kawaii~chan, did M~chan tell you about her first kiss that if she had it already or not yet?**

**K~chan: *nervously giggles* I guess, I forgot! M~chan's first kiss was that!**

**Kaoru: WHAT?!**

**Miyako: Really?! YAY! *giggles***

**Momoko: The first time was with Raff! YAY! *giggles***

**Rick: Woah.. Cool to go there Raff!**

**Ruji: *high-fived with Rick* That's right!**

**Rome: *chuckles* Great to go there!**

**Slayter: Oh man! That's so sweet!**

**Saiton: Yeah! Baby!**

**Savvier: Smooth!**

**Me: U-uhm, s-s-sorry for not t-telling you guys.. *smiles a little***

**Miyako: It's ok! But, you still have dares guys..**

**K~chan: Oh! Don't worry about that, we'll do it after the other dares!**

**Me: *sighs exasperatedly* Hooray!**

**Raff: *suddenly hugs me* Glad you're OK now!**

**Me: O-oh.. T-thanks..**

**Puffs, Ruffs, Rocks: AW!~ Authors' Moment!~**

**K~chan: *giggles* So cute!~**

**Elliot: *hugs K~chan* Us too, Kawaii~chan!**

**Puffs: *giggles* AW!~**

**Ruffs, Rocks: Yeah! *chuckles***

**Me: U-uhm, anyway, the other dares please! *closes eyes tightly, thinking: ****_relax, relax, relax! It's just a kiss and a hug… Raff kissed and hugged me! WAAAAHHH!~~~_*******

**Rome: OK! This next dare is for… Elliot!**

**Miyako: And it's from … Lunapok!**

**Savvier: Elliot gets burned by Lunapok then Elliot will be eaten by Lunapok's wolf and it will spit Elliot out! That's the freaking dare!**

**K~chan: Why are you guys so mad at Elliot?!**

**Momoko: K~chan, they are not. It's just a dare and Elliot won't really die. *smiles***

**K~chan: Fine. *looks at Elliot* Just be back to me, OK?**

**Elliot: Sure thing, Kawaii~chan! *grins***

**Slayter: Lunapok! You can come in now with your wolf!**

**Lunapok: *comes in with her wolf* Where is Elliot?!**

**Elliot: I'm here. Give some second. *pecks at K~chan's cheek* I'll be back!**

**Lunapok: You ready?! *grins evilly***

**Elliot: Yeah. As always.**

**Lunapok: OK! *burns Elliot* Now, your just some ash! Mwahahaha! *looks at her wolf* You can now eat him. *grins* Then spit out!**

**Elliot: *got revived* Woah.. That was rough! Though, I'm back! *goes to K~chan***

**K~chan: Yay! *hugs Elliot* You're OK!**

**Lunapok: Can I say my last dare? *puppy dog eyes* Please!~**

**Savvier: *shrugs* Sure!**

**Lunapok: Hooray! OK. The Ruffs and Puffs should dance Tango!~**

**Kaoru: What the-!?**

**Momoko & Miyako: *giggles* OK!**

**Ruffs: Girls? *smirks***

**Kaoru: Fine!**

**Momoko & Miyako: Hooray!**

**Rocks: You guys can start now! *plays music***

**Ruffs and Puffs: *dancing***

**Raff: M~chan? I'm calling for ages already.**

**Me: *gets back to Earth* Oh! S-sorry. Hehe.**

**K~chan: What happened here? *looks at me* Wanna talk first?**

**Me: *nods* Sure. We'll be back. *goes out with K~chan***

**Elliot: So, how was the kiss? It's your first kiss too, right?**

**Raff: Hmm. So smooth, great. *chuckles* Yeah.**

**Elliot: *looks at Raff* Can I ask something?**

**Savvier: Can we join you guys?**

**Slayter: Seems like a boy talk.**

**Saiton: *smirks* It involves M~chan and K~chan, right?**

**Raff: Sure and yup.**

**Elliot: OK. Let's start!**

**Lunapok: Aw!~ You guys are really sweet!~**

**Puffs & Ruffs: *finish dancing* Thanks Lunapok!**

**Slayter: Boys, wait a minute. *looks around* Where's K~chan and M~chan?**

**Saiton: Oh, you're right, they're not here. *raises an eyebrow as he looks around***

**Me: *shouts from outside* We're in a girl talk or whatsoever. BTW, K~chan's dare will be later!**

**K~chan: *shouts from outside* Yeah and you can now let the readers read first!**

**Savvier: OK! Hey people, you can now proceed while we, too, proceed here. *winks***

**Puffs: M~chan doesn't own us!~**

**Ruffs: Enjoy reading! :3 Here's the reminder:**

**Brick – Rick = Blossom – Momoko = Ryan – Saiton = Sheryl – Berserk**

**Butch – Ruji = Buttercup – Kaoru = Raze – Slayter = Sally – Brute**

**Boomer – Rome = Bubbles – Miyako = Ram – Savvier = Shine – Brat**

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**_*At the Date, No one's P.O.V.*_**

The girls were wearing beautiful dresses. The boys were wearing different tuxedos. The 3 couples were looking so elegantly and pretty as ever. They all walked in and sat at their picked tables.

"Wow. Whose restaurant is this, boys? And you rent this restaurant for this dinner date?" Momoko asked still awed with her sight.

There are two seats for every each table at the corners and sides, and at the center area there are some family tables. At the ceiling, different golden lighted chandeliers were hanging. There's also a bar stool at the center corner part of the restaurant. Waiters are all around fixing and welcoming the girls and boys. No costumers other than the teens were there. It was obviously rented.

"We didn't rent it. It's our parents' restaurant and they said it's good if we let you girls with us here." Rick answered, smiling.

"Cool." Kaoru commented.

Ruji chuckled. "That's also my first comment when Mom and Dad first time took us here."

Rome nodded as a response and same goes with Miyako who's still kind of stunned in her surroundings.

"Hello. Good Evening, Sir Rick, Sir Rome and Sir Ruji. Welcome, ladies." A waitress greeted, smiling at the teens.

Miyako looked at the waitress and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Ma'am!" She greeted back.

The two other girls and the boys mimicked Miyako as they greeted back the waitress.

"Hum, Ma'am, we're our assigned tables?" Rome asked politely.

"Oh! Come with me, Gentlemen and Ladies." The waitress led the way to the balcony of the restaurant.

The balcony has 3 set tables with pair seats each. The 1st table was covered with red silk table cloth, and also the 1st chair was covered with red silk too but the 2nd chair was covered with rose pink silk. Next, the 2nd table was covered with ocean blue silk table cloth together with the 1st chair but the 2nd one was covered sky blue silk. Lastly, the 3rd table was covered with forest green silk table cloth and same with the 1st chair, though the 2nd chair was lime green silk. There are also light posts at the corners of the balcony. At the center there's hanging the biggest and beautiful golden lighted chandelier. A small orchestra group was at the far side corner readying for the music they're gonna play for tonight.

"Woah.." The girls said simultaneously, again, in awe.

The boys chuckled and stated, "Our Mom said that you should be amazed and all. So, like it?"

"I love it!" Momoko squealed in delight.

"So romantic!" Miyako sighed dreamily.

"Cool!" Kaoru exclaimed energized.

Rick grinned. "Great to hear those." Rome nodded as an answer. Ruji shrugged and replied, "Anything for the girls we love."

Miyako and Momoko giggled and squealed while Kaoru just rolled her eyes. Though, deep inside, they were all grateful to have the boys as their boyfriends.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, you may seat down now, and just wait for the dinner. The Orchestra will play a song, after some few seconds." The waitress announced. She bowed down before going to the kitchen.

The teens sat at their, of course, assigned color. Momoko and Rick at the red table, Miyako and Rome at the blue one and lastly, Ruji and Kaoru sat at the green set.

**_*With the Reds*_**

"So, did you really love this date we made?" Rick asked, looking at Momoko.

Momoko giggled and nodded her head. "Of course, Ricky!" Her eyes twinkled as she told him that.

"You know what, if we didn't meet you girls we wouldn't know what love is. Thanks to you." Rick said winking at Momoko.

"Silly! Though, I like what you said. Also, you're always welcome!" Momoko replied then giggled afterwards.

Rick sighed a little dreamily, still focused at Momoko. "You're so beautiful, whatever what they say, for me you're really."

Momoko was slightly caught off guard by that. She smiled a wide but full of sweet. "Thank you. You're really handsome, that's always."

"Of course. I'm your handsome guy." Rick replied as he smirks.

Momoko nodded happily. "And I'm your beautiful lady." She then giggled.

"Right-o, baby!" Rick cheered.

"Yeah!" Momoko cheered back.

Rick laughed a little and then Momoko laughed too. After some minutes, silence fell upon them. But that was ruined because of Momoko's, none other than, laugh. Rick joined her as they both shared each other's sweet laugh that filled the air around them.

**_*With the Blues*_**

Miyako and Rome were laughing as the air blew around them. They were both looking up at the sky and pin-pointing the small twinkling stars that form some shapes and other things.

"Look! There's a heart shape near the bubble-like shape!" Miyako almost exclaimed enthusiastically.

Rome chuckled as a response then he focused on looking at Miyako's cheerful face. Miyako then noticed him staring at her.

"What is it, Romie~kun?" She asked curiously staring back at Rome.

Rome shrugged. "… Just admiring the girl that let me fall in love."

Miyako giggled shyly as her cheeks slightly turned rose pink. "Silly, Romie~kun."

"What? It just came out from my mouth.." Rome innocently stated.

Miyako just sighed dreamily. "I know. And that's one of the things I love of you."

"Oh, is that so? Then, thank you for that my Princess." Rome replied amused.

"Yeah, my Prince." Miyako giggled as she answered back.

They then shared another wonderful and romantic-filled laugh together. The wind blew around them again as a sign of their closeness and love-ness.

**_*With the Greens*_**

"So.. Did ya like it, Cupcake?" Ruji asked coolly staring at Kaoru.

Kaoru was grinning wide as she looks around the place. "I love it."

"Really? … Hey, would you stop for a minute and look at me?" Ruji stated a little annoyed.

"Oh, uh, sorry. He-he." Kaoru laughed a little and made a peace sign out of her hand.

Ruji groaned. "I said, look at me."

Kaoru then turned her heads towards Ruji with a raised eyebrow and she's smirking like an idiot.

"Oh c'mon! You're making me crazy, babe!" Ruji exclaimed making crazy person's moves like clutching his head and shaking it rapidly.

"He-he. You're hotter when you're annoyed and became crazy because of me." She stated without thinking as she gave a rare thing out; a giggle.

Ruji was stopped by his acts and looks at Kaoru with sparkling eyes. "Giggle again please, Kao~chan!"

"W-what? N-no way!" Kaoru was taken aback. She then realized she did it just a while ago and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Ruji chuckled. He then smirked and relaxed back onto his seat. "See that? Cute."

Kaoru's eyes got big and she suddenly yelled only for the two of them to hear, "S-shut up! You- you- you-"

"Your idiotic, stupid, crazy boyfriend." Ruji finished as he winked at Kaoru.

Kaoru's cheeks got red and she just stayed silent there sitting in front of Ruji, who's still staring dreamily at Kaoru. Ruji chuckled as he heard Kaoru murmured things under her breath as she looks away from Ruji.

**_*Back to normal*_**

The Orchestra started to play a sweet song. A swaying song for the three couples. It came up so slow and still playing slowly but so peacefully and relaxing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Rome asked, standing up from his seat and goes beside Miyako's.

"Sure!" Miyako chirped.

Rome nodded gratefully and hand out his right hand to Miyako. Miyako giggled and grab a hold of his hand as they both walked at the space provided for the couples to dance at.

Momoko squealed happily when she saw the Blues dancing. "Aw, they're so sweet!"

"Want to join them, my dear Sweet Momo?" Rick asked smiling sweetly at Momoko.

"I'd love to!" Momoko exclaimed dreamily.

The Red couple stood up from their seats and went to where the Blues are dancing. They did the same thing and started dancing with the music flowing around them.

Ruji hummed with the song as it plays. Kaoru noticed this and she stared at him. Analyzing the beautiful features he have that she fell for it. Then after some minutes, she started humming with him. Ruji noticed this though he didn't stop as a smile was formed at his face.

Kaoru stopped when she felt Ruji staring deeply at her. "What?" She asked, all too innocently.

"Just looking at you, Gorgeous." Ruji said as he chuckles.

"O-oh, s-shut up!" Kaoru's cheek burned a little and she looks away from him.

Ruji shrugged and looked at his brothers with their girlfriends dancing at the center. He smirked then stood up from his seat, stretching a little while looking around them. The cool breeze blowing and the sweet music flowing like calling them to dance like the other two couples.

"Hey, Kaoru~chan, let's dance." Ruji called.

Kaoru shook her head and murmured some, "I don't know how to dance."

Ruji heard it and he chuckled. "It's fine. I can teach you while we're doing it."

"Positive?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow a little suspiciously.

Ruji nodded. He even made the 'cross my heart, hope to die.' thingy. Kaoru shrugged and stood up from her seat. Then they both went to the center.

The same as the reds, they mimicked the actions of the blues a while ago. Ruji balanced their posture as they started dancing with the music. Kaoru felt like she already know how to dance when Ruji guided her.

The teens dance as they night pass them by slowly with the free blowing of the wind around them. The sweet music that never stops until it ends its limits. The sweet and romantic triple dinner date of the teens is wonderful.

**_*Somewhere, somewhere*_**

"SISTERS!" A loud but sweet voice called out.

A door was opened then closed. After some while, A girl walked in the living room. "Hey Sis."

"Sis!~ Look at this!~" The same sweet voice called. Then, a girl jumped out, holding a compact disc in her hands.

There's a currently playing video at the compact. It's like a date, three teenager couples were dancing. Sweet and romantic song was playing at the background. Cold but relaxing wind flows around them.

Another girl showed up from upstairs. "What's up?" She asked her two sisters.

"See.." The first girl pointed at the compact.

"Woah.. Cool!" The girl-from-upstairs exclaimed grinning happily.

The girl-from-outside-awhile-ago sighed. "But girls…"

The girl-from-living-room raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked as worry took over her.

"Remember.. They're enemies.." The girl-from-outside-awhile-ago explained sadly.

The girl-from-upstairs sighed deeply. "You're right, Sis. But… why don't we give them some chance?"

"Oh! You got a point, Sis!" The girl-from-living-room enthusiastically replied. "Let's have a deal!" She announced.

"Deal? What about it?" The girl-from-upstairs asked, raising an eyebrow at her cheery sister.

The girl-from-outside-awhile-ago stood up with determined eyes. "Good idea! Our deal is will let them go all lovey-dovey unless the boys hurt the girls with their bad or good side."

The two girls brought out some wide smile as they agreed with the deal.

**_*Back with the Ruffs & Puffs*_**

After a while, the teen couples went back to their seat to rest. They've been dancing for some while.

"Your dinner for tonight's ready!" A waitress shouted.

A couple of waitresses and waiters came out with foods and drinks. Kind smiles were plastered on their faces as they serve the foods to each teen couple. One by one with rhythm moves they serve the food right.

The girls were in awe as the food was placed in front of them. "Delicious.." They whispered.

The boys chuckled and replied, "Of course, that's our specialty."

**_*With the Blues*_**

"Romie~kun, who thought and decided this yummy looking food?" Miyako asked curiously staring at the food.

"It was Ruji." Rome answered, smiling at Miyako.

"Oooh. Let's taste it!" Miyako stated as she looked up.

Rome nodded and grabbed a knife and fork. He cut a portion and let the meat be pinned at the fork. He looked up and smiled at Miyako. "Miya~chan, ah.~"

Miyako giggled. "Aahh!~"

"Good. Here." Rome moved the fork near Miyako's mouth. She giggled and took a bite.

"Hmm.~ Yum!~ It tastes so good!~" She commented while munching.

Rome chuckled. He took the other half of the food and nodded he's head. "Very much, indeed."

**_*With the Reds*_**

"Momo.." Rick called as he got out some tissue napkin.

Momoko looked up and felt that she's already drooling. She got the tissue and wiped of the drool at the corner of her mouth. "U-uhm, sorry and thanks.."

"Nahw. No problem." Rick chuckled.

"Yeah. So, let's eat?" Momoko asked.

Rick nodded and he used a knife to cut off a portion of the meat. He pinned it in a fork and let Momoko bite some of it.

Momoko's eyes twinkled. "Heaven!~" She sang.

"Ya like it, I guess." Rick smiled and bit some of the meat too.

Momoko shook her head as she grinned. "I love it!"

"Oh, right." Rick laughed at his self.

"I want some more!~" Momoko giggled.

Rick nodded and did the same a while ago. They took turns in letting the other bite out a portion of meat and veggies. How sweet of them together eating.

**_*With the Greens*_**

Ruji and Kaoru were already eating. Savoring the food in their mouths like there's no tomorrow. They were both busy eating until they notice each other's presence.

Ruji cleared his throat. "So, how does it taste?"

"So heavenly!" Kaoru exclaimed grinning widely.

"Really?" Ruji's eyes sparkled. "Do you love it?"

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"Guess what?" Ruji smirked proudly.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Yah?"

"I decided and cooked that food myself." He smirked even wider.

"What?!" Kaoru's eyes widened.

Ruji nodded still smirking proudly. Kaoru's jaw dropped as she stares at Ruji shocked. _'No fudging way! How could he cook this good?! Oh, for Peter's Sake! It's so really good!' _She thought amazingly with a slight blush crept up in her cheeks.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Ruji asked worriedly. He cupped her face gently and made her look right into his eyes.

**_*Kaoru's P.O.V.*_**

OK, this sounds girly but.. OMG! Did he just cup my face? Some guy touched my freaking face! And he just made me look right into his eyes! Oh, those forest green—

WAIT A SEC! Those looks familiar.. Where did I ever see them? Argh. I can't remember a thing! Oh, well, I'll try remembering it later. I think, I need to focus this time first.

"Y-yeah." I looked away from him. I looked everywhere but not giving him even just a single eye contact.

What the HELL is WRONG with ME?! UGH! I'm like Momoko that is a puppy love struck PLUS Miyako that is a sweet and shy girly girl! Is this an effect of him to me? Argh. What am I thinking?!

"Kao~chan.." I heard Ruji whispered so, unintended, I looked up at him.

O.O He's doing puppy dog eyes! AAAHH! He's so ADORABLE! LIKE A REAL PUPPY! AAAHH! WHAT AM I SAYING?! AAAHHH! WHY AM I SHOUTING AT MYSELF?! AHHH! OK, shut up, Kaoru. -_-"

I gulped silently and slowly. "Hmm?"

"Do you really love the food?" He asked still on puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" I smiled at him. WAIT A SEC- I SMILED?! O_O

Ruji smirked. "Good. Say, 'ah'. C'mon!"

"Ah?" And he let me bit some of the meat that was on his fork.

Gawd. How I really love the meat! It's so easy to bite and so delicious! In or out, it's perfect! Ah. I guess, I'm letting some of Ruji's parts of life in my own life. Sigh. I hate this! My soft side is coming out more often! _

**_*With the Rocks and Punks*_**

"Aw! They're so sweet!" Shine squealed.

The Sheryl and Sally nodded. "Yeah! They are!" They both commented.

"So, you're really serious about watching them, huh." A masculine voice stated.

The three girls turned around to see who just talked. It was Saiton, one of the RRckBZ. Though, the three boys were there, looking at the PPnkGZ.

"Oh, uhm, you're here." Sheryl stated, surprised.

Savvier shrugged. "Yeah, we decided to check you girls up. Professor favored it."

"Yeah right. We're fine. You guys can go now. Shoo, shoo!" Sally rolled her eyes and pushed them away.

"Sally! Since the boys are here already, why not play with them while watching our cousins' date?" Shine smiled looking at Sally.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "The heck? No-"

"Good idea, Shine. Sally let them." Sheryl replied, grinning.

"What! But-" Sally didn't finish her sentence because of Slayter's chuckle was heard.

Slayter smirked. "True colors showing up, huh."

"Shut up. You don't know me, so, don't judge me." Sally threatened, greeting her teeth.

"Sally, Slayter stop. We're going to start playing now, so, take your seats." Saiton said firmly.

Savvier, Shine and Sheryl were already sitting together with Saiton. They were two more seats empty. Slayter and Sally then shut up and sat on the empty seats. Then the game started.

"Spin the bottle!" Sheryl cheered. "Stops at… Sai~kun!"

Shine and Sally were shocked at hearing 'Sai~kun' from Sheryl. They looked at her. Shine just raised an eyebrow while Sally asked. "Since when did you start using nicknames to guys?"

Sheryl shrugged then giggled. "I guess, since now? Oh well! Sai~kun, T or D?"

"Doesn't she used nicknames before? But anyway, D!" Saiton replied, smiling.

"Oh! I got a dare!" Savvier announced happily.

They all looked at him. "What is it?" Slayter asked, grinning.

"Do the Happy Slayter Dance!" Savvier smirked.

"WHAT!" Slayter and Saiton shouted in unison. Slayter's grin dropped as well as Saiton's smile.

Sally smirked. "I wanna see that!" Sheryl nodded her head enthusiastically. "I wonder… how was the dance made?" Shine said out loud.

"Ugh.. Whatever! Gonna do the dare or what? Double Dare?" Slayter exclaimed, going back to his mood.

"Of course, going to do the dare! Rather than Double Dare!" Saiton exclaimed back. Getting up in his feet and went to the center to do his dare. The Happy Slayter Dance.

"I need a bit of more space." He called out. So the group moved away more giving him enough space. "OK. Here it goes." He stated and started dancing.

Saiton moved to the left and shake his body feeling like his tingly or something. He moved to the right and did the same thing. He positioned his self at the center and started… rolling around the carpet saying, "Wiiiieeeeeeee." over and over again. He then stood up and shakes his body again but this time his hands were up and they were like worms / snakes crawling in the air. After that move, he stopped and grinned widely looking at the rest of the group. "YAHOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he jumped over and over again like he's on drugs or something.

"OH MY GAWD! HAHAHA! THAT WAS A HAPPY DANCE! A REAL ONE! HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHA! HE DID IT! HAHAHA! OH GOSH! I CAN'T STOP! HAHAHAHA! ONE MORE TIME! HAHAHAHA! AND I'LL DIE OF LAUGHTER! HAHAHAHA!" Sally laughed out loud making Slayter blushed furiously red.

Both Shine and Sheryl were just giggling. "She loves the dance already." Shine commented. "Uh-huh." Sheryl smiled.

"BRO! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T STOP! HAHAHAHA! YOU WERE LIKE! HAHAHAHA! YOU WERE LIKE! HAHAHAHA! YOU WERE LIKE A GAY AT THE LAST PART! HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS GOOD! HAHAHA!" Savvier was the next one who laughed out loud, making Slayter gets more red and Saiton blushing a little from embarrassment.

After the two stopped laughing and got recovered, the continued the game. Guess who's the next player? It's Sally!

"Aw man! Why me?" Sally stated.

"Because it's you and it's payback time!" Slayter smirked.

Sally narrowed her eyes at Slayter. "Shut it! Payback time your face!"

"I got a dare." Shine declared. Everyone turned their heads at her.

Savvier raised an eyebrow. "Sally didn't say D yet.."

"Nahw. It's OK, she always know what I love to pick. So, what is it lil' blue?" Sally shrugged.

"Hehe. Uhm, go sit at Slayter's lap and stay there 'til he's turn." Shine stated, smiling sweetly.

Sheryl suddenly squealed, "OMG! Nice dare lil' blue! OMG! They're so cute together!" with clapping of hands.

"WHAT!" Sally yelled shocked all over her face. "Since when did you have a bad mind lil' blue?!"

Shine looked at Sally innocently. "It's not that bad." Then she pouted. "Just do it. It's a dare."

"Yo, bro, take the chance." Saiton winked at Slayter.

"Oooh, smooth dare, Shine! Didn't know you have that in your mind." Savvier commented, smiling.

Slayter smirked and shrugged. "Why not do the dare already? C'mon here, Babe! We all know you want to!"

"Shut up! I'm just kind to you because of Ji-Ji!" Sally retorted.

"Who's Ji-Ji?" Savvier asked.

Shine giggled. "It's Ruji's nickname from Sally."

"Ji-Ji, huh. Cool." Saiton smirked.

"Uh-huh. Just like Ri-Ri and Ro-Ro." Sheryl added, smiling.

Slayter cleared his throat. "Sally, do the dare already. So we can continue playing again."

"Oooh, someone's jelly!" Sally giggled and went to sit at Slayter lap with a light blush.

"No one. Now, let's continue." Slayter stated with poker face.

Savvier and Saiton snickered at Slayter. "OK, spin!" Both Shine and Sheryl announced as Sally spin the bottle.

**_^,^ ^,^ ^,^_**

**Me: OK… So, did you like it?**

**Raff: Of course! It was you who wrote it..**

**Me: U-uhm s-sure! T-thanks..**

**K~chan: Hey M~chan.. It's my time to dare you guys! :D**

**Ruffs: Woooohoooo! Let's start!**

**Elliot: What's the dare? *looks at K~chan***

**K~chan: OK. Listen. I dare M-chan to go boxing with Raff! If Raff wins M-chan has to go on a date with him. If M-chan wins then she gets a wish! The rocks and ruffs have to disguise themselves as twins and see if the puffs can tell them apart. I think you know what will happen if they can or can't. Elliot will be interrogated for nothing. *whispers to M~chan* We have the chat in a 20 feet tower in the city on the top floor. I jump out the window.(No one knows I am going to be jumping roofs except you) I want to see the looks on their faces!**

**Me: Aw.. Another dare for me? *pouts***

**Raff: Don't worry, I'll let you win anyway. I will never hurt you neither physical nor emotional. *smiles***

**Me: *smirks* Good! Let's start the battle! I'm fine now. :D**

**Raff: OK.. Good. *smiles***

**Me & Raff: *starts boxing***

**Ruffs, Rocks & Elliot: Go Raff! Think about the date and chance!**

**Puffs & K~chan: Go M~chan! You can have a wish!**

***After the boxing thingy***

**Me: YAY! I WON! I HAVE A WISH! YIPEE!**

**Raff: Sure. So, what is it?**

**Me: *grins widely* BUY ME LOTS OF ICE CREAM WITH A KISS AND A HUG FROM YOU! *realizes the last part and puts my hand over my mouth, thinking: ****_Did I just say hug and kiss from him? WAAAAAH!~ _****:thinking***

**Everyone: O_O**

**Me: U-uhm.. Please! *pouts***

**Raff: OK! I'll be back! *smiles***

**K~chan: You want him to kiss and hug you again!~**

**Momoko & Miyako: Ayieee. 3 Love is in the air! *giggles***

**Me: S-shut up! *blushes***

**Kaoru: So, want to tell us something? *smirks***

**Me: N-nothing! *looks away* Next dares please!**

**Ruji: Oooh, fine. *smirks* The next dare is for us Ruffs and Rocks.**

**Slayter: Let's do iiiiiit!~**

**Savvier & Rome: Moody right now, Slayter?**

**Saiton: He got something new.**

**Rick: Yeah, from Sally! *grins***

**Ruji: What is that something, huh? *smirks* It made you so happy huh.**

**Slayter: H-hey! You guys, shut up! Let's just do the dare! *blushes slightly***

**Kaoru: Oooh! Slaytie, have a crush!~**

**Miyako: *giggles* and it's Sally!~**

**Momoko: Sally and Slaytie sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—**

**Slayter: SHUT UP! UGH. Let's do the dare boys! *walks in the closet***

**Ruffs & Savvier, Saiton: *snickers* Whatever. C'mon. *follows Slayter inside***

***After a while***

**Ruffs & Rocks: Hey Guys! *smiles***

**Puffs: … Who's who? *looks at the Rocks and Ruffs***

**Rocks & Ruffs: We're the Ruffs/Rocks!**

**Kaoru: Ugh. Where's Slayter and Ruji?**

**Slayter & Ruji: ME!**

**Kaoru: OK! Wrong question! -_- Argh.**

**Miyako: My turn! Who likes Blue?! *grins***

**Rome & Savvier: *looks at each other* US! *grins***

**Miyako: Aw! Wrong question too. *pouts***

**Momoko: OK! It's my turn. Re—**

**Rick & Saiton: PRESENT! *smiles***

**Momoko: Hey! I wasn't finish yet! *pouts***

**Rocks & Ruffs: You girls can't distinguish us by just like that. *winks***

**Puffs: Fine! Aww.. *pouts***

**K~chan: You guys are all alike with the same dress! *giggles***

**Me: Like twins of each triplet! *giggles***

**Raff: Yow! I'm back! *with Ice cream***

**Me: Ice cream! Hooray! *eyes sparkles***

**Elliot: You girls are right! *looks at me and Raff* Hey love birds, give the Puffs their dare first. *smirks***

**Me: *blushes* O-oh, yeah sure! Uhm, Puffs!**

**Puffs: we have a dare too?! Waaaah!**

**K~chan: You didn't distinguish them. :P So the dare is.. *smiles***

**Me: Give your counterparts some sexy dance! *giggles* And don't worry Rocks, the Punks are here!~**

**Sheryl: Hey people!**

**Shine: Hiya!~**

**Sally: Yow. What's up?**

**Rocks: Hey girls!**

**Punks: Hey. *grins***

**Me: Waaaah!~ You're so cute!~ :' Do the dares!**

**K~chan: Yaaaay! Go, go, go! :'**

**Punks & Puffs: OK! *giggles + sexy dance***

**Ruffs & Rocks: *drools* Heaven!**

**Me: Harharhar! So funny! The boys really drooled! XD**

**K~chan: Alright! Next dare! Nice job, girls! *winks and smirks***

**Puffs & Punks: Hihihi. Thanks! *giggles more***

**Me: Elliot!**

**Elliot: Present! *eating some ice cream***

**Me: *wide eyes* NO! THAT'S MINE! WHY ARE YOU—**

**Raff: *kisses me on the lips with matching sweet hug***

**Me: O/O *blushes furiously red***

**Raff: Your Ice cream is more special than Elliot, sweetie. *smiles***

**Me: *still blushing* T-t-thanks.. *eats ice cream***

**K~chan, Puffs & Punks: Wiiieeeeeee!~ LoveBirds!~ *giggles***

**Elliot, Ruffs & Rocks: Ooooh! Moves, Raff, moves. *winks and smirks***

**Me: Y-y-you guys! S-s-shut up! *blushes***

**K~chan: Hehehe. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Raff: Hey! Stop on teasing my M~chan! Elliot, go to the hot sit now.**

**Me: *smiles* Thanks Raff!**

**Raff: Anything for you! *smiles***

**Me: Ehehe. ^_^ Anyway, Elliot!**

**Elliot: I'm here! Game. *grins***

**Puffs: Who's gonna ask?**

**Punks: *looks at each other and smirks* US!**

**Rocks: Oooh, what is that Babe? *smirks***

**Punks: Do you love K~chan? How many times? *eyes twinkles***

**Elliot: Of course! Hmm. About infinite times? *smirks***

**K~chan: AW! You're so sweet! *giggles and blushes***

**Me: Heya LoveBirds. *winks and smirks* Let's make Elliot's dare shorter. It's your turn. *grins widely***

**K~chan: Oh, oh, sure! I'm so excited! C'mon people! :D**

***to the 20 feet tower in the city at the rooftop***

**Raff: What's the dare, M~chan?**

**Me: *giggles* K~chan would jump off from here! :))**

**Elliot: WHAT! AND YOU'RE EVEN GIGGLING!? O.O**

**K~chan: Elliot, watch and learn. *winks and smirks* Ba-bye guys! :D**

**Puffs, Ruffs, Rocks, Punks: K~chan! O.O!**

**Me: Ba-bye! :))**

**Raff: Hey! Wait!**

**Elliot: K~chan, NO!**

**K~chan: *jumps off***

**Everyone except me: *faces PRICELESS***

**Me: Oh my gawd! HAHAHA! K~chan! Look at their faces! XD**

**K~chan: *looks back as she jumps roof to roof* Oh my gawd! HAHAHA! You're right! XD**

**Me: While they're in shock, see you again next time! Ba-bye! ;)**

**K~chan: Thanks for reading! Please Review! :D**

*******_P.S. – I updated just now because of I was grounded for some weeks and I just finished typing down. But don't worry, I have a new story! :D :))_*******

**Me & K~chan: *looks at each other and smiles* Don't forget to leave your dares! ^_^**


End file.
